Out For Blood
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Yami decides for him and Yugi to move to a new city to protect him after their family's attacked by vampires. When an army of uncontrolable vampires arrive in Japan, the twin brothers face a battle with difficult decisions and sacrifices. coewritten with Aqua Girl 007
1. Welcome to Domino City

**Aqua girl 007:** This is the first time I've ever done a collaboration story with another person, or even wrote in third person, so this is pretty new to me. Still, I hope this is a good story despite that.

**Youngbountygirl: **Hey guys! I'm coewriting with Aqua Girl for this particular fan fiction. You see, it all started when we were watching this video kinda reviewing one of the worst Puppyshipping fan fictions in history. We were talking about how stupid it was and I was pointing out how it was a vampire story and every vampire story I notice on this site pretty much takes the idea of Twilight and ruins it like the third movie that came out. You see, I LOVE Twilight and I hate it when I read vampire love stories that ruin it! Not like Vampire Sucks, that one was a comedy. I'm talking about people that try to make a vampire love story and just turn it into... the stuff that comes out of your large intestines while it's still in its liquid form. We decided to do a Twilight based Yu-Gi-Oh that's not a love story. I repeat NOT A LOVE STORY! This also is an attempt to take the idea of vampires from Twilight, not including the stupid idea of sparkly vampires (sees the I LOVE SPARKLY VAMPIRES T-Shirt in her closet)... SHUT UP! MY MOM GAVE IT TO ME! Okay, so we're taking the idea and bringing out a new idea that's not cliche and doesn't spew out of your behind. Without farther ado! Enjoy this story!

* * *

With the windows rolled down, two brothers were driving down the highway in a truck to Domino City. Though, they were twins, there was something peculiarly different about them. One had big round violet eyes and wore a gray hoody and baggy jeans. Another one wore a tan, button collared shirt with some tighter jeans and brown boots. He also had skin that was slightly paler than the other boy, along with a more serious expression. Their names were Yami and Yugi Moto.

Yami was always the more smarter and braver twin, while Yugi was the more fun-loving and optimistic one, or at least _used to be_. Now, Yugi just seemed lost in his own world. There were many things playing in the boy's mind and Yami could sense this by noticing how Yugi stared at the window at the moving trees.

Yami remembered convincing Yugi to move to another town or city. Yugi was afraid of moving, because he knew no one who lived there. Everything was unfamiliar to him. Yugi didn't want to put his brother into anymore danger or be a burden on him. As if _he_ was enough burden to Yami as it was!

"Yugi is there something wrong?" Yami asked his brother in concern with those worried ruby-red eyes.

Yugi let out a sigh before his gaze shifted towards his brother. "It's just I'm not sure about this whole thing. I mean, we don't know anyone there. What if—" Yugi started, but his brother cut him off when he took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it gently on his own.

"Yugi, everything is going to be fine. I promise." Yami turned to his brother with a grin, but showing his twin razor tangs in his mouth. "Besides, I've been looking forward to having a new hunting ground for awhile now anyways."

Yugi couldn't help to smile at this. Maybe his brother is right. Maybe this isn't going to be as bad as he thought. His brother did need a place to hunt, since he was a new vampire being hidden from most of society, especially the other vampires. He decided he was probably just overreacting.

"You know, I think we'll love Domino City. They have a huge forest nearby filled with game! I can also catch a few squirrels as a snack," Yami smirked, trying to cheer his brother up. Yugi was pretty used to his brother talking about _drinking blood_.

"I suppose," Yugi shrugged, still staring out the window. He then turned to Yami. "You think we'll meet any new friends?"

"I hope so. I'd hate for you to be all alone in this city with nobody to hang out with, besides a bloodthirsty vampire."

"Speaking of which. I think your eyes seem a bit more... _darker?_"

Yami stared at Yugi with widened eyes, then checked in the rear view mirror. He remembered the first time he changed, his eyes were bloody red. Now, they seemed to have darkened. His eyebrows narrowed slightly before focusing back on his driving.

"Huh, I guess they have," Yami said.

"I wonder if that's just a vampire thing," Yugi wondered.

"I don't know, but at least it makes me seem more _human_. I'd prefer to walk in public with normal looking eyes and not ones that make me look albino.

Yugi snorted and rolled his eyes. Yami was thankful that his brother was cheering up a little despite all the drama happening. Yami knew if he was to enrole himself and Yugi to a new school, he'd have to lie that he was albino or something. The only issue was that albinos usually have whitish or blond hair while Yami's hair stayed in its dark color. Still, he was going to be the freak of the world. He decided he could always lie about dying his hair.

Yami was a new vampire who was bitten only several months ago after attacked by other vampires. Yugi, on the other hand, was human and the only family member Yami had in his life. The rest were dead. He kept Yugi safe as long as he could from any harm that could happen to him. Many of the vampires obsessed with blood, but Yami found Yugi's life and heartbeat more precious than blood to keep him alive. Because of this, just the thought of tasting _Yugi's_ blood made his tongue bitter.

Yugi turned his gaze back to the window. The sky was pitch black with only the moon to light the way. He could see the sky line of a city in the distance. He knew this was their new home. It seemed like an interesting place to live... _at least from the outside anyways._

After an hour, they finally drove through the city. Business and corporation buildings towered above streets. Vivid green trees grew beside the sidewalk, welcoming everyone to Japan. People were going about their business; walking into the airport to go to another destination, going to work, enjoying the parks, or simply hanging about. _This was their new home._

Once they reached their destination which was a small apartment building, Yami parked the truck in front of the building. Tiredly, Yami turned off the vehicle before he opened the door and jumped out of the truck. It was nice to get out of the car for awhile and stretch his legs, especially since he was stuck in their almost eight hours.

The breeze caused his bangs to toss up in the wind, but he couldn't feel a thing. He came to expect that sort thing since he was dead... _or half dead._ Yugi never saw Yami as being _dead_. Yami found this different, since he was no longer considered a human being and no longer living by a heartbeat. So, because he was a vampire, his blood was cold and only lived by his undead soul.

Yami turned his head as his younger brother slowly got out of the vehicle. The brothers each picked up a duffel bag, which held the only belongings they had with them. Yami wanted his brother to have a comfortable place to sleep, despite lack of beds. They entered the building and walked up to the third floor were their new home was.

After rummaging around in his pocket for a few moments, trying to find the key, he opened the door and walked into the room. The walls to the whole apartment were creamy white. There wasn't any furniture. However, once Yami looked around some more he noticed an old refrigerator, a dishwasher, a mini laundry room with a washer and dryer, and a sink in the kitchen. It didn't seem like much, but it was home.

Yugi let out a tried yawn. Yami pulled out his cell from his pocket and glanced down at it. The display said it was past midnight. "Yugi, you should go to sleep, it's getting late."

"Who died and made _you_ mother?" Yugi teased his brother with half lid eyes.

Yami rolled his eyes and cracked a smile. "Yugi, technically I am _dead_."

_"No, you're not,"_ Yugi said, rolling his eyes, then yawning again. "Still, where should I sleep?"

"The floor probably," Yami smirked playfully. He dropped his duffel bag to the floor. "Besides, is there really any other option? We don't exactly have a bed here and we sold all our furniture and junk."

Yugi gave him a tired smile, still trying to keep his eyes open. "Good point."

Yugi laid down on the floor and closed his eyes. The room was extremely hot for his liking. Yugi figured it was because the air conditioning wasn't working. He heard a bag unzipping; he figured his brother was grabbing the blanket they packed.

Soon, he felt cold arms around him. He figured it was Yami. His brother's skin was always extremely cold ever since the change. He also felt a warm blanket over top his body. Yugi felt warm and safe in Yami's arms. They said their goodnight's before Yugi slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. New School

**Youngbountygirl:** Here's the next chapter. I will be writing this and Aqua Girl will be editing this. It will go deeper and deeper into the story and the plot. There's more to this story than just Yami hiding himself and protecting Yugi. Review please!

**Aqua Girl 007: **Anyways, here is the next chapter; I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

The next day came and it was time for Yugi and Yami to get ready for school. Luckily, they were allowed to wear casual clothes for a week to give them time to buy their uniforms. They needed to go shopping for furniture and junk after school anyways. Yami planned on shopping for the heavier stuff, due to his enormous strength from being a vampire.

Yugi made himself some cereal and milk for breakfast, eating it on the floor, since there were no table or chairs yet. Yami sped out the door, and then returned with two rabbits with huge bite marks. Yugi narrowed his eyes distastefully.

"I promise I won't make a mess," Yami promised, showing a cardboard box, where he put the two rabbits.

"I still hate it when you eat in the house. If people see blood droppings everywhere, they're gonna think we're serial killers," Yugi said.

"It's _animal blood_ and I think the police are smart enough to know it's hunting season for rabbits."

Yami took a bite on the rabbit and made a sucking noise. Yugi sighed while rolling his eyes in disgust.

"It's a good thing I have a strong stomach. I doubt if you're ever gonna get a girlfriend," Yugi muttered before Yami stuck out his bloody tongue, which made his brother cringe. "Yami!"

Yami chuckled, then sucked on the rabbit's blood again. This wasn't his favorite type of meal. In fact, he preferred goat and goose blood in general. They were one of his favorite types of blood. Each type of blood in every animal had its own taste. It usually was better when the blood was more salty, thick, or held the sweet tasting. The best ones were usually meat eaters like lions or bears.

Yugi sighed, and then threw his paper bowl away. He and Yami were able to get some paper bowls, paper plates, and plastic silverware from local fast food joints. Yugi leaned against the wall and thought,_ 'sometimes I wonder how anyone could just wake up and find out that your only source of food is _blood_.'_

"It's in the gene!" Yami replied. Being a vampire, he was also given the ability to read people's minds, though it was not controlled. Yami could not turn this on or off anytime he wanted to.

"You done with that?" Yugi asked as Yami licked the blood off his lips, then took the cardboard box with two bloodless rabbits and stuck them in the freezer.

"Done! You can have the rest for tonight," Yami said. While he did haunt animals for their blood, he saved the meat part for his brother Yugi.

Yugi smiled, and then walked out the door to get inside the truck. Yami drove on their way to school as Yugi stared out the window. He and Yami wore the same type of clothing they wore last night. It was better than nothing, since they had nothing but a roof over their heads and the clothes on their backs. Yugi could predict that he and his brother would have a hard life now that their parents were gone.

Yugi remembered the attack. He and Yami were just playing Duel Monsters when they heard their door crash through the house. They were attacked by a clan of vampires. Yugi remembered watching as the vampires drained his parents' blood and ripped them apart. Yami took Yugi and ran on their way out the door. One vampire glomped Yami, biting his shoulder as he screamed in pain. Yugi punched the vampire off his brother, and then carried him to the truck before driving off to the hospital.

Tears slowly fell from Yugi's eyes, remembering when the doctors drove Yami to the hospital room while he was crying and wailing in pain. Yugi stayed with his brother, streaming tears and praying that he would be alright. Yami's heart was slowly beeping and his body was turning pale. The nurses did a cardiac arrest to revive Yami, but his heart stopped and gave its last beat.

Yugi remembered crying beside his brother as Yami was about to be wrapped. He opened his eyes, which were bloody red and no longer dark violet ones. He never cared that his brother seemed different and his heart wasn't beating when he woke up. All that mattered was that he was alive, never leaving his side. Of course, Yami was extremely hungry and couldn't eat regular food, since it now tasted like dirt to him and made him sick. His hunger lasted for a week and he was once again, _nearly dying._ Yugi tried everything to keep his brother alive, but nothing seemed to work. Every type of food he was given only made him sicker.

One day, when Yugi bought chicken from a local store, he accidentally spilled blood everywhere on the kitchen floor. Yami went mad and started licking the blood off the floor. That's when Yugi came to realize why his brother was _dying_. The vampires that attacked them turned his brother into a bloodthirsty vampire. Yugi let Yami have the rest of the blood of the chicken, since it needed to be drained anyways. He also caught a bird from the park to give his brother more blood to drink. In no time, Yami began feeling better than ever before.

Yugi knew his brother needed to live somewhere with gaming hunting ground, so he wouldn't be sick again. Him and Yami sold their stuff and moved to Domino City. It was decided by Yami, who knew he could no longer live in Tokyo anymore. Yugi agreed to this, never wanting to lose Yami, _ever!_

"Hey Yugi, cheer up!" Yami said, not wanting his brother to think of the past. "I miss Mom and Dad too, but we can't change what happened in the past."

_"I suppose,"_ Yugi replied, sighing.

The truck parked beside Domino High and the twins hopped off the truck. Yami walked down the parking lot and entered inside the school. They walked through a long hallway filled with lockers and kids. Everyone stared at them, since they were not wearing their school uniforms. This informed them that Yugi and Yami were the new kids.

Yugi blushed shyly and walked closer beside Yami as they entered the Main Office to sign themselves in and find out their classes and locker number and combination. Their lockers were beside each other, since Yami wanted to be close to Yugi. At least he was safe from any vampires. They wouldn't dare to have their _meal_ in public.

Yugi's and Yami's first period was PE, Yugi's _worst_ activity. Yami, on the other hand, was fairly good at the sport. They sat on the bench in the Boy's Locker Room, since they had no PE clothing yet. The boys were changing into their PE clothes. One blond male happen to walk beside them, getting his shirt on.

"You guys new?" The boy asked.

"Yeah," Yami replied. Yugi just shrugged shyly.

"What's with him?"

"He's shy. His name's Yugi, I'm Yami."

"Name's Joey Wheeler. Nice to meet ya both!"

"Thanks," Yami replied, lifting his head up and showing a friendly smile, but not showing his teeth.

Joey jumped back, and then said, "_Whoa._ What's with the eyes?"

Yami blushed slightly, and then answered, "Albino."

_"Oh,"_ Joey replied, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry. It's just that... _never mind._"

"It's okay," Yami assured. "Trust me, people freak out alot."

"So why's Yugi normal? You know, since you're... _twins_?"

"The doctors said that after Yugi and I's separation, there wasn't enough melanin in my skin and eyes, so... _you know_," Yami lied, shrugging.

"Ah," Joey responded while nodding his head.

A loud whistle blew, making a loud noise in the locker room. The coach shouted, "HEAD FOR THE GYM!"

"Co'mon Yugi," Yami said as Yugi nodded, then followed his brother.

The coach made a role call, then noticed Yugi and Yami. He called them and asked, "You boys new?"

"Yes sir," Yami replied.

"Hm," The coach nodded, then gave the boys a packet. "These are the rules of this class! Since you're new, you have a week to buy you ladies some better clothes! Since we're just going to be jogging around the track, I'll let you both participate!" He glared directly at Yami. "And maybe get you some vitamin D!"

"He's albino, couch!" Joey told the couch.

"Albino huh?" The coach smirked. "Least I know you aren't on drugs!"

Yami glared, not really liking the fact that he was already being judged whether he was taking drugs or not due to his _red eyes_. In fact, he especially didn't like it, because even druggies only have reddened eyes around the white part while Yami had it in his irises.

Yami and Yugi ran around the track in broad daylight. Yugi ran beside his brother, noticing the pale skin that almost seemed glowing. He began having a thought in his head as he ran closer to beside Yami.

"Do you sparkle?" Yugi asked as Yami gave his brother a dirty look.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" Yami asked.

"Just a thought."

"That is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard. It's even more stupid than vampires burning alive by the sunlight."

Yugi laughed before slipping and falling on the ground. Yami gasped and ran to his brother, who picked himself up. Yugi saw his knee was scraped and bleeding.

_"Great!"_ Yugi complained. Yami looked around before he licked the blood off of Yugi's knee, and then cringed over the taste.

_"Ick,"_ Yami responded in disgust before padding Yugi's knee and the bleeding stopped. "There we go."

"You're a lifesaver or my personal band aid," Yugi teased.

"Just be careful. Anyways, we need to catch up to the others," Yami said before taking off on his jog. He was trying to scrape the nasty taste from his tongue while making a smacking sound. He could still taste Yugi's blood. "Ugh, I hate human blood! It sticks to your tongue like glue and tastes like rotten fish!"

"I find that ironic, Yami," Yugi teased with a smirk. "You're a vampire and _hate_ the taste of human blood."

"Duh, it's too salty and strong like alcohol. I feel like I'm drinking salt water with acid."

"_That's a first._ At least I know you're not gonna drink up the whole school."

"The day I do is the day I come to school in a prom dress."

It wasn't long before lunch came by and Yugi and Yami entered into their Homeroom and moved their desks, so they'd connect. Yami didn't get anything to eat besides a bottle of squirrel blood, which he faked as juice. That was what he brought to drink for lunch. Yugi bought his hot school lunch to eat. He was enjoying his meal.

Joey came and moved his desk beside Yugi and Yami, greeting, "hey guys! Mind if my friends sit here?"

"Sure," Yami replied.

"He said_ 'yes'_!" Joey shouted to his friends.

Two more moved their desks until they made a rectangle table of desks. One of Joey's friends was a brunet girl with bright blue eyes and another was a brown-haired guy with brown eyes. Yugi still felt a tad shy, though the girl did seem very pretty.

"You must be the new guys. Welcome to Domino High!" The guy greeted. "I'm Tristan and this is Tea!"

"Hi!" Tea greeted with her bright smile. Yugi still shied away.

"He'll come around," Yami promised.

"You gonna eat?" Tristan asked.

"I'm good," Yami replied.

_'Wow, his eyes _are_ freaky!'_ Yami heard Tristan think.

_'Poor kid. I know what it's like moving to a new place. Though, he does seem cute,'_ Tea said in her mind.

_'His skin's pale too. If I didn't know he was albino, I'd swear he was sick or something,'_ Tristan thought.

Yami closed his eyes and placed two fingers on his temples. He hated it when a group of people were sitting with him. They were always thinking at once. It always made his head hurt. At least when it's just him and Yugi, he could easily block other people's thoughts and they'd just be background noises. With people around a table, it was hard for Yami to ignore.

_'You alright, Yami?'_ Yami heard Yugi asked._ 'Headache?'_

Yami nodded, and then sighed.

"Something wrong?" Joey asked.

"Headache," Yami said before giving off a sigh. "Just a small one, it'll go away in a few minutes."

"You sure?" Tea asked worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Yami assured.

"Say, how about you come hang out with us at Burger World?" Tristan invited.

"When?" Yami asked.

"We can plan tomorrow; I have to help babysit Jouji today."

"Cool! I'm sure Yugi would like to go, right?"

_"Sure,"_ Yugi muttered while shrugging his shoulders.

"Then it's settled," Joey declared as Yami and Yugi gave small smiles.


	3. Taking Care of Business

**Youngbountygirl:** Here is the next one. Aqua Girl did half of this and I finished it with a few bits. I hope you enjoy!

**Aqua Girl 007: **Anyways, here is the next chapter; I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

When the brothers got out of a department store, Yugi held an inflatable mattress box in one hand and plastic bags filled with cleaning supplies, plastic plates, silverware, and cups in the other. Yami was carrying a couch over his head. Yugi wasn't surprised about his brother's strength. Ever since he turned into a vampire he gained the ability to run at extremely high speeds and super strength. He has grown used to it.

Yami turned his gaze towards a worker, who was staring at him funny. "_Oh what,_ you haven't seen someone carry a couch before?"

The worker stared at him in confusion before he went about his business. Yugi bit his lip about his brother's actions. That only seemed like something only _he_ would do.

Once the brothers reached their truck, Yami tossed the couch into the back beside the mattress with no problem.

"You know Yami; you probably shouldn't be doing that. People are going to think you're the Hulk or something," Yugi warned.

Yami simply smirked at this. "What wrong with that? Maybe I _want_ people to think I'm Bruce Banner."

_"Yami!" _Yugi rebuked while he quickly threw the bags and the air mattress box into the back of the truck.

"Relax, I was only kidding," Yami reassured him.

Yugi let out a sigh before he opened the passenger door and sat down on the seat. Soon, his brother got into the driver's seat and turned on the vehicle. The drive home didn't take the boys too long. When they got home, Yami parked the vehicle at the front of the building before he got out of it and carried the couch over his head and into the house at lightning speed. Yugi got out of the truck before he got the bags out of the trunk.

When Yugi entered the apartment building, he began to make soup for himself. In an instant, Yami sped out the door, and then returned with a wild boar with huge bite marks. Yugi knew the animals were a public nuisance in Japan because they eat the farmer's crops. Yami dragged the animal into the apartment.

"Yami are you sure that you should have something like that in the apartment?" Yugi wondered.

"It's going to be fine," Yami tried to reassure him. "I'll chop it up and store it in the freezer."

"You know at this rate people are going to think you're a serial killer," Yugi teased as Yami picked up the animal drained the blood into a huge bucket. Yami just stuck out his tongue in response which had fur stick on it. Yugi sighed, knowing his brother was never gonna stop that.

Yami poured in some bear blood to a pot and heated it up on the stove. Yugi groaned. He hated having to smell blood in the house. He knew that without blood, Yami wouldn't be able to live and begin starving again, though that didn't mean Yugi liked it. It fumed up the whole room! It was worse than sauerkraut cooking.

While Yugi was eating his soup, Yami made a huge soup bowl with hot bear blood with some spices and little chunks of bear meat in it. The color of it was weird. It looked like a mix between bright red and black with lighter red chunks. It would make most people puke by the sight of it, but Yugi was very used to this.

Yami ate the blood and chunks like soup and had a cup of water as his drink. Vampires were able to drink water, since they needed water just as bad as other humans. It was something drinkable for any creature. Yugi was thankful there was one type of _drink_ that was normal. There was just too much abnormality in Yami's _diet_, not that Yugi wanted his brother to die, but the sight of drinking blood was sick and gross.

Yugi finished the last of his food and put his bowl and cup in the sink. Yami also put his dishes in the sink. He also began placing a load of dishes into their new washer and poured a half cup of bleach in it to prevent Yugi from having E-Coli from the blood Yami drank. His body worked differently from Yami's body.

"Come on, we should get going," Yami said, after finishing his meal, looking up at his brother. "The interview starts in only a half an hour."

Yugi nodded. The boys quickly got into the truck again and drove to a restaurant called Burger World. Yami and Yugi both knew that if they were to live on their own, they needed a job and fast. Yugi was a tad nervous about the job interview, since this is the first time he ever had one.

"Is there something wrong?" Yami asked in concern.

"Just worried about this," Yugi replied, turning his nervous gaze towards the window. He stared at the buildings passing by. "I never exactly _had_ a job like this before."

"Yugi," Yami said before his twin turned to look at him. "Everything is going to be fine. You just have to sell yourself and be confident."

Yugi sighed. He knew his brother is right. Maybe he's over thinking this.

"It's a good thing we're legally adults, otherwise we'd never be allowed to work in a place like this outside of school grounds," Yami said with a bright smile to his face.

Once they got to their destination, they hopped out of the vehicle and entered the building. A man came with a welcoming face and a bright smile.

"Hello there boys," the man, who the boys thought was the manager by his clothes, greeted them with a smile.

"Yami," the eldest brother said, shaking the man's hand.

"Yugi," the younger brother said, shaking his hand as well.

"Good to know," he said with a genuine smile. The three of them took a seat at the booth. The manager got out his clipboard with some papers, which the boys guessed were their resumes. There was also an extra paper in the front, which they weren't sure what it was.

"Well, I looked at your resumes and everything seems perfectly fine, I suppose. You seem to have the skills required for working here. How are you with people?"

"I'm very good. We already made three friends since we've moved here, so yeah," Yami replied.

"What he said," Yugi agreed.

"You use cell phones?" The manager asked.

"We haven't bought one yet, but I have used one when our parents were still alive. Though, it's only when we're out with our friends or something," Yami admitted.

"I rarely use cell phones and usually I call Yami or... _used to be,_ my parents," Yugi said, trying to not seem sad.

"I'm sorry about that. Though, we don't allow any cell phones here. We trust when you do buy one that you will not show it at work.

"I understand," Yugi said.

"Also, I want to know if you boys do any drugs?" the manager asked.

"We don't," Yugi replied.

"_Good._ Drugs will not be tolerated. We've already had issues with our Employees being druggies. One question... _what's with the eyes?_" The manager asked Yami.

"Albino," Yami replied.

_"Uh-huh,"_ the manager nodded. "Okay, just making sure you're not sick or have some sort of disease. That will be all and I will expect you boys to be here first thing tomorrow!"

"Thanks," Yugi said with a smile, grateful to get the new job.

"We'll give you boys the restaurant uniform on your first day on the job," the man added.

"Okay," Yami replied before the boys left the room.

"That didn't go too bad," Yami started off the conversation. "I didn't expect us to get a job on the first try."

"Same here," Yugi answered as opened the front door and held the door open for his brother. Yami walked outside and Yugi let it shut behind him. The brothers got into the truck and drove home once again. Yugi was happy he and Yami got the job. Maybe living in Domino City isn't going to that bad after all.

Yami drove on his way back home. On the way, Yugi picked up a map of Domino City. It was important to have that map for his and Yami's protection. There was another reason Yami chose Domino City as their home besides the new hunting ground. It was also safer for Yugi to be around _curtain areas_ on his own without worrying about man-eating vampires. Yami would never forgive himself if anything happened to Yugi.

The boys finally arrived home and Yami laid down the map of Domino City across the table. He took a black permanent marker and drew an outline around curtain neighbourhoods and other major parts of Domino City. Yami furrowed his eyebrows, then motioned his finger for Yugi to come to his direction. He stood behind his brother and saw the outline circle around curtain parts of Domino City.

"I circled the places you can go on your own. These are werewolf territories," Yami explained to Yugi as he rose two eyebrows. "You'll be safer with them. They hunt vampires and kill them at first sight. It's death bed for me, but safer for you from other vamps. You can hang out around those places with your friends and junk if you ever want to be on your own for a while." A smile appeared on Yami's lips.

"Yami, I don't mind spending time with you. You don't have to do this," Yugi assured.

"I know, but..." Yami said before a sigh left his lips. "I just want you to have a little freedom and be safe." He put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I don't want anything to happen to you. You're the only family I've got left."

"Thanks Yami," Yugi thanked his brother before giving him a hug and holding him tight. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Yugi," Yami replied, holding his brother tightly, but not too tight. He didn't want his newfound strength to crush him.

After they parted, Yugi dug into his pocket and got a pack of UNO cards and asked, "UNO?"

"You bet," Yami replied. Him and Yugi played UNO for a while.

They played several rounds of UNO before brushing their teeth and heading for bed. Yami and Yugi blew up their mattresses and put on new sheets and blankets on them. They felt really comfortable to sleep on and it was very cheap to buy. Yugi was glad him and his brother bought new furniture and supplies. It was especially important to buy the cleaning supplies for when Yami came home with _food_ and having to wipe the blood.

Yugi felt Yami's hand on his own. It felt so cold... _lifeless..._ yet the face it was connected to seemed so full of life. Yugi smiled warmly as he felt Yami's thumb rub against his hand.

_"Goodnight Yugi,"_ Yami whispered.

"Night Yami," Yugi replied before he closed his eyes and drifted off to his dreamworld.


	4. Burger World

**Youngbountygirl:** Here is the next chapter. I am trying to get to the plot, but not make it too rushed, because it does take a while before things start heating up and believe me, they will. Enjoy!

**Aqua Girl007: **Anyways, here is the next chapter.

* * *

The next day after school, Yami and Yugi hung out with their friends at Burger World. It felt ironic that they were hanging with their friends at the exact place where they would be working at. Though, the workers or manager never said anything about it and just went about their business. Everyone got their order and sat down at a nearby table and chatted.

Joey was very braggy during his conversations, but it seemed normal of him. Tea was the fun-loving type. Yami was happy that he and Yugi could make friends so quickly, especially through the trials they were facing. Yami was slightly wondering on the back of his mind if it was due to him being a vampire. He heard stories of vampire men _attracting_ people, but they were usually women and those were in fictional stories. Though, it didn't hurt to wonder.

"So, what was it like back where you used to live?" Tea asked curiously.

"It was fine. Tokyo is actually really neat if you visit there," Yugi replied happily.

"Did you ever see the Giant Ginkgo Tree of Zempukiji?" Joey asked.

"Not really. I've been to Hibiya Park several times," Yugi replied.

"Neat!" Tea replied with her sweet smile._ 'They must be lucky.'_

_'Ugh, what's this itch behind my neck?'_ Yami heard Joey asked himself as he began scratching behind his neck as if something was irritating him.

Tristan furrowed his eyebrows at his friend weirdly and wondering, _'what's with him?' _"You okay, man?"

"Sorry, it's just that there's this weird itch," Joey replied as Tristan checked the back of his friend's neck._ 'What the...'_

"You seem fine to me. Though, I will say you're hitting _major_ puberty. You've got more back hair than my Pops!" Tristan halfly teased. _'Seriously, it almost looks like fur or something. It's creepy.'_

"Got that right. It makes me more... _manly_," Joey bragged as Tea cringed.

"You guys are disgusting," Tea glared._ 'I hate men!'_

"Maybe he's turning into a werewolf," Yami teased with a sly smirk.

"You're hilarious," Joey glared as Yami chuckled._ 'Oh sure, laugh all you want, jackass!'_

"I think Joey's already a werewolf. He sure acts like one," Tristan teased.

"HEY! I AM NOT A WEREWOLF!" Joey shouted as the friends began laughing._ 'I swear, you guys are annoying the hell outta me!'_

"I'm kidding, Joey. Really, you need to chilax," Yami snickered while drinking his water. Though, honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if Joey was really_ a werewolf._

"I know, but... _whatever_," Joey sighed while staring at the ceiling._ 'They would think I'm just as crazy as my family!'_ Yami cocked his eyebrows as Tristan pulled his face at Yugi's and Yami's direction.

_"His family's superstitious natured,"_ Tristan informed the twins.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked. _'Superstitious natured?'_

"My family actually believes werewolves and vampires exist," Joey told Yugi and Yami. Yami nodded. "Have these stupid stories."

_"Really?"_ Yami smirked curiously with folded arms. "I'd like to hear a good vamp story."

"You sure? It's kinda stupid," Joey warned._ 'Really stupid! I swear, it's worse than the Count Dracula stories!'_

"Bore me."

"Well... a long time ago... during the B.C. times, there was a family who lived together in this very area. They were attacked by... _the cold ones_, vampires. You would know them by their cold pale skin and red bloody eyes," Joey explained.

"Then that must make me _a vampire_."

"Na, yours is more close to brownish red, not bloody red."

Yami rose two eyebrows. His eyes were slowly changing to a darker color, though he didn't know why. It seemed very _odd_. Then again, he didn't know much about vampires, so what would he know?

"So as I was saying, the vampires attacked this family and killing a ton of people. The father of this family called upon the spirits for help and a wolf spirit appeared to him and they became _a part of each other_... like becoming half wolf half man. Ever since then, he would protect the family and pass his wolf gene to his children and so on," Joey finished as Yami nodded.

"Wow, some story and your family believes in that crap?" Tristan asked with a snickering smile._ 'I mean that's like something coming out of a horror story!'_

"Yep, even my drunkard dad! _Can you believe it?_ At least my sister doesn't believe in that stuff."

"Speaking of which, how's your sister doing?" Tea asked.

"I don't know. She hadn't called in almost forever and she's been acting really _weird_. I'm really worried," Joey replied with a sorrowful face._ 'I hope she's alright.'_

"I'm sure things will turn up," Yugi said with his grateful smile. _'Poor guy.'_

"Thanks Yuge. I'm sure you're happy your family's not psycho," Joey said. Yugi sighed and stared at his food.

"Our parents are dead," Yami said plainly.

_"Oh..."_ Joey replied horrifyingly._ 'Shit.'_ "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's fine. We've got each other and that's all that matters right now," Yami assured Joey with a soft smile.

_'I guess having a brother does mean alot,'_ Yami heard Joey think.

"That's great! I don't know what I would do if my parents died. How'd that happen?" Tea asked.

"Some..." Yami started, not wanting to give too much detail. "_people_ broke into our house and killed our parents in cold blood. One attacked me before my brother and I could escape." He placed his hand on his left shoulder where he was bitten, now showing a bite mark as a scar. "I was in the hospital for a while, and then we stayed in Tokyo for about a month or two before moving here."

"So you live by yourself?" Tea asked. The twins nodded. "Wow. That has to be hard."_ 'Poor guys.'_

"It's fine. We found an apartment to live in and we found a job. We've got it good as far as I can tell," Yugi said with his bright smile.

"That's neat! I'm planning on moving to a place on my own too! I'm sick of living in a house with a dad who's too drunk to pay his own debts or take care of his own problems!" Joey declared boldly._ 'I've had enough of that son of a bitch! I'm moving out from my crazy family and psycho father!'_

"I hope things go well for you."

"Same here."_ 'That would be nice.'_

Everyone finished their meal and threw away their trash before heading out the door. They said their goodbyes and left for home. Yugi and Yami, on the other hand, got dressed to work inside Burger World. Luckily, they were already at the building and just entered through the Employee's Only door. They met the manager inside his office, who held two uniforms.

"There's your uniforms!" The manager announced before tossing them to Yami and Yugi. "Dress up and head for work!"

"Yes sir," Yugi and Yami replied together. They dressed in the bathroom and returned back through the Employee's Only door. There, they met the manager again.

"There, I will introduce you to your trainer. She'll show you the roots," the manager said as he turned around and walked a curtain direction toward the packaging area. "In fact, I think you might be familiar with her. I saw you two with her inside here when you were with your friends."

_"Really?"_ Yami asked in surprise before he found Tea in the Burger World uniform. He and Yugi gaped their mouths almost open.

"There you are, Miss Garner," the manager called Tea who turned and almost tripped when she saw Yugi and Yami in their uniforms. She thought,_ 'WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?'_

"These are our new workers. I need you to explain to them how to do the jobs around here. I figured you would be perfect for the job," The manager explained.

"Of course," Tea replied, looking a tad nervous._ 'I hope they don't blab. I'm so screwed!'_

"Good. If you boys have any questions, Miss. Garner will gladly help you."

"Thanks sir," Yugi thanked the manager before he left.

"You guys work here?" Tea asked in pure shock._ 'I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but... oh shit, I'm screwed.'_

"Small world huh?" Yami halfly teased. "Why you work here? Isn't it against school policy for kids to be working here? I mean Yugi and I can, but we're legally adults living on our own."

Tea sighed deeply before grabbing some boxes and giving each to Yugi and Yami, thinking, _'I guess I might as well tell them.'_ She replied, "I'm doing this to raise money to go to Dancing School in America."

"Is that right?" Yami asked with an impressive smile.

"Cool!" Yugi shouted._ 'That must be really neat huh Yami?'_ Yami nodded.

"Yeah, it's been my dream to perform on the dance stage," Tea admitted dreamily. Yami could see the image she was picturing in her mind. She turned her head and faced the twins. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Of course not! You're our friend and friends don't tell. Your secret's safe with us," Yugi promised with a bright smile as the trio placed the boxes in the walk-in freezer.

"Thanks," Tea thanked Yugi and Yami before giving both a group hug._ 'Wow, they're really... _what the hell?_'_ She then froze in place, noticing something as she parted from the two. "Yami, you're freezing cold!"

"It's fine. It's always like that," Yami promised as Tea slowly nodded her head.

She started staring at Yami suspiciously thinking, _'I wonder why he's so cold by the touch. It's almost like he's not even _alive_.'_ Yami bit his bottom lip and continued his job.

Tea showed the twins how to work around the place. They worked their hardest trying to feed the costumers and cleaning up the place. Tea enjoyed having friends around where she worked for once. She was once terrified that they would discover her big secret, but now she could finally enjoy work a little more. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

After work at closing time, Tea, Yami, and Yugi talked for a while and had a very neat conversation. They laughed joyfully, having a great time spending together. Yami hopped inside the pickup truck as Tea looked up in amazement.

"Nice," Tea said._ 'That is one big truck.'_

"Thanks. It used to be Dad's before he..." Yugi said, then drifting into memories._ 'Before he was attacked by vampires.'_

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Thanks for showing us around."

"Well, it is my job!"

"Uh Tea... do you have time tomorrow?"

"I think about _threeish_, why?"

"Think you're up for ice cream? I heard there was a Cold Stone on Toybo Highway," Yugi suggested.

Tea giggled, and then answered, "sure, I'm up for a date."_ 'Wow, I can't believe he's asking me on a date! He seems to be the shy type.'_

Yugi nodded, and then said, "I'd give you my phone number, but we don't have a phone. I'll meet ya tomorrow at three at Cold Stone."

"Kay! See ya until then!" _'I can't believe he just asked me on a date!'_

Yugi winked before closing the door. Yami gave his brother a friendly punch. "Congratulations, only three days and you already got yourself a date."

"It's no big deal, Yami," Yugi sighed while rolling his eyes. "It just helps to have a brother who can_ read people's minds_."

"Yeah. I told ya Tea had the hots for ya! All it takes is a little motivation."

"I suppose huh?"

"Yep," Yami replied as he backed up the truck and drove home.


	5. Stockers at the Date

**Youngbountygirl:** Here's the next one. Aqua Girl wrote this one and I added the ending. Hope you guys enjoy this!

**Aqua Girl 007: **Anyways, here is the next chapter; I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

The next day, Yugi looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Yugi's wearing a black muscle shirt, black pants, a few golden bracelets, and two belts around his waist. Yugi also had a black arm cuff around his arm to match the muscle shirt. Yugi turned to look at the mirror, smiling at himself. He walked out of the bathroom and Yami was standing in the living room.

"Ready for your date?" Yami asked before Yugi nodded. "Do you want to use the truck?"

"No it's fine," Yugi reassured him.

"Trying to be romantic, aren't cha Yugi," Yami teased, nudging his little brother on the shoulder.

_"What?"_ Yugi asked in confusion.

"You know, you want walk her home so you can kiss her," Yami mused, making a kissing face.

_"No,"_ Yugi said, flustered. "I just don't want to take her home in a truck that smells like rotten corpse."

Yami rolled his eyes._ "Sure that's the reason."_ Yugi groaned while pink came on his cheeks. Though, Yami was guilty for carrying his food in the truck and sometimes dripping blood. Though, he did try to clean it up the best he could, sometimes it smelled like rotten corpse.

Yami and Yugi got in the truck and drove to the boundary line of the werewolf territory. When Yugi set up his date, he made sure it was around the werewolf territory, since his brother felt uncomfortable with him walking around the streets alone without protection. Yugi was prey to any living vampire around and Yami was not one to take chances. Yugi had to agree on those terms, since he doesn't want to become vampire food.

The truck stopped at a crossroad of what looked to be a downtown area. This was one of the werewolf territories. If Yami was to cross the boundary line, he would find himself dead before he could even say the word. Yugi looked back with a bright smile after jumping off the truck.

"I'll see ya later," Yugi greeted.

"Just remember Yugi, if you plan to _do it_ tonight bring a bag of condoms. I don't want my twin to become a baby daddy!" Yami cried out with a teasy smirk.

Yugi's face turned bright red. Yami laughed. "Relax; I'm only messing with ya. Good luck on the date."

_"Thanks,"_ Yugi said, still embarrassed about Yami's comment.

Yugi walked and crossed streets before he came up to the ice cream shop where he said he'd meet Tea. He waited for awhile until he saw Tea coming up towards him. He waved at her as she ran up to his side.

"Hey Yugi. Sorry I took so long," she apologized.

"It's alright. Come on let's go," Yugi said with a smile before they entered the building.

They stood in line for a while until they came up to the counter. A girl about Yugi's age dressed in a striped apron looked out of the stand with a bored expression. "What do you want to order?" she asked in a tone as if she was annoyed with Tea's presence.

"Two chocolate ice cream cones, please," Tea said, while she looked at the menu.

She began to pound buttons on the cash register. "That would be 300 yen."

Tea reached into her pocket and pulled out a few bills. Tea handed the money to her. She opened the register and gave Yugi the necessary change. She then went into the kitchen and came out with two ice cream cones.

Tea and Yugi walked over to a table and sat down at it.

"How do you like it in Domino City?" Tea wondered before she licked her ice-cream cone.

"It's pretty cool so far," Yugi answered.

"I'm wondering, are you and Yami in foster care?" Tea asked before she paused for a moment and waved her hands dismissively. _"Not that there's anything wrong with that!"_

"Yami and I are officially declared adults by the courts according to Japanese law," Yugi explained before he licked his ice-cream. "That's what happened to my cousin Seto after his step father committed suicide."

Yugi sighed. What he kept hidden was the fact that Seto is a vampire as well, but was bitten long ago by his step father Gozoburro. In fact, he never committed suicide, Seto killed him. However, he only killed out of defence, because his step father was about to have Mokuba for dinner. Seto had been protecting his brother for years, just like Yami is protecting Yugi. After Yami became a vampire, Seto was able to help them out a little _financially_. They also first met around court when the family's will was being decided. Seto came, since he was _family,_ according to the records, and some money was given to him. Though, they couldn't tell he was a vampire at the time, because instead of having red eyes, Seto had gold eyes. In fact, it was from his help that he and Yami found their home in Domino City with good hunting ground. Seto even helped Yami with his _"diet"_ so to speak.

As Yugi was eating his ice cream, he noticed a group of guys gawking at him and Tea. One of the boys had tan skin with blond hair which fell just above his shoulders. His purple gaze made him even more nervous. Another boy had streak white hair which fell to his shoulders and hard brown gaze. The last had long black hair and deep green eyes. Nervously, Yugi shifted his gaze towards Tea.

"Do you know those guys? They're staring at us funny," Yugi asked, trying to sound calm.

"They go to our school and hang out with Joey's little sister, Serenity. They keep to themselves alot so I don't know much about them." Tea paused for a moment. She seemed reluctant to telling Yugi the whole truth, but figured he deserved to know "The strange thing is that they keep on looking at Joey funny, which really creeps me out. I'm really starting to get worried, especially for Serenity."

"Serenity's probably okay," Yugi tried to comfort her, "those guys don't seem harmful."

"I'm not so sure about that," Tea said before a sigh escaped her lips. "You see, when Joey and Tristan were in middle school they were in a gang. They managed to barley get out of it. The group Serenity hangs out with now reminds Joey of the gang he used to be in."

_"__Oh," _Yugi said with a frown. "I'm sorry about that."

"Yugi, you don't need to apologize for that," Tea reassured him. "It wasn't your fault anyways. I mean you weren't even living here during the time."

Yugi smiled back at her. Then, he noticed the same group of boys gawking at him and Tea. It's really starting to make him feel uncomfortable. He decided to do something about it.

"Hold on," Yugi said before he stood up and walked towards the other group of boys.

"Um... sorry to interrupt," Yugi said nervously before the group of boys looked up, annoyed. "But my friend and I want you to stop staring at us. It's making us feel uncomfortable."

"Look," the blond hair boy growled. "The only reason why we are doing that is because we _know_ what your brother is."

_"__What?" _Yugi said in shock and confusion.

"You're not gonna believe us, but you might as well know..." he said, narrowing his eyes. "Your brother's a vampire. If you want to stay alive, we suggest that you should stay far away from him as possible."

Yugi stared at him dumbfounded. _How'd they find out about that? _The more Yugi looked in his eyes. They almost seemed..._animal like._ It dawned on Yugi that these boys were probably the werewolves. It's obvious they would know Yami was a vampire and were probably warning Yugi about it. He nodded, which surprised the boys, probably because they were expecting Yugi to think they were crazy or something.

"I promise my brother isn't like that," Yugi replied before he turned around and headed back to his table. The blond haired boy snorted before going back to doing his own business.

"Yugi is everything alright?" Tea asked worriedly.

Yugi nodded. "The blond guy said that he'll leave us alone. It was just a misunderstanding."

The boys did leave Yugi and Tea alone, but Yugi was still worried. He knew those guys would probably be a threat to his brother Yami. Despite the fact that Yami saw the werewolves as a shield to protect Yugi, Yugi saw them as a threat. Anyone that even thought about harming his brother was one he considered a threat, even if they thought all vampires were evil like the movies. Yugi decided to give it a rest, since his brother wasn't around and it wasn't like these guys were hunting Yami down anyhow.

After their ice cream date, Yugi walked Tea home. She talked about her life, how her and Joey became friends, and all that jazz. Yugi was interested in everything Tea talked about. She also mentioned about some of her old friends: Duke Devlin and Marik Ishtar. There was also a Remu and Ryou Bakura, but they seemed like _acquaintances_. Though, Tea would pause from time to time about those guys.

"So, what ever happened with Marik and Duke?" Yugi asked.

Tea paused and a frown showed on her face. She replied, "they turned into the boys you saw there. The blond one is Marik and the black-haired one is Duke. They just stopped hanging around me. I'm afraid Joey's gonna turn into them too, to be honest."

"That's weird, why would they just not want to be around you anymore?" Yugi asked, though deep inside, he knew the probable reason.

"_I don't know._ I tried talking to them, but they just kept pushing me off," Tea replied in an almost weeping tone.

"I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

"No, it's fine. I'm just afraid Joey will end up the same way. I know it seems silly and they were probably never my friends in the first place, but Serenity also said the same thing. Now, I don't know what's going on with her. She won't talk to me! I thought she was sick, but it's been almost a year and she still hasn't called me. Joey promised he'll talk to her, but she's not even communicating with him. Joey thinks she's depressed, but I don't know."

"Don't worry. Maybe things will work out," Yugi said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"I hope so."

Yugi and Tea stopped next to a house around a curtain neighbourhood. Tea smiled brightly and thanked, "thank you for walking me home. I'm glad I got to spend time with you."

"No problem," Yugi replied before Tea pecked a kiss on his cheek, making him blush.

"I guess I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya!" Yugi waved before walking back to the street where his brother was to pick him up. He felt awful that the werewolf pack have to separate from their friends like that. Even if one of them did change into a werewolf, why would they just leave their friends? Was it to protect them or something? What about Serenity? There were too many unanswered questions inside Yugi's mind.

Yugi sat on one of the benches next to the boundary line. He noticed, from the corner of his eye, the same group of boys watching him. He shot a glare at them, mostly due to the fact they were a threat to his brother. It should occur to them that if Yami was to _have Yugi for dinner_, it would've happened already. They hung out _everywhere_ together and they live together. Yugi found it annoying that these guys couldn't figure out that Yami was no threat to him. Then again, Tea did think he was at foster care, maybe these guys thought it too. Still, it seemed stupid in the boy's young mind.

Yami's truck was seen driving down the road and stopped it next to the bench. Yugi smiled as Yami opened the door and swung his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"How was your date? Did you remember to buy the condoms?" Yami asked teasingly as Yugi pushed his brother aside.

"Yami stop!" Yugi snapped.

"Co'mon Yugi, I was just kidding. You know I like messing with ya!"

"Yeah, that's why your truck smells like something from Dawn of the Dead."

Yami rolled his eyes before patting his brother's back. Yugi then whispered in his brother's ear, _"heads up, we're being watched by werewolves and they find you number one threat."_

Yami turned his head toward the three boys with raised eyebrows, noting the glares, then showed a devious smile asking, _"really?"_

"Yeah. I feel bad for Tea. Two of them used to be her friends and now they don't hang around her anymore."

"They're also jackasses," Yami smirked, eying at the boys. "Man, you weren't kidding. They really do find me _a threat_. They think I'm taking you home in my truck and drinking your every flesh and bone."

_"Ew,"_ Yugi cringed as Yami chuckled.

"I'm gonna try something," Yami smirked deviously, which Yugi didn't really like.

Yami came behind Yugi, placing two hands on each arm connected to the shoulder blade. Yugi had a bad feeling of what Yami was trying to pull off and he certainly didn't like the idea, especially with the boys grinning with their razor sharp teeth. Yami showed a lustful smirk while trailing his nose across Yugi's shoulder blades, making a loud sniffing and humming sound as if he just smelled his favourite baked cookies fresh from the oven. What _really_ crossed the line was when Yugi felt the tips of Yami's razor sharp teeth on his neck.

Yugi swiftly took a rolled up magazine, from inside of the pickup, and whacked it across Yami's head while shouting, "THAT'S ENOUGH, YAMI!" Yami gawked up laughing while Yugi kept whacking him a few more times with the magazine. "ARE YOU ASKING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?"

"I can't resist if these guys are thinking too much in me having you for dinner! At least the Remu guy seems to take a joke when he sees one!" Yami smirked. Yugi turned and noticed that the white-haired guy did seem to be chuckling. The blond guy, Marik, seemed to be rolling his eyes. "Marik seems to be taking the joke as well, though he's trying to stick to the mission. Duke took it well too."

"_Remu?_ You mean the other guy is _Remu_?" Yugi asked in slight shock, though it didn't surprise him that well.

"Yep. He also thinks I'm not bad for a vampire and he kinda likes me. You know, I think I just found my new best friend."

Yugi sighed while rolling his eyes as him and Yami got into the truck. Yami turned the truck around, making it to where his side of the window was rolled down and facing the werewolf boys. He grew a huge dirty smirk, which told Yugi that he was about to do something.

"I'm gonna give Remu a little treat of my own," Yami smirked as he slowly drove the truck and stuck up his middle finger in front of the boys._ "YOU OWE REMU 20, MARIK!"_ He then gawked up laughing again as Yugi rebuked his brother with a glare. "_What?_ I like the guy. I think he deserves to win his bet."

"What _bet_ was it?" Yugi asked.

"That I would flip them off when driving down the road."


	6. Fun and Games

**Youngbountygirl:** Okay, here's where we start getting to the plot of the story and where this is basing around. I also have a confession to make; I used a line from Twilight in this chapter. FLAME ME! Generally, I thought it was funny using it in this chapter. Oh well, you guys will probably not even notice it, though if you do... hehehehe

**Aqua Girl007: **Anyways, here is the next chapter.

* * *

It took a while, but Yugi began to finally like his life in Domino City. He and his brother made new friends and they were blending in school quite well. Yami's eyes were also slowly changing to a lighter brown color. Seto had mentioned to the boys that this was due to Yami's_ lack of drinking human blood _in his diet. Human blood contained a curtain chemical that was like acid to the color of the human skin. Since Yami never drank human blood, he was growing more color than a normal vampire. Yami even noticed himself growing slightly less pale.

The boys also grew closer with their friends Tea, Tristan, and Joey. Though, Joey was under alot of stress and pressure from his father's debts and his sister's lack of visitations. The boys did everything they could to keep in contact with Joey and check on him every once and a while. He needed friends with him with all the pressure he was going through.

Yugi and Tea became very close and were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Everyone in school knew about it and alot of the girls tried to find a date with Yami. Unfortunately, he never found interest in any of them, since most were annoying and he had bigger problems.

Yami heard his cell phone ring, which he bought only a few months ago, and checked the caller ID to see it was from Seto Kaiba. He sighed, and then answered, "What's up?"

_"Called to give you an update. Did you hear about the amount of murders on the News?" _Seto asked with seriousness in his eyes.

"Yeah. I sorta guessed it had something to do with vampires or rogue werewolves on the loose," Yami halfly joked.

_"This is serious, Yami! Your brother is in serious danger! There's a spread of vampire army growing and killing off innocents around most of Japan! My guess is that the VPS is not gonna stand for this!"_ Seto warned his cousin. VPS stood for _Vampire Protection Society_. They were like the vampire government meant to protect their kind and to assure that they don't get out of control, though humans were like food to them. They never considered protecting humans as much as vampires and Yami knew this. If they found Yugi living with Yami, still human, they would probably kill him off or _change him_. Yami had been trying to keep his brother hidden, just like Seto was keeping Mokuba hidden.

"I know," Yami replied before letting out a sigh. "How close are they to Domino City?"

_"Not far. My guess is three cities away. I wouldn't be surprised if you found a few nomads nearby."_

"_Hm._ Do you think Yugi and I will have to move again?"

_"I'd stay where you are until I say otherwise. For now, keep a close watch on Yugi. He's prey as far as most of these sons of bitches are concerned."_

"Believe me, I will."

_"Anyways, I have a meeting. I'll be hanging up soon."_

"Okay, take care."

_"Bye!"_

Yami hung up his phone and covered his face with two of his hands. Yugi was on the couch with a bag of potato chips, typing on his laptop. He looked up at his brother with questionable eyes. Yami sighed, biting the corner of his bottom lip.

"Seto says there are swarms of vamps killing innocents and creating more of them. We might have to move, if this gets out of control," Yami told Yugi.

"But we can't leave here, we just moved!" Yugi said.

"I know, but if we don't, you'll be vampire food and I'm not planning on losing another family member to those bitches again!"

"So... what do we do?"

"Seto said he'll call us if anything happens. Just stay close to werewolf territory at all costs and if not, stay close to me."

_"I know the drill, Daddy," _Yugi teased as Yami rolled his eyes. "Yami relax, we haven't had any attacks yet and as far as I know, the only concern is the werewolves."

"That's _always_ before the worst happens!"

"Yami!" Yugi said as Yami turned and felt his brother's hand on his own. "I'll be fine."

Yami smiled, and then held onto Yugi's hand while looking out the window of their apartment. He then heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. It was Joey who showed up. He usually came to visit once and a while when he wanted to hang out or something. Though, these days, he came around whenever he was having a hard day, because he never liked being at home.

"Joey, what's up?" Yami greeted.

"Dad's drunk again," Joey replied grimly while scratching the back of his neck. Yami let his friend in who continued his talk. "Not to mention Marik's being a bitch again!"

"You're always saying that," Yami smirked with folded arms. "I know you're mad, because he was telling you to _dig up some dirt about me_, but you've been mad about that for what? Four months?"

"It's not that, Yami! I was trying to call Serenity, and then _he_ picks up and tells me I can't talk to my own damn sister! What the hell is wrong with him?" Joey burst in anger.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa there._ Don't blow the house down," Yami said, trying to calm his friend down. He knew Joey was cutting close to transforming into a werewolf. There was no doubt about it.

"Sorry, it's just; it pisses me off that someone would keep me from talking to my own flesh and blood! I mean how would you feel if someone was keeping you from talking to Yugi?"

"I know, Joey," Yami said, trying to comfort his friend. They sat on the couch side by side. "I'm sorry you're going through this. I promise things are gonna turn out alright."

_"I wish!"_

"I know it is! She's your sister and I know if that were Yugi, he would do whatever it took to see me. You and Serenity, you two share a bond that can never be broken by anything or anyone."

"I suppose you're right," Joey sighed as he grew a smile on his face. "Am I annoying you with coming to your house like this?"

"No! You know you're allowed to come anytime. You're a really great friend."

"You are too, Yami," Joey replied, then he began sniffing, wrinkling his nose. He looked left, then right, then on Yami's shoulder. "_Huh,_ that's weird. You smell funny."

Yami rolled his eyes and replied, _"Gee thanks."_

"No, not like that, I mean... _never mind_."

Yami raised two eyebrows. He guessed that Joey's sense of smell must've already kicked in due to the transformation into a wolf. It would not be long at all before Joey's transformation into a werewolf was complete and he would join the pack. Yami felt a sense of fear in himself. What if Joey's transformation into a werewolf became the end of their friendship? Would Joey ever look at Yami the same again?

"Something wrong, man?" Joey asked concernedly.

"I... have a question. It's... kinda stupid _actually_," Yami said, slightly chuckling.

"_Yeah... _what?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise."

"You know how your family believes in the werewolf and vampire mumbo jumbo?" Yami asked as Joey nodded. "Well... _hypothetically_, say they were right and I was... _a vampire..._" Joey raised two eyebrows as if wondering what kind of question it was. "Not... the type that sucks human blood, but sticks to animal blood and _hypothetically_... you were a werewolf bound to kill vampires. Would we... still be friends?"

"Are you high?"

_"Just answer the damn question!" _Yami glared with slight annoyance.

"Sure Yami! I don't give a rat's ass if you drank animal blood! Though, I think you might've taken something this morning."

Yami rolled his eyes as Yugi chuckled. He sighed as Joey gave his friend a light punch, which brought a smile to Yami's face.

"Hey, how about we go to the arcade?" Joey offered.

"Sure, _why not?_" Yami shrugged, and then turned his head to face his brother. "You wanna come along?"

"You bet!" Yugi replied beamingly before closing his laptop and joining the other two boys.

Yami, Joey, and Yugi drove to the Domino Arcade and played a bunch of games. The arcade was almost dark with colored lights, some electronic games almost filling the place, a counter on the left with prizes, four token machines, and a snack room with tables and chairs. There was a loud sound of the electronic games involving shooting, racing, and even pinball, along with chattering people. The friends had alot of fun playing and laughing together like the best of pals. Everything seemed to be fun and happy. Atem even played a few rounds with Joey on a jungle game.

Just then, the werewolves Remu, Marik, and Duke walked to the arcade, not expecting Yami to be there until they _smelled_ him. He showed a devious smirk as they came close by.

"Great, the leach is here," Duke spat.

"_That's new. _Whatever happened to _Bloodsucker_ or _Captain Red-Eyes_? That one was my favourite," Yami asked teasingly.

"What the hell are _you guys_ doing here?" Joey asked angrily. _'Great, just great!'_

"We came to play some games. What are _you_ doing with the bloodsucker?" Marik asked with glaring eyes.

"His name is Yami, second, he's not a vampire, third, kiss my ass!"

"Look, I'm sorry about last night, but there was a reason you couldn't talk to your sister." _'That stupid mutt wouldn't calm down! I swear, women are such bitches!'_

"Don't give me that bull! What possible reason would you keep me from seeing my own sister? I haven't seen her in like what? A month? What the hell are you guys putting in her head?" _'She won't even talk to me anymore! I know these guys had _something_ to do with it!"_

"Calm down big guy or you might lose your cool," Remu smirked. _'Looks like he's changing big time. I wonder if he's caught onto Yami's sent yet.' _He was the only one who called Yami by his real name.

"Look, forget you guys! If I see you around my sister again, I'm gonna beat the crap outta you!" Joey shouted before leaving it at that. Yami followed his friend, trying to find a way of calming him down.

"What happened?" Yugi asked Joey worriedly.

_"It's nothing," _Joey muttered angrily.

"There was a fight with Joey and the three assholes. Joey's going to cool down," Yami explained as Yugi nodded.

"We can go somewhere else if you want," Yugi offered. "We could go to the park."

"Thanks. Let's leave," Joey decided as him and his friends drove to the park. It was filled with green grass and singing birds with the hot sun beating down on them. They played some basketball, though Yugi wasn't very good at it. The boys had fun playing at the park.

Joey, Yami, and Yugi shot a few hoops before Joey had to leave to check on his sister again. Yami enjoyed playing with Yugi, even if he wasn't so good at basketball. They laughed and even joked around a few times. Yugi mostly enjoyed Yami's company. Yami shot the ball into the hoop for the 20th time.

"NO FAIR! You're supposed to be easy on me!" Yugi teased.

"I am, you just suck," Yami teased back as Yugi threw the ball at his brother as hard as he could. Yami caught it, threw it to the side, and then tackled Yugi to the ground.

"_NO! _NO!STAY BACK!" Yugi cried aloud while laughing his guts off. He was pinned to the ground by his wrists and legs.

"Are you gonna say you're sorry?"

_"NEVER!"_

"Very well," Yami smirked, seemingly plotting. He sped, holding Yugi with one arm, and held him over a lake at the park. "Say you're sorry."

_"No fair!"_ Yugi shouted before swinging himself to kick his brother down, but he was too strong. _"Ugh!"_

_"Say you're sorry."_

"Okay! Fine! I'm sorry!"

Yami dropped Yugi to the ground and he fell on his behind while laughing loudly. Yami also laughed, and held Yugi's nose with the joints of his two fingers. Yugi still laughed enjoyably.

"If you _ever_, try to mess with me again, I will torture you slowly and painfully," Yami teased as Yugi laughed some more. "I'm the world's best predator, _aren't I?_"

"Maybe," Yugi replied with a smirk. "You have a way of catching your prey."

"Everything about me invites you in- my voice, my face, even my _smell_. As if I need any of that!" Yami smirked as Yugi laughed some more. Then he watched his brother speed off of him and around several trees. "As if you could outrun me!" He grabbed a huge tree branch that was bigger than Yugi's head and snapped it off like a twig before throwing it across the lake. "As if you could fight me off!"

"_As if you can be more of a pain in the neck!_ What the hell are you doing?" Yugi asked while laughing.

"I have no idea! I was just trying to see if I can scare you!"

"Well, you suck at it, Yami! I swear, you couldn't scare a kid in a haunted house!"

"_THAT'S IT!_ I'M COMING FOR YA, YUGI!"

"NO! _NO!_ _NOOOOOO!_" Yugi cried aloud, running from Yami before he felt extra weight bringing him to the ground, two arms around his chest area. _"I WANT TO LIVE!" _The boys laughed and Yami finally released his brother. Yugi wiped the tears from his eyes from all the joyful laughter. "I love you, Yami."

"I love you too," Yami replied. The twins gave a warm hug before Yami smelled something from the distance. It smelled like... _another vampire._


	7. The Chase

**Youngbountygirl:** Here's the next one. Aqua Girl wrote this one.

**Aqua Girl 007: **The vampires in this chapter are the DOMA bikers, including the guy with the monocle that Yami dueled when the arc began. We both decided to try something different and make them the villains of this story. Anyways, here is the next chapter; I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

The brothers noticed a group of men walking towards them.

The first man had short blond hair with muscles that made him look like he's a body builder or on steroids. He wore a brown trench coat, navy blue pants, a brown muscle shirt, black fingerless gloves, and combat boots. He seemed very serious and his sideburns were a perfect compliment to it. Yugi could see features that reminded him of his brother.

Another man wore a gray t-shirt, jeans and dark grey trench coat. He had red hair and a hard gaze. He seemed to remind the twins of Seto Kaiba almost. Only instead of having gold eyes, he held bloody red eyes. He seemed like someone to never mess around with.

The third man wore strange red chest armor plates, jeans, brown boots, and goggles around his forehead. He had shaggy brown hair which ruffled slightly in the wind. He held an Australian accent and seemed laid back. Yugi wasn't sure if this guy could pass as the guy from Digimon or Joey.

The last man wore a trench coat which fluttered in the wind. What the brothers found odd that the man wore a monocle on his right eye. This one gave Yugi chills down his spine. He didn't like him at first sight or any of the other guys.

Judging from the fact all of these guys had blood red eyes, Yugi and Yami knew right away that they were vampires. They got up on their feet as Yugi's heart began pounding from the inside of his chest. He knew that these men were bad news. Yami stood close to Yugi to prevent his sent from reaching the men.

_"Yugi, stand behind me," _Yami ordered quietly and Yugi did as he was told. He stood as close to Yami as he could without making himself seem obvious.

"Here's your ball back," the blond hair man said, tossing Yami the basketball, which he lost during his play with Yugi a while ago. Yami caught it with one hand with ease.

"Thank you," Yami said politely, trying to stay calm. He didn't want to reveal too much.

Yugi's hair ruffled in the breeze which cause the vampires heads to whip around, nostrils flaring. Yugi tried to hide himself, but knew inside that they could already sense him. The vampire with the red hair seemed to hold furrowed eyebrows, yet seemed to keep his cool. The blond-haired vampire stood with his serious look, seeming to be in control. The brown haired vampire held a smirk as if he knew Yami did something bad and was about to blackmail. The man with the monocle curled his lips into a smirk, staring at Yugi with hunger and lust.

"You brought a snack?" the man with the monocle said, taking a step forward. Yami put out his arm against Yugi.

"Control yourself. You already ate an hour ago!" The vampire with the red hair said plainly.

_"I want him!"_

"Let's go," Yami's voice was low. Yami slung his brothers onto his shoulders, knowing that he would run much faster than his brother. He rushed to the truck as fast as he could while the hungry vampire with the monocle came close on his heels. Hastily, Yami opened the passenger door and tossed Yugi inside. He quickly opened the other door and sat on the drivers set. He locked all the doors in the truck, even though he knew it was useless to lock the truck doors, but still worth a shot.

Yami glanced behind him and saw the man wearing the monocle enter a car behind him. The three other vampires seemed to be shouting at him about_ 'not being allowed to steal other's dinner'_ or whatever. It didn't matter to Yami other than bringing Yugi to safety.

Wasting no time at all, Yami turned on the truck, remembering to step on the clutch slowly before stepping down on the gas hard as he could, causing the truck to speed down the street. He weaved in and out of traffic, trying to avoid the blood thirsty beast. As a vampire, he was used to driving over 300 miles per hour. Yugi had been getting onto him about that, but now didn't care.

Yugi didn't want to look behind him. He was too afraid to look at the vampires in the eye. He clutched onto his seat and looked straight forward on the highway. His heart was pounding continuously, worried that the vampires would catch up to him.

When Yami reached an intersection, he turned the right corner abruptly. Yugi's muscles tensed up when this happened. Yami would pass up cars, driving left, then right. Yugi was hoping he didn't get sick from this. This was why Yami always drove slower. He was always afraid this fast driving would cause Yugi to get car sick.

Yami glanced behind him, noticing the group of men still hot on his trail. He turn another corner, which he knew lead into the wolf territory. He knew that the wolves would destroy the vampire. He prayed that this monster would find them. For right now, it didn't matter if he was on no man's zone or not. Yugi was the only thing that mattered to the young vampire.

Yami weaved in and out of the traffic in the streets until he drove in a back alley way. He heard the car behind him stop. He glanced behind him to see the man get out of the car and run towards them. Yami knew this was bad, especially since vampires could run faster than cars. They only drove cars to prevent suspicion and save energy.

The vampire grabbed a hold on the back of the truck and pulled himself up, hopping onto the trunk. The glass shattered from the back window when the vampire slammed his fist into it, causing Yugi to scream. The vampire grabbed onto his neck.

Yami hissed and showed his razor sharp tangs like a wild animal. He took one hand off of the steering wheel and managed to push the man back with his fist meeting his enemy's face. The man flew back onto the end of the trunk of the truck. Yugi pulled himself at Yami and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Suddenly, Yami heard a loud growl before he heard something land on the back of the truck. He glanced behind him as a huge white wolf pulled the vampire back. The werewolf carried the vampire in its teeth before it hopped off of the truck. Judging by the white fur, Yami guessed this was Remu. Yami pulled a huge smirk, knowing this vampire was toast, especially knowing how energetic Remu is when killing his prey.

Yami stopped the truck in an instant. Yugi didn't dare to look around while the vampire was being ripped apart by the wolf. Yami did and cringed over the sight. Blood, from the vampire, seemed to be dripping from Remu's fangs. Two more wolves ran up behind him. One was a blondish white and the other one was raven black.

When the growling stopped, Yami rolled the windows down and peeked out at what was left of the vampire. The vampire was lying dead on the ground with its head popped off while three large wolves surrounded him. Two of them had white, shaggy fur. The other wolf had long, black fur. Yami knew the other two wolves with Remu were Marik and Duke. Yugi clung on his brother tightly while peeking out from the back window.

The black wolf darted towards the truck, which made Yugi cling onto his brother even tighter and was about to cry out before Marik lunged at him, making Duke stop dead in his tracks. Duke turned his angry gaze towards Marik.

_'He trespassed!'_ Duke argued through the wolf mind link.

_'Our job is to protect humans from these bitches! Yami seems to be _protecting_ Yugi by trespassing. We can't attack! Besides, if you attack, you might hurt Yugi in the process!'_ Marik commanded, shaking his head.

_'Poo! At least I got my shot at that leech,'_ Remu smirked.

_'Fine!'_ Duke glared and reluctantly took a step back with a low growl.

"Thanks!" Yami thanks the wolves. "I owe you my brother's life! There were three others at the park, just to warn ya!"

_'Interesting! More bitches to kick ass,'_ Remu smirked.

"Have fun then! Less work for me!" Yami smirked as the wolves looked at him dumbfounded. "I can read your thoughts! You have a _weird_ communication and I have to say it's interesting!"

_'What happened? I saw a fight though you guys!'_ Yami heard a woman's voice speak.

_'Remu just kicked a bloodsucker's ass, Serenity!'_ Marik replied.

"Serenity, your brother's been trying to call! You should talk to him!" Yami cried out, figuring out the strange _wolf communication_.

_'Who was that?'_ Serenity asked through the mind link.

_'Leech that can read our thoughts,'_ Marik growled as Yami chuckled before putting his head back into the car. _'Drive out before I break this temporary truce!'_

Yami step on the gas and drove off. As he drove back to the apartment, he noticed that Yugi was still clinging onto him tightly. He couldn't blame Yugi. He must have been scared out of his mind from what happened. Though, Yami was glad he had his little _chat_ with the werewolves to keep his mood up through this dire situation. There was also the new window he was going to have to pay for and a story to make up for it.

Soon, Yami parked the truck in the apartment parking lot. Yugi looked up his brother, eyes brimming with tears. He had never been this scared since the vampires attacked his parents. Yami brought his right arm around Yugi, who was letting the tears fall onto his brother's sleeve of his shirt.

_"Yugi,"_ Yami said softly. "I'm sorry about what happened."

Yugi didn't respond right away. Instead he locked his brother in an embrace. Yugi nuzzled his face in Yami shirt while his whole body was trembling in fear. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, playing with his hair. Yami hated seeing his brother like this. He felt awful about causing him this much pain.

Yami made a shushing sound before lifting his brother's face so he looked him in the eye. He whispered, _"Yugi, no matter what, I promise I'll _always _be there for you."_

Tears continued to pour down Yugi's face and Yugi held his brother tighter while resting his head on Yami's shoulder and saying, _"I love you Yami."_

"I love you too," Yami replied truthfully, wanting to keep his promise. He wrapped his arms around his brother again. Yugi held his brother as tightly until he could to feel that cold skin. He knew he felt safe as long as Yami was there with him. It was always this way. Yami and Yugi were like a team and protected each other from _anything_. Though, a part of Yugi wished he wasn't so terrified of the other vampires and had the ability to fight back. Yugi felt so helpless and always needed his brother to protect him. Still, sometimes Yugi _needed_ his brother to hold him.

"_I'm glad you're not like those three vampires!" _Yugi cried, still holding onto Yami.

"Me too," Yami replied with a soft smile. "I can't imagine seeing you as food. That'd be the most horrible thought in the world." He lightly kissed Yugi's head while rubbing his brother's back. "You mean the world to me."

"_You mean the world to me too!"_ Yugi said, then separating himself his and Yami's hug before wiping his tears. "In fact, I'm kinda glad you changed into a vampire! I like riding on your back while you run through the forest and watching you hunt!"

Yami chuckled in a laugh, then replied, "I don't know how you can stand watching me hunt with me acting all monstrous and all!"

"I think it's awesome the way you take on lions, bears, and deer!"

"You're a weird one, you know that?"

"At least my eyes aren't weird!"

Yami rolled his eyes before locking Yugi in a warm embrace and whispered, _"I love you."_

"I love you too, Yami," Yugi replied in a whisper in a soft smile.


	8. Danger Awaits

**Youngbountygirl:** Hopefully, you guys enjoyed the intensity of the last chapter. I know in Twilight, Edward left Bella after one attack, but this doesn't include stupid elements from that book or movie. Aqua Girl and I both agreed that was stupid to just go up and leave after one attack and from his brother no doubt. This one won't follow any stupid elements. So, what will become of Yugi and Yami after that attack? Let's see shall we?

**Aqua Girl007: **I also edited this one. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

* * *

The next day, Yugi was still shaken up after the attack from the vampire. Yami stayed next to Yugi to make sure he was doing okay and nothing else happened. He still felt bad about what happened yesterday. They were just playing and having a good time, then began a chase from a bloodthirsty vampire. Though, he knew he couldn't change the way these vampires _think_.

Yami had talked to Seto yesterday about the attack. He didn't seem too surprised about it and figured that they were probably one of the nomads. Though, seeing that they stuck together, the only worst scenario is if the other three seek for vengeance against their lost comrade. Yami agreed that there was no doubt about that, but seeing that Remu was the one who killed the guy, the vampires would be going after the werewolves and not him or Yugi.

Yami happened to find Joey on the bench next to the school building while him and Yugi were walking to school. Yami could hear the voice through Joey's thoughts. _It was Serenity!_

"Sis, are you sure you're okay? I mean... _I'm really worried._ You barely see me anymore," Joey said.

_"I'm sorry, Joey. I'm trying, but I've just been so busy with work and all. I'm just glad I'm able to talk to you,"_ Serenity replied. Yami could see Joey's worry though his imagination of a bright young girl with reddish hair and brown eyes. He could only guess this was Serenity. Yami had to admit, the young girl was quite beautiful. _"I'm sorry about Marik."_

"Forget that asshole! He shouldn't have been keeping me from talking to you!"

_"Joey, it's more complicated than that. I mean yes, he shouldn't have been so rash, but I've been dealing with alot of drama lately. I was in a mental breakdown."_

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't be kept from talking to you!"

_"Joey, calm down! Just take it easy. I know you're dealing with alot, but take it in slowly."_

"Sorry Serenity," Joey muttered, feeling emotionally sad. Yami couldn't help, but feel bad for his friend. There was a dead silence between the two siblings. "I miss you. Thanks for calling."

_"Thank your friend, Yami. He told me you wanted to see me!"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa,_ YOU _SAW_ YAMI?" Joey burst aloud in shock, staring at Yami with widened eyes.

_"Sorta. I was with the boys and happened to run into him. He's such a sweet character! I don't know why the guys hate him so-"_ Then Yami could hear some background noises from Joey's mind. It sounded like Marik and Remu teasing her or something along the lines of_ 'the sick little bitch is in love with the bloodsucking parasite.' "I AM NOT! … You're so immature, Marik!"_ There was a long sigh heard. _"Sorry about that."_

"What's Marik doing?"

_"Being a big ol' jerk!"_

_"You like ta lick those fangs?"_ A voice in the background was heard. Joey and Yami could only guess it was Remu.

_"SHUT UP!"_ Serenity shouted.

"You tell him, Serenity! Tell that son of a bitch to go straight to hell!" Joey smirked as Serenity began laughing her head off. "Though, it's fine. Yami's single if you're interested." He winked at Yami, who couldn't hold back bursting into laughter.

_"NOT YOU TOO!"_ Serenity cried. Joey began laughing his guts off, imagining what he would believe Serenity would look like if she was blushing in embarrassment.

Tea came by and saw Joey laughing over the phone. She sighed and thinking,_ 'It's probably Serenity.'_

Joey looked up at Tea, then asked, "say Serenity, it's been a while since you and Tea talked. You wanna talk to her?"

_"Of course!"_ Serenity replied with a hint of excitement.

Joey lifted the phone to Tea, saying, "it's for you."

Tea took the phone and put it on her ear, then greeted, "Hey Serenity. Are you okay?"

_"I'm fine! It's been almost a year huh? How's things been going?"_ Serenity asked. She then sang, _"I heard you have a boyfriend!"_

"I do! His name's Yugi and he's absolutely wonderful!"

_"I bet! Is he cute?"_

"_Very._ I love him so much!" Tea replied with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Anyways, I heard you're hanging out with Marik and his friends these days. Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Serenity sighed, seemingly quiet, then said,_ "Tea... I need you to listen here. We were _wrong_ about them! I mean Marik and Duke, they shouldn't have been harsh to you like that, but we totally misunderstood. Marik was going though an emotional breakdown in the past and so was Duke. Marik wasn't thinking straight when he ran away and he does regret for the way he acted. I think you should give him another chance."_

"What do you mean we were wrong?" Tea asked frantic.

_"Calm down, Tea. They're not a gang... _per say._ They were never even making any trouble. They volunteer with helping out around the forest to prevent wildfires, pick up trash, and all sorts of stuff. They're also part of a group, who help each other with their emotional problems. I'm participating in it as well. That's why I haven't been visiting Joey as much. The boys can be jackasses sometimes, but they're sweet once you get to know them."_

"You're telling me they were part of some_ volunteer work_ and therapy sessions?"

_"Yes. I was having an emotional breakdown as well, but I'm doing fine now. I get a few glitches, but the doctor said that I'm allowed to have a few visitations."_

"That's just bull!"

_"I'm sorry, Tea. Look, I'm planning on visiting sometime next week. Maybe we can hangout like old times. We can talk and I can even tell you all about what me and the boys do."_

Tea sighed, seemingly worried and thought,_ 'maybe I am just overreacting. I mean she does seem like she wants to hang out with me and I can't just step away from this chance.'_ "Sure! I'd like that."

_"Cool! It'll be exciting to see your face again!"_

"Same here. I really missed ya."

_"I missed you too. Maybe I can even meet your new friends."_

"That'd be nice!"

Yami smiled, glad that Tea and Serenity were finally able to reunite again. He was also curious about Serenity. She seemed to have a catch for him, which was strange, seeing that she was a werewolf. Yami was disappointed he couldn't trespass werewolf territory and meet Serenity. Maybe when she starts going to Domino High without worrying about her _change_, maybe they could meet then. Yami thought it'd be nice to meet a werewolf that wasn't out to get him for once.

Yami and Yugi entered inside the school building in their uniforms. Joey seemed slightly happier than before, though still felt a huge weight on his shoulders. Yami felt really bad for him. He seemed to have been going through alot with his drunkard father and the issues with his sister. Even Yugi felt sorry for the poor guy.

The three boys: Marik, Duke, and Remu appeared in the middle of the halls. Yami only guessed that they were able to make it from where Serenity was to the school by their incredible speed. Werewolves ran faster than an average vampire, which was a great advantage to their hunt. It was also their most terrifying ability to all vampires.

The boys shot death glares at Yami, who nodded right back.

_'We're watching you, Bloodsucker!'_ Marik warned Yami.

_'This will be interesting, knowing that you can _read minds_,'_ Remu smirked in his thoughts. He began messing with Yami by picturing in his head of snapping Yami's head off with his jaws. Yami chuckled darkly.

_"I'd like to see you try,"_ Yami whispered darkly to Remu, who glared in response. Yami walked passed the boys with Yugi by his side.

"I wish you would stop taunting them like that," Yugi rebuked.

"Why not? It's fun and I kinda like them," Yami replied with a smile. "Not to mention one of their members digs me. I'm thinking of meeting her sometime."

"_Serenity?_ You like her or something?" Yugi asked with a huge smirk.

"Not really. I mean I haven't even _met_ the girl, but I think it's kinda cool that she digs me and wants to see me. I also find it fascinating that there's actually a werewolf that doesn't want to kill me."

"_Good point!_ Who knows? Maybe when you meet her you both can start _getting with it_ and I can get you back for the amount of times you tease about me and Tea," Yugi smirked before elbowing his brother, who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I doubt if you can top any of my jokes off."

"OH! Now, it's on! _Just you wait!_"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a small hut, the three vampires from the park sat around a table playing Poker. The hut was small, probably could pass as an apartment room. The kitchen and living room seemed to merge together as one room. There was a couch, TV, a tanned rug, and white wallpaper in the living room part. The kitchen part had a round table (where the boys sat down at), wooden chairs surrounding the table, a sink, a refrigerator, a stove, some cabinets, and the same white wallpaper as the living room part. There was a door at the end of the living room part across from the kitchen part that led to a bedroom and both parts held the smell of cinnamon. There was a window behind the table and next to the entrance of the door that led outside.

They all held serious looks on their faces. The vampire with the brown hair and goggles, on the other hand, smirked cockily with his feet on the table and holding five cards in his hand.

"I told that son of a bitch that going after the midget was not worth it!" the red head snapped.

"That's what you get for thinking with your stomach, right Alistar?" the brown head with the goggles smirked before Alistar punched him in the face.

"That's enough, Valon! Gurimo was a good friend and a brave one too. We _will_ have our revenge against those werewolves. They'll get what's coming to them," the blond haired vampire said. "Time to put down our hands."

"I've got three of a kind," Alistar said, showing his hand of four 10's. He eyed the blond haired vampire. "What did you get, Raphael?"

"Two of a kind," Raphael replied, showing his hand of two jacks. "What about you Valon?"

_"Full house baby!"_ Valon smirked braggily, showing his hand of two 4's and three 9's.

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_ Alistar snapped, pounding the wooden table with his fists before it broke in two. Valon laughed until tears came leaking out of his eyes.

"Congratulations Alistar, now I'm gonna have to buy us a knew f***ing table!" Raphael snapped while Valon still laughed.

"_Whatever!_ I say let the guy steam! It's worth seeing Alistar getting all fired up!" Valon responded, not even caring about the broken table.

Alistar sighed aloud, then crossed his arms over his chest while staring out the window. Valon wondered, "What I find interesting is that the boy we saw was willing to protect his _snack_. Not only that, but his eyes... they weren't even _red_, ya know mate?"

"I saw that too. His eyes were more of a brown color. I've never seen any vampire with those kind of eyes," Raphael agreed. "He's no ordinary vampire. I never smelled any human blood in his system either. It smelled like blood of a bear or dog. Something tells me his guy is not on and average diet. _Why would he protect him?_"

"Because they're brothers!" Alister snapped in reply with folded arms. His two friends stared at him. "That boy is willing to protect his twin human with his life!"

"You _knew_ that boy wasn't his snack to begin with?" Raphael asked in surprise.

"Yes. That's why I told Gurimo to leave the kid alone!" Alister admitted, showing a sorrowful face. "That kid reminded me of myself and Mikey before..." A memory popped into his head about how the vampire killed his family and almost himself: Gozoburro Kaiba. He could never forgive him for draining his blood in front of his very eyes. Eyebrows pointed at his nose. "That boy is lucky that his brother is still in one piece and still _human_. I couldn't drink his blood if I tried. If I did, I'd be no different than that son of a bitch."

"Somebody's gone soft!" Valon teased as Alistar shot him a death glare.

"That kid does not matter to us right now! Master Dartz wants us to take out this city and finish his army. We must do our job," Raphael said.

_"Whatever,"_ Valon shrugged before getting up from his chair. "And we can take down the werewolves!"

_"Of course,"_ Raphael smirked. "And since Gurimo was killed thanks to them, I'm more than happy to get my revenge! We'll gather and change as many vamps as we can! Our mission is to rid the world of werewolves!"

"Aw yeah!" Valon smirked with excitement inside himself.

"Any one of the humans will do!"

"Except the one we saw earlier," Alistar said with empathy in his eyes. "I'd like to make an exception with him. I doubt if he'd want to join us anyways after earlier and... I wouldn't forgive myself if I became anything like _Kaiba_!"

_"Softy,"_ Valon teased with his sly smirk.

"We may let the kid spare, but I doubt if Dartz will," Raphael said plainly.

"I have a solution, but we must keep it between ourselves and vow never to tell Dartz," Alistar suggested.

"And what would that be?" Raphel asked.

_"This should be good,"_ Valon smirked with crossed arms. Alistar felt unsure of his plan, but was sure this would protect one of his fellow vampire's _precious one_. Deep inside, a part of him wished Mikey was alive and human to be his own _precious one._


	9. Bad News

**Youngbountygirl:** Hey! I edited some things. Other than that, this was all Aqua. She had trouble with some parts and there's also the finals lol. I know that's a pain in the butt. Anyways enjoy!

**Aqua girl 007:** I'm sorry this took so long. I was having trouble with parts of this and it didn't help much that I had a ton of school work and my own stories worry about too. But anyways, here's the next chapter. Also Youngbountygirl wrote the ending of this too.

* * *

After the school day was done, Yami heard the bell ring and walled out of his classroom while Joey walked beside him. He and Yugi weren't in the same class this period. But he was going to meet him outside of the school to drive him home. Yugi was still not safe on his own with the possibility of vampires showing up like yesterday.

"Yami!" Yami heard a male voice call out. He whirled around to see the blond man from the day before standing behind him. "Can I speak to you in private?"

"Do you know this guy?" Joey whispered in Yami's ear, looking at the man from the corner of his eye.

_"Sorta," _Yami said, not wanting to give too much away. Yami let out a sigh. "I'll meet up with ya later."

Joey narrowed his eyes, slightly glaring. He didn't trust the stranger, but he knew Yami is able to handle things on his own. Joey decided to let Yami take care of this guy and nodded.

"Alright, I'll see ya later," Joey said before he started to walk away. 'I don't like this guy. I'm sure Yami can take care of himself. I hope he doesn't end up in a fight.'

Yami and the blond stranger walked outside beside the gym, which was empty and nobody could be found here, seeing that there was no PE this period. He began wondering how this guy was able to be allowed to walk in school. Then again, he probably used his speeding powers and blended in the crowd. Still, Yami was thinking, 'you'd think people would notice a huge muscular guy in his thirties walking around the school and call the school office.'

"Alright, what the hell do you want?" Yami demanded with his arms folded.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happen yesterday," Raphael apologized before a sigh escaped him. "We tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to us."

Yami didn't trust this man. After all, one of his _"friends"_ tried to kill his brother yesterday! Though, he did notice this guy and two of the other guys in the group try to stop the vampire who tried to hurt Yugi. Still, Yami held his ground. He needed answers of why this guy was here in the first place.

"Why did you come here anyways?" Yami questioned, wanting to cut straight to the point.

"You might've heard already. But _someone_ is trying to create an army of vampires by changing people in this and other cities."

_"I heard," _Yami said before he narrowed his eyes. "Why are you telling me this?"

He folded his arms. "Normally I wouldn't give a shit. But my friend Alistair lost his brother, who was close to him and he wouldn't want to see a fellow vampire suffer like he did."

Yami still didn't trust this man. Though, he was shocked that this man would tell him this, because it seemed so personal. It made sense that these people probably did feel sympathy for Yami, since Yugi was the only family he had left, not counting Seto. Yami saw who this _Alistar_ was when Raphiel began thinking over the event that happened last night. It seemed the red-haired vampire had some sort of _soft side_ for Yugi, seeing that he reminded him somewhat of his own little brother. Yami was sure, at this point, this guy was not planning on doing any harm to anyone, especially since this was a public school.

"Alright, what is this man planning?"

"Dartz is trying to create an army of vampires by turning as many humans into vampires as he can. He's planning on wiping most of Japan."

"Why?" Yami questioned.

"He's trying to rid the world of werewolves, since they're of an annoyance to their hunt and several of our loved ones have been killed by them."

"The only reason they did that is because your _prey_ is one with human flesh! Plus, they spared my life for protecting Yugi!" Yami snapped.

"All I know is if your brother isn't taken to safety, then he'll be dead or a vampire!" With that, the vampire walked away.

Yami stood there, trying to take this all in. He knew the vampires were spreading, but he had no idea that this was some sort of plot created by one person. Sometimes it was common for a vampire to create a vampire and think his or her creation was already dead or just didn't care. The VPS never allowed any vampire to leave his or her creation out alone to run a muck and would dive in to stop the spread.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the case. The vampire spread was an organized plot that was meant to make the werewolves extinct. That would mean Joey was in danger as well. Yami knew he would need a friend to be with him when the change was complete. Joey already felt abandoned by his family and a few of his former friends. There was also Tea, who was clueless about the whole situation.

Yami reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He dialled Seto number before he put it by his ear. Maybe Seto knew what to do about this.

"Hello?" he heard Seto ask on the other line after a few moments.

"It's Yami. Can I talk you about something?" Yami asked.

Seto groaned on the other line. "Alright, this better be important. I don't have time for small talk. I've got a company to run."

"I got news from another vampire telling me that someone named Dartz is responsible for turning people to create a vampire army."

"Don't worry," Seto assured his cousin. "My men are already taking care of these guys and protecting Domino City. It still explains the rampaging of vampires. I might need help if you're talking a vampire Hitler or something."

"What do you need help with?"

"I need you to come to my house soon as possible so we can take on these bastards. Plus, I want another vampire to help defend my little brother as well."

Yami didn't want to abandon Yugi! That was his brother and the only family member that was still _human_. Yami couldn't take Yugi with him, because Joey was still in his changing stage and needed a friend with him. Yami also wanted Yugi protected and Domino City had a werewolf territory where he could be protected. Yami felt a huge lump in his throat. Seto needed him right now and if he stayed with his brother, the VPS could easily kill him for sure, since Yugi was not _prey_.

Yami let out a sigh. _"Alright, I'll go there soon as possible," _Yami said before he hung up and he walked outside to the meeting place.

Yugi waved to his brother, then noticed something was bugging him. Yami decided it was time to break it to Yugi, even though it would probably hurt.

"Yami what's wrong?" Yugi asked, walking beside him.

Yami paused. He _really_ didn't want to do this, but had no other choice.

_"Yugi,"_ Yami said, and his voice was shaking. Yugi rose two eyebrows and seemed awfully worried. "Seto told me that he needs help with taking down the vampires. I got word that these spread of vampires are being done by one person, who's trying to kill off the werewolves. I have to go to Seto's place very soon to help stop this."

"Alright, when are we going there?" Yugi asked.

Yami shifted his gaze away. "That's the thing Yugi, I have to go _alone_."

_"What?" _Yugi said in shock. Yami had never gone anywhere without Yugi before!

"Yugi," Yami said, trying his hardest not to cry, "I know this is hard for the both of us, but the vampire army is getting out of control. And if they find me with you, they could kill you off easily and Joey's changing into a werewolf. He will need a friend who cares about him to keep him under control, who's familiar with the werewolf and vampire stuff. Not to mention if the VPS find you with me still human, they could kill or change you. I'm not gonna let that happen! _I'm sorry._"

Yugi paused. He knows his brother is right. If they are together, the other vampires will have a better advantage to hunting him down. Besides that, Joey needs someone to be there for him. Yugi had to be there for Joey when the change happened, so he wouldn't feel alone and left out. Still, that doesn't make this situation any easier on him. Yami was Yugi's brother and closer than a best friend.

Yugi nodded, trying to stay strong.

_"Alight," _Yugi said before he clung onto his brother. Tears were leaking from Yugi's eyes."Just promise me that you'll be alright!"

"I will," Yami promised, trying not to cry. He held onto Yugi, making his sent smell less horrible. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Yugi simply nodded at this. Nothing mattered to him. He just wanted to hold Yami a little bit longer before they departed from each other. Yugi wished in his heart that Yami wouldn't have to leave and that they would always be together. Though, some wishes weren't meant to be granted. Yugi hoped that he would one day see his brother again.


	10. Saying Goodbye

**Youngbountygirl:** Hey guys! Here's more of our vampire story. This story has almost made it to 100 hits. I'm actually impressed about that. Let's see if this story can get more hits. This is my chapter. I decided to post this one and the last chapter in a single day, since this one was very short. I guess it's a present to make it up to you guys for taking so long. Enjoy!

**Aqua Girl007: **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and I edited this one too.

* * *

Yami packed his bags with Yugi's help and sold their apartment room, not including the furniture. There was an apartment room that Yami and Yugi were able to rent off around the werewolf territory area. Yugi was safer there and closer to Joey. He needed to be around this area at all times until Yami gave Yugi a call.

Joey helped with renting Yugi an apartment room, when he realized that Yami was leaving. Though, he was told that Yami was leaving to _help a family member raising his little brother._ Yugi lied that he couldn't come with Yami due to the payment of traveling for two and he was planning on returning in a few years anyways. Joey gave into the story without question, since Yugi seemed supporting about this.

Joey took advantage of this by asking Yugi to room with him. This was Joey's chance to move from his father's place and be on his own. Yugi accepted and Yami knew this would be a good advantage for when Joey changed into a werewolf. The only fear Yami had was Joey not accepting him as his friend, despite being a vampire.

It took a day or two to move all the furniture from one apartment to the other. Yugi had to drive there, since the werewolves wouldn't show Yami mercy if he drove into werewolf territory. Joey was also moving his belongings and furniture. He had an Xbox 360, much to Yugi's liking, along with who knows how many DVD's and games.

After the movement was done, three days after deciding, Yami decided to say his goodbye's and give hugs to Yugi and his other friends. Yami said_ 'goodbye'_ to his friends Tristan and Tea, so Joey and Yugi were the last ones. They helped Yami load his pickup at the apartment building Yugi and Yami were previously staying in.

"We're gonna miss you, bud," Joey said.

"Same here, Joey. Sorry I have to leave. I promise I'll come back," Yami promised.

"You better!"

Yugi ran up and hugged his brother tightly while tears began rolling down his cheeks. Yami held his brother, taking in the scent that he would miss the most. He bit his bottom lip while tears began pouring out, ones he tried to hold back. _Yami never wanted to leave Yugi!_ Though, he knew he would be back after the vampire army was dealt with, he still wanted to see Yugi.

_"I love you so much, Yugi! I want you to know that, alright!"_ Yami cried aloud in tears.

"I love you too, Yami!" Yugi replied, kissing his brother on his head, and then leaning his head on Yami's shoulder. _"I love you more than anything!"_

"Come here!" Joey cried out before hugging both Yugi and Yami. _"You think you can just show up here and leave __just _like that?" Tears were pouring out of Joey's eyes.

_"I'm gonna miss you too, Joey!"_ Yami said, wiping his tears. "_You're a great friend!_ You look out for Yugi and I need you to promise me a few things. One is that you will cut Marik and the others some slack. The other is that nothing will change between us."

"Of course not, and I'll try to cut Marik and his friends some slack," Joey promised before exchanging a hug with Yami.

After the exchange of hugs, Yami hopped into his pickup and turned it on. Yugi got into Joey's car and Joey drove off on their way to their new apartment. Yami followed them undetected until they crossed the werewolf boundary line. Yami parked right at the boundary line on the side of the road, watching Joey drive Yugi to their new home.

Yami clutched onto the wheel and leaned his head against it while tears began pouring out. This pain was so unbarring that it touched the very core of Yami's soul. Yami could feel his fingers shaking on the grip of the wheel while crying his heart out. The other voices Yami heard from the pedestrians never mattered. All that mattered was that Yugi was gone. Yami looked up from the wheel and noticed finger marks on the wheel from the grip. A sigh escaped from his lips.

_'Stupid leech's not even making a damn move!'_ Yami heard one of the werewolves, most likely Duke, complaining. He was glad the windows were tented.

Yami changed his gears and drove down the road. It was time to move on and focus on the main issue at hand.

* * *

Inside Joey's car, Yugi was staring out the window, missing Yami. His eyes were bloodshot red from all the crying, but so were Joey's. Joey felt sad, but also pity that Yugi had to watch his brother leave like that. Joey wanted to do something to cheer his friend up. He began thinking of something to do while driving on his way to their new apartment.

When Joey and Yugi made it to the apartment, Yugi silently dragged his feet onto the new carpet floor with white walls on every corner of the room with pictures and posters, which Joey put up. He dug through the box of DVD's and to see what him and Yugi could watch together to get his mind off Yami.

"Hey Yugi, how 'bout we find a movie to watch?" Joey suggested. He pulled out several movies and laid them on the floor.

Yugi looked through the movies, which were usually action and adventure, horror, or Sci-Fi. There were also vampire movies like Underworld, Blade, and Count Dracula. _They reminded him of Yami._ It seemed that every movie reminded Yugi of Yami.

_"I don't know,"_ Yugi muttered sadly, and then let out a sigh. He noted a movie called New Moon. He chuckled a bit sarcastically. Yugi used to _hate_ Bella and now knew what it was like when someone you love just up and leaves. Though, at least Yami _had_ a reason. Yugi pulled up the movie and showed it.

_"You're f***ing with me right?"_ Joey asked grimly.

"I just need something to laugh about," Yugi replied. "In the mood to watch something stupid?"

"Is this your way of settling depression or something? Because if it is, you're sick! _What the hell?_ F***ing New Moon it is!" Joey said, taking the DVD and sticking it in the Xbox 360, since it played DVD's.

"Why'd you buy it anyways if you think it's stupid?"

"Old girlfriend."

_"Ah."_

Joey and Yugi watched New Moon. Yugi kept snorting a laugh about every possible scene that just seemed so idiotic. Yugi then remembered that Edward _did_ have a reason for leaving Bella: _his family members were bloodthirsty vampires, who had _temptations_ of drinking Bella's blood._ Though, what made Yugi laugh even harder was when Edward tried to show himself to the public to _attempt suicide_.

"This is so retarded," Yugi muttered in his laugh.

"More like bullshit. I mean what kind of a moron leaves his girlfriend out in the open just to get herself f***ing killed?" Joey asked while in laughter.

"Maybe he knew the werewolves would protect her," Yugi thought, since his brother also dropped him at the werewolf territory.

"_F*** that shit!_ My ex read the books. She said that Edward clarified that if he would've _known_ the werewolves would be involved with Bella, he wouldn't have left."

"Okay, now that's just stupid! I'm sorry, but Edward is a freakin' moron! I mean I know if that were Yami, he'd be more than happy to send his girlfriend on werewolf territory! I mean Bella was more protected with the werewolves than the clan of vampires!"

"_I know,_ it's stupid!"

"Also, Edward's a hypocrite. I mean he judges Jacob and his pack for being _monstrous_ and yet he's ten times worse," Yugi said, drinking his soda while watching the movie. _'I'm glad Yami's not like that.'_

"I know, right? I can see why the werewolves hate Edward and his family, but I can't understand the other way around. I mean _gee_."

"Hey Joey," Yugi said as Joey turned his head. "Thanks for putting up with me."

"No problem buddy. Hey, I heard there's a new movie coming out called the Hunger Games. Tristan and I were planning on watching it sometime. You wanna come with?" Joey offered.

"Sure, I'd love to! It sure beats sitting around here all day!" Yugi agreed, then looking at the clock. "Dang, it's past 10 already!"

"Yugi, it's a Friday!"

"I know, but waking up in the morning means having _breakfast_!"

"I hope you're not like one of those annoying morning people!"

_"Shut up!"_ Yugi smirked as Joey chuckled in laughter. He enjoyed picking on his friend like that. It seemed Yugi was feeling a little better after Yami leaving. It seemed that everything was going smoother now.


	11. Sick at the Movie

**Youngbountygirl:** Hey guys! This one is Aqua Girl's part. I did a few changes here and there to rather make the story fit or whatever. Also, I will be using Celsius, since that is the worldwide measurement and I don't think Japan uses Fahrenheit. I think you're gonna be at the edge of your seat by the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

**Aqua girl 007:** I wrote this one. Also I do mention the Hunger Games in this, but don't worry there are no spoilers to the movie. I just mentioned the shaky cam in the movie. Also Youngbountygirl edited this one.

* * *

As Yugi stepped into the theater, he could smell the popcorn popping as soon as the glass doors opened. The place was huge and filled with decorative carpet and blue and red walls. There were two entrances on each side of the snack bar, which led to the different movies playing. People standing in line to get some snacks or wait for a movie to start in another area.

Outside the snack bar area were ticket booths where everyone stood in line to buy their tickets. The three boys waited from the back of the line to buy their tickets.

"I want to watch this 3D," Joey announced, looking rather excited.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Dude, you know that's a waste of money, right?"

Joey snorted. "Who cares, this movie looks awesome in 3D. Besides, it's only five dollars extra."

_"__Fine," _Tristan gave in, still thinking it was stupid idea. "I still find it irritating!"

After waiting a while, they finally reached the front of the line and paid for their tickets. They were also given a pack of 3D glasses.

The boys walked into the theater to buy their snacks. They bought a large bucket of popcorn and three sodas for when they watched the movie. Yugi sprinkled butter on the popcorn to give it some extra flavor. Then, the boys walked into the entrance on the right and gave out their tickets.

The boys then walked into the entrance where the movie Hunger Games was being played at. The room was dark with only the large screen, which was showing random advertisements that always came before the previews. A few pod lights lit up the large room a little bit along the wall.

The boys walked up the steps and sat at the middle row for some good seats. Luckily, it was early, so there were plenty of seats available to choose from. Yugi sat between his two friends in the middle of the row. They placed their drinks in the cup holders and, despite Yugi's drink being on his right side of the arm rest, Joey still took up the arm rest while Tristan took up the other.

Yugi sighed in frustration, seeing that he had no room to rest his arm on._ 'This is just like New Moon where those dimwits didn't give Bella an arm rest!'_ Yugi complained in his mind. Just then, a smirk curled up on his lips. He licked the palms of his hands and rubbed the spit on his friend's arms on each side of the arm rest. Both boys' eyes widened, feeling Yugi's slobber and flinched their arms off the arm rest.

_"YICK!"_ Joey and Tristan responded together as Yugi laughed quietly, putting each of his arms on each side of the arm rests.

"Thanks for the arm rest _guys_!" Yugi smirked, then wiped the slobber off his hands with his shirt.

_"Hey!_" Joey said, annoyed by his actions. "What did you do that for?"

Yugi smiled. "I saw it in that in that stupid movie and I wanted to try it out."

"That was disgusting, even for me!" Joey glared, seemingly rather more agitated than usual.

Yugi rolled his eyes, then shifted them towards Tristan who looked rather ill. In fact, he wasn't even complaining to Yugi about the fact he wiped slobber on his arm. Yugi started to feel rather worried for his friend.

"Tristan, are you alright?" Yugi asked worriedly. "You don't look so neat."

"Don't worry about it," Tristan said with a smile. Yugi didn't believe his words, especially since he seemed very pale. Though, there wasn't really much else he could do about it.

The lights dimmed even more and the movie previews came on. The movies looked rather interesting to Yugi, especially the new Spider-man movie and the Avengers. He noted to himself to watch the Avengers sometime in the future. He heard that it was really good and there was a new actor playing Peter Parker that was better than the last actor who played him.

After the movie commercials ended, the movie started and Yugi noticed the camera was shaking alot. As the movie went on, Yugi enjoyed it. It was action packed and took his mind off of things. Yugi noticed the movie of the death games being played where each of the players were to kill each other. The idea of _games_ still reminded Yugi of Yami. _He always loved games._

About half way through the movie, Tristan clapped a hand over his mouth, running out of the theater like the screen was on fire. Yugi and Joey both figured it was because Tristan was going to vomit. Yugi knew right away that Tristan was _really_ REALLY sick. Him and Joey followed Tristan to the bathroom where he regurgitated everything from his stomach.

Joey knocked on the stall door. "Tristan, are you alright in there? Movie too scary for ya?" He was tempted not to laugh.

After a few moments, Tristan replied, "_Not really._ I'm sick. I think the shaky cam made it worse." He regretted more into the bowl again. "I'll meet you guys out there in a few minutes."

"Alright," Yugi said, still worried about his friend.

Yugi and Joey walked out of the washroom room. There were only a few other people standing around in the halls. Yugi could hear the popcorn popping in the concession stand, but it wasn't enough to erase Joey's laughter. Yugi sighed, knowing Joey's werewolf hormones were probably making him slightly bipolar.

Joey chuckled. "Damn Tristan is such a marshmallow!"

Yugi shrugged. "It's not really his fault. After all, he was sick before we went to the movie and the camera was shaking alot."

Joey laughed. "I was only kidding, Yuge."

Sighing, Yugi stared off into space. _He missed his brother._ Yugi sat on the steps located next to the bathroom, which lead up to the arcade room. Joey raised two eyebrows, seemingly worried for his spiky-haired friend. He walked and sat by the steps to talk to the guy.

Yugi sighed again. _"I wish Yami was here."_

"Yugi," Joey started, putting an arm around Yugi. "I know what it's like to miss a sibling. I hadn't seen Serenity in almost a year. I promise you I will watch your back no matter what."

A small smile pulled on Yugi's lips. "Thanks."

"And more importantly, I won't ever keep you from Yami. NEVER!" Joey promised. Yugi could see where this was going. Joey glared at the floor and clutched his fists. "I hate Marik and his posse for what they're doing to me! Keeping me from Serenity! They have no idea how I feel right now!"

"Joey, I know things will turn out okay in the end," Yugi promised, then hugged Joey tightly, feeling glad that there was someone who knew how he felt.

Glancing to the side, Yugi saw Tristan walk out of the washroom, still looking rather pale. Yugi and Joey walked up to their friend, seeing that Tristan seemed to have developed food poisoning. This was no surprise, since Tristan lived a very poor life and his mother never washed her hands before preparing food.

"You want to go back into the theater?" Yugi asked.

Tristan shook his head. "I just want to go home. I think I should get some rest."

"I'll take you home, buddy," Joey said.

The friends went back into Joey's pickup. Joey dropped Tristan off to his place. Yugi smiled, then noticed something when his hand touched Joey's shoulder. His eyebrows rose high above his eyebrows and his jaw instantly dropped. Yugi lifted himself higher, with his caffs on the seat, clamping his hand on Joey's forehead. Joey looked at Yugi weirdly.

"JOEY, YOU'RE BURNING UP!" Yugi cried worriedly.

"What do ya mean?" Joey asked with furrowed eyebrows. "I feel fine, Yuge!"

"You don't feel fine from where I'm standing! I swear you're close to 38!"

"I don't feel sick. Are you sure you're not overreacting?" Joey asked, his eyebrows still furrowed.

"I'm sure! Look we'll check your temperature and if it's normal, we can go to the arcade or something."

_"Fine,"_ Joey grumpily agreed, finding this very annoying, despite the fact that this is the first time Yugi _ever_ noticed his friend being sick.

Joey drove himself and Yugi back to their apartment. The moment they entered inside, Joey heard the cordless phone ringing. He checked the caller ID, then grinned. Yugi swore he heard a growl from his friend, who pressed the_ 'talk'_ button before he put it by his ear. Yugi's instincts sensed that Joey was about to change.

_"__J-Joey, where are ya!" _Joey's drunken father drawled on the other line. _"Yo' weren't here for the pas' three days. I need yo' help to get me into this f*** house!"_

"I told you Dad, I moved in with Yugi, or were you too drunk to pay attention?" Joey asked angrily.

"_I never say you cou' move out of my house, you son of a bitch!"_

"No, the court law, that mentioned_ a kid 16 or above can move out of his parents' house_, said I could! Besides that, I don't even _have_ your f***ing keys! You probably left them at the casino like usual!"

"_Don't give me that tone son or I'll beat yo' f***ing ass!"_

"Oh right, _I'm sore afraid! _Do me a favour and search for your own damn keys, because I ain't gonna search for you anymore! YOU GOT THAT?" Joey yelled at the phone before pressing the _'end' _button, then squeezed the phone before making a deep growling sound. "THAT. BLOW HARD. _SON. OF. A. BITCH!_"

Yugi stood frozen still as he heard Joey making that growling sound again, knowing what was about to happen. Joey crush the cordless phone in his hand and that hand slowly began growing short, blond fur. Yugi emotionlessly took a step back as Joey's body became covered with golden fur, shoes busting out of his feet, shirt halfly ripped at all sides, and his tail seemingly trying to fit its way into the jeans. Joey landed on his two hands, which were now paws.

_Joey's transformation finally happened! Joey was now a werewolf._


	12. Transformation

**Youngbountygirl:** My part! Decided to do this early, because I was too excited to do this part of the chapter about what happens after the transformation. Anyways, I think this should've been how Bella found out about Jacob being a werewolf, him changing in front of Bella lolz. I think that would've been something worth reading. It'll also include several things Aqua and I believe should've been in the Twilight book. Enjoy!

**Aqua Girl007: **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this.

* * *

Yugi stared at Joey, trying to remember what to do if he transformed. At least Joey's wolf form wasn't as scary as the other three boys and his fur wasn't as shaggy. Yugi began wondering if the fur had anything to do with the length of the hair, then remembered to focus on helping his friend. Joey made a barking sound, and then froze stiff. Joey looked at his paws, and then ran on his four feet all the way to the bathroom.

Yugi ran after his friend, knowing that Joey probably discovered that he transformed into a wolf and was freaking out. Yugi opened the bathroom door. He noticed Joey standing on his hind legs and two front paws in the sink, looking in the mirror. Joey ran backwards. He hit the wall, making a whining sound like a dog after being beaten several times. He then made more barking noises before Yugi ran to his friend, placing two hands on each side of the wolf's head.

"Joey, calm down! I'm right here!" Yugi said. Joey stared at his friend, panting heavily while seemingly confused. "Everything's gonna be alright! You understand?" Joey growled at Yugi, barking at him. Yugi backed against the bath tub, and then grabbed the shower head. He turned the shower knob on, turning on the cold water. Freezing cold water sprayed on Joey and he began shaking the water off. "JOEY, I SAID, _'CALM DOWN!'_" Yugi turned off the water and Joey shook the water off his fur, staring at his friend dumbfounded. "IF YOU THINK THIS IS BAD, I WAS CHASED BY THREE VAMPIRES BEFORE TODAY! YOU WANT TO SCARE ME SO BAD? BRING IT ON, WOLF BOY!"

Joey panted a little bit more, then bowed his head. Yugi sat on the edge of the tub, dropping the shower head into the tub. Joey leaped half his body on Yugi's lap as Yugi pet his friend's gold fur. Yugi sighed, wishing he knew Marik's or any of his friends' phone numbers. Unfortunately, Joey's phone was smashed and Yugi never bothered putting their numbers on his contact list.

"Yami and I never told you this, but our parents died from a vampire attack," Yugi admitted to Joey, whose ears perked up. "We escaped, but Yami was attacked in the process. His heart rate slowly slowed down, then stopped beeping. When they were about to wrap him and place him in a morgue, his eyes opened... _bloody red crimson eyes._" Joey stared at Yugi with two huge wolf eyes. Yugi glared at the floor of the bathroom, which now was filled with puddles of water. _"That never mattered to me."_ Yugi's voice now was very low. "As time passed... he began feeling weak and sick. He would vomit out every food he ate. There was nothing he could eat or drink, except water. When I brought home chicken one day, blood split everywhere and Yami began licking it off the floor." Joey still kept his widened-eyed look. Yugi showed a soft smile. "I let him drink the rest of the blood while hunting down some squirrels from a nearby park, so Yami could drink the blood and heal up. The legends you were taught aren't just _legends_, Joey. My brother's a vampire and there are others. That's why he had to leave. They're spreading all over Japan and it seems to be caused by a vampire clan trying to take your kind out. Yami wanted me to stay behind, so when you transformed, you would have a friend by your side that was familiar with this stuff."

Joey licked Yugi on his cheek as he responded with a laugh. He held his wolf friend in his arms, feeling two front legs trying to hug him back. Joey's ears began perking up again, backing off from Yugi. He raised two eyebrows, wondering what Joey was _hearing_. Joey turned around, walking toward the living room. Yugi was anxious to know what was on Joey's mind.

Suddenly, Joey began shifting back into his normal human form. His shirt was ripped and was barefooted. Moaning, he placed his hand on his forehead. Yugi grabbed two of his friend's shoulder blades and looked directly at his friend.

_"Yugi, I just talked to Serenity,"_ Joey said softly with a smile.

"_Serenity?_ But how?" Yugi asked.

"Apparently, werewolves have a mind link when they're in doggy form," Joey replied, then hugged Yugi tightly. "Thanks man! Sorry for scaring you like that."

"No, trust me Joey, I've seen things scarier than a barking dog," Yugi smirked as Joey rolled his eyes.

"Still, I was really freaking out there, man! I-I looked like..."

"A golden retriever? I've always wanted to have one!" Yugi replied with a perky smile. "They're always so soft and cuddly!"

_"That's even worse than what I was thinking!"_ Joey cried out, blushing.

"Not to me. Joey, you're not a monster and you're not a freak! Yami's not a freak either!"

"But he at least _looks_ human."

"And you can change human while Yami has to live with pale skin and different colored eyes."

_"Okay, you got me there!"_ Joey gave in as Yugi perked up a smile.

Suddenly, the boys heard a knock on the door. Joey got up and ran to the door, knowing who it was. Yugi walked behind his friend as he opened the door. Behind it was a young teenage girl with short reddish-brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a face filled with innocents. She wore blue shorts, an orange short sleeved shirt over a pink closed vest, and a pair of tennis shoes. Yugi wondered if this girl was Serenity, Joey's sister.

"Serenity, you're here!" Joey cried out in joy, hugging his sister, despite his clothes looking almost ripped to shreds.

_"Joey!"_ Serenity cried, holding her brother in her arms. Tears of joy leaked from her eyes. "I came as soon as I heard you transformed! I was surprised you were easier to calm down! It took the boys _forever_ to get me to calm down!"

"Well... Yugi kinda helped me with the _calming_ part, so when I got a hold of you, the rest was easy peasy," Joey bragged while rubbing the back of his neck. Then, Yugi peeked from the living room. Joey turned, and let his sister inside. "This is Yugi, my best pal!"

"Hi!" Yugi waved, showing his huge smile.

"So, you're the vampire boy the guys have been talking about," Serenity said innocently as Yugi blushed about the nickname. She giggled.

"Serenity, don't listen to a word those assholes say! I don't care if they really are werewolves or not! They kept me from talking to you!" Joey glared, folding his arms.

"That... was actually my fault, Joey," Serenity admitted, feeling guilty. Joey raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I was having a hard time controlling my powers with all the pressure from Tea and everything. When you called, I was a wolf and trying to change back. The boys tried to calm me down, but I couldn't and ended up running off. I had been off on my own in Russia and China from time to time to steam off. I came back when I heard you were trying to call me."

_"So that's what happened!"_ Yugi said. "My brother heard something about your _transformation_. He can read minds!"

"I heard! I'm curious about you Yugi. You're the only person who's found hanging with a vampire."

"Yami's different. He doesn't drink human blood. He's also my brother and... it would be like if Joey was a vampire. Would you still love him and be by his side, if he refused to drink human blood?"

Serenity chuckled, and then replied, "I suppose I would!"

"It's good to see you back, Serenity," Joey said softly, then hugging his sister again tightly.

"Serenity," Yugi called out to Serenity. She turned around and faced Yugi. "Listen, I think you should talk to Tea. She thinks you and the boys are part of some sort of _gang_ or something and... I think she's afraid that she's lost you and will lose Joey in the future."

"I tried talking to her, but..." Serenity admitted, and then sighed deeply. "All this pressure makes it hard to stay in human form!"

"Serenity, do you think Tea would care if you were a wolf or not?"

"Well... _no,_ but the boys would have a cow! The werewolves are part of a secret tribe. They stick together as a pack, _as a family._"

"You don't _have_ to tell Tea, but if she did see you transform, I'm saying that it wouldn't matter to her what you were. I guess what I'm trying to say is that... would you rather Tea seeing you transforming into a wolf, and probably freaking out in the process while keeping your friendship, or lose Tea as your friend, like Marik and Duke did?"

Serenity stared down at the floor, realizing where Yugi was going with this. Joey glared at the bathroom, and then sighed deeply. Serenity sat down on the couch and clutched her legs.

"Even if I _wanted_ to tell her, I was already given the order. When a wolf is given order by the Alpha, they must do as he says no matter what. Even if I wanted to, I can't if I tried," Serenity finally said.

"Wait, who the hell gave you orders like that?" Joey asked with glaring eyes.

"Marik, he's the Alpha!" Serenity replied.

"_Of course it's him._ Son of a bitch!" Joey seethed before he punched the wall.

"Wow, you really are doing better in controlling your wolf half!" Serenity complimented her brother with a perky smile. "I think Remu would be jealous!"

"Screw the wolves! I ain't gonna let some mother f***ing _Alpha_ tell me what to do! In fact, I might even tell Tea just to spite him!" Joey snapped as Yugi's eyes lit.

"Wait, did you ever talk to Marik?" Yugi asked.

"No, just Serenity," Joey replied.

"The boys are probably at the beach going cliff diving," Serenity said.

"Joey, I think it's time this whole dispute with Tea was settled once and for all! You were never given orders to not tell Tea, so you can settle it!" Yugi thought.

Joey smirked deviously. Serenity's eyes lit, but were also filled with nervousness. Serenity then gave off a smile, a very soft smile. The trio knew that this was the only way to settle the dispute with Tea and the werewolves. Tea had once shared a friendship with three of the werewolves that were far from friendship. Yugi wanted this to be mended. One of the goals he hoped for was to keep Joey's friendship with Tea, despite the werewolf stuff going on.

Yugi got out his phone and dialed Tea's number. He looked at Joey, who nodded, then at Serenity, who copied her brother's gesture. Yugi put the phone to his ear and heard several rings before hearing someone pick up.

_"Hey cutie pie!"_ Tea greeted.

"Oh, now you're calling me nicknames?" Yugi teased Tea.

_"Well, you are my boyfriend!"_

"True. Hey listen, Serenity just happened to stop by! She's been wanting to see you and perhaps explain what's been going on!"

_"Serenity's here?"_ Tea asked, seemingly like she was about to choke.

"She is! Listen, I think there's been alot misunderstanding with the both of you and I think it's time right now that you guys made up! You already know the address to me and Joey's place, just come by here and I'm sure everything will be explained. Just... _promise you won't freak out._"

_"_Freak out?_ Yugi, you're freaking _me _out!"_

"I swear, it's not the gang part, it's _something else_ and I will even bet you ten bucks that it will be nothing you would've _ever_ thought of!" Yugi said, holding a slight smirk.

"Tell her I bet her _twenty_ bucks!" Joey cried out as Yugi laughed.

Tea laughed, hearing Joey's cry. _"Alright! I'll be there as soon as I can. It would be nice to see Serenity again!"_

"Cool! I'll see ya then!" Yugi said before hanging up.

"I'm kinda nervous, though I suppose it's for the best," Serenity said.

"It'll also be payback for those sons of bitches keeping Serenity from me and Tea!" Joey smirked with folded arms. "I'll forgive Marik for not letting me talk to Serenity two weeks ago, but the rest is open season!"

"Marik's not gonna be happy about this," Serenity warned Joey and Yugi.

"Maybe, but I think this will mend all the hurt Tea has been feeling toward Marik, Duke, and you. Not that it's your fault, in fact it's _nobody's_ fault. I think Marik's scared and that's why he's been keeping this from Tea," Yugi assumed.

"He is. It'll be nice to hang out with Tea again after this whole thing is over," Serenity said with her perky smile.

Yugi knew this would happen at some point in the future, but it was for the best. It was time that all of Tea's hurt was healed once and for all.


	13. Spilling the Beans

**Youngbountygirl:** I edited this one. This is where you get to see Tea's reaction and the next chapter, we'll get to the story about what happened to Marik and why he disappeared.

**Aqua girl 007:** I wrote this one. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

"You sure the rest of the wolf pack went cliff diving?" Yugi asked.

"They usually go cliff diving on the weekends about this time. I lost touch with them an hour ago, so I'm sure that's where they're at," Serenity replied. "Besides, they don't know that Joey transformed yet, so whatever happens today will be out of their control."

Yugi frowned. How were they going to be able spill the beans to Tea? There was the chance of the wolves finding out. Still, as Serenity said, they wouldn't be able to stop them. The boys are still clueless about the transformation and Serenity was sure of it. When a wolf transforms, all the other wolves are linked to that wolf by sight and sound, even if their minds were blank.

There was also the other part of _how_ to tell Tea. She would obviously not be able to take the transformation as well as Yugi did. He was familiar with the supernatural, living with Yami as a vampire for almost a year and a half. This would definitely be something new. Joey seemed pumped about this, but Yugi and Serenity were so nervous, they were shaking.

"So what's the plan, Yuge?" Joey asked, seemingly anxious.

"Well, when Tea gets here, we'll try to talk to her gradually about this and prepare her, then you can transform in front of her. That way, she can't deny the fact," Yugi explained.

"Good idea Yuge," Joey said with a smile.

"Yeah, I like it. Though, I still feel nervous about this," Serenity admitted while biting her bottom lip.

"It's as I said Serenity, Tea won't care what you guys were," Yugi assured.

"Besides, this is my way of getting my revenge against Marik for forcing my sister to keep secrets from me and Tea and for hurting her like that! I don't care if I transform at the wrong time! It's already open season for Marik and you bet I'll be ready to bite his head off!" Joey glared with promise to his words. Yugi couldn't blame his friend for feeling this way. "I'm only gonna agree to join his little pack, because of my promise to Yami."

"Seems like Yami's a nice guy for a vampire," Serenity said, then made a chuckle. "Duke was so pissed for not being allowed to take a snap at him after crossing the boundary line."

_"Boundary line?"_ Joey questioned.

"The boundary line to werewolf territory. That's where we're at. Yami can't cross here or he's dead meat, but he did to save my life from a vampire that was trying to kill me. The werewolves took a snap at him and Duke almost got one on my brother," Yugi explained as Joey rose two eyebrows. "Marik stopped him... I guess because they would've hurt me if they tried."

"That's what Marik said. Not to mention Yami saved your life. Though, they still don't trust him," Serenity explained.

The three heard a car parking outside. Yugi knew it was Tea and let a sigh escape his lips. The siblings gave each other glances. It had been half an hour and Tea finally arrived. The gang knew what they had to do and decided to go at this carefully, so Tea would be able to take it all in. A knock was heard and Joey got up to open the door.

When Tea entered the house, Serenity ran up to her friend, locking her in an embrace. _She had never seen Tea in ages!_ After all, it had been almost _a year._ Serenity was especially surprised that she was able to control her powers a little better. It was probably due to all the happiness.

_"I'm glad you're here!"_ Serenity cried in tears.

"Same here," Tea said politely. She looked at Yugi and he nodded.

Tea sat down on the couch. Yugi decided to sit down beside her, just encase she freaked out about Joey's transformation. Joey leaned back on the couch with a smirk on his face. He was anxious to see what Tea's reaction to his transformation is going to be like. Serenity, on the other hand, seemed very nervous about this.

"Promise me you won't freak out?" Serenity said nervously, biting her bottom lip.

Tea eyed her suspiciously. _Why would Serenity say something like that? What is she up too?_ She seemed very nervous. Yugi said that this was not what she would ever think up, about the gang thing going on, so what was it? Joey started chuckling, as if he knew _that_ wasn't gonna happen.

_"Sure, I guess,"_ Tea said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you _sure_?" Joey asked with his smirky grin. "If you freak out, you owe Yugi ten bucks right?"

"What's going on?" Tea asked with folded arms.

Suddenly, Joey transformed in a millisecond and showed blond fur all over his body. This time, he was prepared for it. His shirt was stretchy, compared to the other one he previously ripped, his shorts were also stretchy sport shorts, and he had bare feet, not wanting to ruin another pair of good sneakers. Joey landed on his two hands, which were now paws.

Tea screamed with widened eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Joey looks an over sized wolf with short, blond fur. _How is he able to do that?_ She thought people were only able to do this in fiction! While screaming, Yugi flinched and held his girlfriend's hand tightly.

Joey ran up to his friend and jumped onto her lap, licking her face. Yugi and Serenity instantly laughed their heads off while this was happening. Eventually, Tea began laughing from all the licking on her face. Joey hopped off and sat on his hind legs and front paws, wagging his tail like a little puppy.

Serenity, for the first time, felt extremely relieved from all the stress that had been building up. Maybe this was all she needed, to be more _open_ about her wolf side toward her closest friend. _Perhaps Yugi was right! Perhaps this was a good idea to tell Tea!_ Now that Tea knew about Joey's transformation, Serenity's alpha order from Marik was now void.

Tea wiped Joey's slobber off of her face before staring at Yugi, then Serenity dumbfounded as Joey transformed back.

"Haven't heard from Marik and the others, so looks like we're off the hook for a few more hours," Joey said, then showed a pout. "Which sucks, because I wanna give that wolf-boy _alpha_ a piece of my mind!"

"_Marik?_ You mean-" Tea realized in pure shock.

"Yes Tea, we're _all_ werewolves. It kinda runs in the family. Whenever a vampire is nearby, a part of our family instantly... goes into what we call _'werewolf puberty,'_" Serenity explained. "It usually takes a long time to control our transformation, depending on how we _handle_ our emotions. When a werewolf starts becoming aggressive, he transforms instantly. It's all a matter of control. That's why I had been gone for so long. I couldn't, and still can't, control my wolf form."

"If that was the problem, why didn't you mention this to me before?" Tea asked angrily.

"It wasn't her fault. She was given an alpha order by that asshole Marik! When a wolf is given an alpha order, apparently he _has_ to do what the alpha says. Though, I just transformed today, so it was different for me," Joey explained.

"Though, it's really surprising, Joey. For me, I was stuck as a werewolf for almost three days. Even Duke was stuck for an entire day and that was in front of his family! You _really_ set off a world record," Serenity teased.

"Well, Yugi was with me and knew how to calm me down!"

"It was nothing, Joey. I knew you'd be freaking out alot and you needed me," Yugi slightly blushed.

"Shit Yugi, you must've freaked out like hell!" Tea said, feeling pity for her boyfriend.

"Not really. I guess he hadn't told you. His brother's a vampire who... apparently drinks only _animal blood_ according to Yugi," Serenity explained as Tea's eyes widened and stared at Yugi.

"She's not kidding. That's why Yami has those freaky eyes and is always pale. Though, he doesn't drink human blood. In fact, he hates the taste of it," Yugi assured.

_"Really?"_ Serenity asked in surprise.

"Yep, last time I snatched a bag of A positive, while volunteering for the Blood Donation Drive, Yami vomited it all over the toilet. And the stench was a killer! YICK!" Yugi cringed, plugging his nose.

Everyone burst into laughter. Serenity kept thinking about what Marik and the other werewolves would say if they heard that. They'd probably not believe it unless they saw it with their own eyes and even _that_ would have to take alot of convincing. Probably if they saw Yami vomiting human blood all over the floor, it'd definitely convince them.

"What I'm surprised is the fact you actually gave him _human_ blood," Joey said in his laughter.

"He was sick and I had just found out he was a vampire. I wanted him to live no matter what," Yugi admitted, staring down at the floor. "I guess I was desperate."

"I don't blame ya, man. Even _I_ know you're very close with him," Joey said.

"Serenity, I want you to tell me everything you know. About what's been going on with this _werewolf_ thing! I don't care if you guys are giant hairy wolves! I just want my friends back and I would like to know why I keep losing my friends and why they won't tell me!" Tea said as Serenity nodded.

"I'll tell you. I know it's for the best and will probably help Marik," Serenity agreed and she began telling the story.


	14. Caught Red Handed

**Youngbountygirl:** Now, here's where we get the whole story about the werewolves and everything. Now remember, this only talks about the werewolves who already transformed. It basically gives us an explanation to the whole ordeal. Enjoy!

**Aqua Girl007: **This is my first appearance of my oc Maria. She'll also appear later on in my own story Welcome to my Bizarre Life during the Grand Prix arc and maybe in Return of a Lost Soul too.

* * *

Serenity sighed, looked at the clock, which read 2:16. The boys should be finished with their swim by at least 2:30. There was still time to give Tea a background story before the boys find out that Serenity transformed human, clarifying that she was back in town and hadn't warned the boys. Though, she doubted if they would know she was here.

"I'll start with Marik. He had the roughest time when transforming, because there wasn't anyone to guide him. He was a lone wolf as far as I know," Serenity started off as Tea nodded. "The day he disappeared. Marik didn't have anyone to teach him the whole transformation process of going from human to wolf and vice versa."

"THAT'S WHY HE DISAPPEARED!" Tea cried aloud, covering her face with her two hands. "Oh my gosh! I had no idea! I'm so..."

"Wow, I guess it makes sense. Even _I_ had a hard time transforming back. If you hadn't appeared and taught me, I probably would've been stuck in wolf form myself," Joey commented.

"He had been stuck as a wolf for almost a whole year. When Marik finally learned how to transform, he returned home scared and in tears. Ishizu was pretty upset, but then when she hugged him-" Serenity said, before snorting. "She kinda had a heart attack. Marik was burning up like a hot iron! Werewolves have very high body temperature. She was familiar with the werewolf legends, thinking it was just a fairytale. Though, Marik couldn't stay as a human for long and Ishizu and Odion began going deeper into their family legacy. Once Marik began understanding about how this werewolf thing worked and how the gene was passed from one generation to the next, he started getting the hang of it."

"_So that's why Joey was burning up!_ By the way, who's Ishizu and Odion?" Yugi asked.

"They're Marik's siblings. His father died from a vampire attack while Marik was inside his mother and she died from cancer," Serenity explained. "He thought at first his father died from being mauled by a bear."

"Damn," Tea muttered.

"Anyways, Marik began following his father's footsteps and protecting people from vampires. That's what our job is. Whenever vampires come in the area, our werewolf genes hit one by one," Serenity explained as Tea nodded, taking this all in. "After Marik, Duke transformed. Luckily, Marik was on his patrols while this was going on. He explained everything and was able to get Duke to calm down. So, Duke started joining the pack. After that was Remu. Marik wasn't really close with Remu, and was even surprised by the transformation. Remu was more than happy about being a white wolf, though Ryou kinda freaked out at first. Apparently, Remu transformed in front of his twin brother. After they were both explained, Ryou began wanting to help us with our missions and stuff. He learned some fighting skills against vampires and is one of the very few members that helps while human. Odion is another that helps while still human and is Ryou's former teacher. Ishizu used to be the same until she transformed."

"So Ishizu's a werewolf too," Tea said, seemingly surprised by all this.

"Wow, so Ishizu's a werewolf, Remu's a werewolf, is there anything else I need to know?" Joey asked.

"We have more. Most of us also suspect Ryou might be changing as well, or in the process. Marik believes he might have it easier to transform than many of us, since he's familiar with the werewolves," Serenity said as her brother and Tea nodded. "Tristan also seems to show signs of transformation, though how that's possible is a mystery. It's possible his real father might be Austin Nightler. He was one of the former members of the pack before ours. He was known for going into bars."

"How do you know if Tristan's transforming?" Joey asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"We can smell the sent in their blood and they... _kinda_ act a little more aggressive than usual," Serenity replied as Yugi nodded.

"My brother noticed Joey's transformation when he started showing signs like the back hair," Yugi explained as Serenity began chuckling.

_"So that's why Joey's growing more back hair!"_ Tea smirked as Joey rolled his eyes. "So what's your story, Serenity?"

"I transformed when I was inside the bathroom inside the train station. My poor mom almost had a heart attack," Serenity chuckled. "Marik and the boys talked to me and I used my super speed to get out of the train and get home. As I said, I couldn't change for three days straight. The whole time, I was scared and didn't know what to do or how to explain what was going on to you. Marik told me not to get you involved in it... that it would make things worse."

"What do you mean _make things worse_?" Tea asked furiously.

"He tried talking to you about this and you snapped at him. I saw the whole thing from his point of view. He was scared and tried talking to you about what was going on. When you snapped at him... he was hurt and felt like he couldn't trust you anymore."

Tea remembered that day and guilt poured all over her. Now that she thought about it, the way she acted did seem very harsh. Even though she tried apologizing to Marik about the whole ordeal, seeing that as a werewolf, his emotions probably played its part in most of his attitude. It made sense why he would avoid Tea. Tea sighed as Serenity gave her friend a huge hug. Tears came out of Tea's eyes, holding her best friend tightly in her arms.

_"It's all my fault! If I would've listened to Marik, none of this would be happening!"_ Tea cried, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That still doesn't give him the right to hurt you just as much!" Joey glared, staring at the floor. He began making a growl before changing into a werewolf again.

"See what I mean by _not controlling powers_? Just a hint of anger of whatever type can cause an instant transformation. Joey seems to stay in more control than most of the boys, so he should be fine. Depression and doubt can also cause this. If this isn't controlled, a wolf can instantly hurt their loved ones without second thought, especially with the mind link all the wolves-" Serenity explained as Joey began barking at the door and making a rolling growl. Tea backed off, along with Yugi.

"_Oh no,_ the boys must be done with cliff diving and are linked in! Marik must be pissed," Serenity said, backing Tea behind her. "Careful, with Joey's mind link and having a disagreement with the wolves, he can easily attack you without warning or realization! That's what happened to Maria."

"You mean_ his_ _girlfriend_?" Tea asked, and then a loud gasp was heard from her. "You mean Marik did _that_?"

"He had an argument with Duke and things went haywire. Mark wasn't used to the mind link during the time."

Joey began barking up a storm that could be heard throughout the whole apartment. Yugi was hoping that Joey didn't bother the neighbors next door. The last thing he wanted was complaining about the barking. At least the apartment allowed pets and would probably think it was a pet dog or something. A part of him wondered what the pet policy was for _exotic pets_. Joey ran to the kitchen, then made a pouncing position, growling loud and deep.

"I'll see if I can catch up on what's going on. I'll try to control my animal form the best I can, but bare with me," Serenity warned as Yugi nodded.

"I'll try, hon," Tea promised with a calm smile.

Serenity smiled, then transformed into a reddish-brown wolf. She seemed calm for the most part, more so than Joey. He seemed very VERY angry and ready to kill something. Yugi walked to his friend and pet the back of Joey's fur. Joey looked at Yugi, who held a loving smile.

"Tell Marik we'll talk this out somewhere. I got us into this. I just don't want to see anyone getting hurt anymore," Yugi told Joey, then a sigh escaped his lips. "I never meant for any fighting to take place."

Joey still growled, but then put one front leg around Yugi for a hug. He wrapped his arms around his golden wolf friend. Tea felt nervous and guilty at the same time. She was anxious to know what was going on and if it was her fault that this was happening. While thinking this, Serenity transformed back and Joey walked over on all four legs toward Tea.

"When Joey changed, he happened to change right when the boys were on patrol. Him and Marik were having a long fight. Duke kinda butted in and Remu was just making it worse. I had to calm it down before it got out of hand. Joey can't really transform back, since he's still angry. I did convince Marik to talk with you if you're willing to listen... _took a lot of debating though_," Serenity explained. He looked at Joey. "You can speak to Marik through Joey. It'll be like you're talking to him. As long as the boys are in wolf form, they can see and hear everything the other wolf hears."

"Wow, I wonder how they can concentrate on one thing with that ability," Yugi said as Serenity chuckled.

"Practice."

_"Marik..."_ Tea started before giving off a sigh and kneeling down to Joey's size. "... if you can hear me... I truly am sorry for being so harsh those years ago. The truth was... I was scared and I know you must've been scared yourself. You were right... I should've listened and not just _assume_ things! Now that I know somewhat of what's really going on, I'm ready to listen."

Joey seemed to stay calm, making Tea wondering anxiously what Marik was saying. Serenity sighed before hearing her cell phone alerting a text message. She flipped it open and showed the text to Tea, which read, _'bring Tea and Yug 2 Mara.'_ Tea felt a sigh leave her lips. It seemed that Marik really was willing to listen.

"So, who's _Mara_?" Yugi asked.

"Maria, he just types that for _Maria_," Serenity explained. "Joey and I will drop you guys off at her house. You can ride on Joey and Tea can ride on me. Also Yugi, you're gonna want to get off really quick after Joey drops you off. Knowing my brother, he's gonna wanna snap at Marik and the boys are already placing bets."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Tea asked fearfully.

"It's fine. We wolves are quick healers. It's also a good way to let out our emotions. I once took a snap at Duke when I got pissed at him for being a pervert," Serenity assured as Tea bit her bottom lip, filled with nervousness.

Serenity changed into her wolf form and Tea swung her leg over her friend, riding her like a horse. Yugi copied the same gesture, except wrapping his legs and arms around Joey's wolf body. In one mere second, the wolves sped off and Tea immediately closed her eyes tightly while hanging onto Serenity's wolf body. Yugi did the same thing, being familiar with riding at lightning speed.

Wind blew against Tea's and Yugi's hair and the teen's bodies. Yugi wondered if he was going to end up with frizzed-up hair, as if having it spiked wasn't bad enough. He began remembering when Yami would take him on rides like these. It was no wonder Yugi was used to twisty rides! One would have to be able to survive lightning speed. He was hoping that Tea was no different.

Finally, the two wolves stopped and dropped off the teens next to a small house at another town. This particular town was over 20 miles passed Domino City called Ranoph. Serenity quickly shifted back to human form before Joey sped off in the blink of an eye. Tea gasped when that happened.

"Guess he's going after Marik._ That's gonna be rough_," Serenity assumed as the teenagers heard the door open.

There appeared, what looked to be like, a dark Mexican girl with flowing black, curly hair, dark brown eyes, slender waist with a rather large bottom, and a huge scar that was placed on the left side of her cheek. Serenity grinned happily while waving to the girl and running up to hug her tightly. They seemed to be close friends from what Yugi and Tea could tell. Tea knew she had missed alot of Serenity's life.

"Maria! I guess Marik text you!" Serenity said.

"He did!" Maria replied, and then turned her head to face Yugi. "You the vampire boy?"

_"Why does everyone keep calling me that?"_ Yugi complained as Maria laughed at the response. "It's Yugi."

"Marik said! You're very odd, you know. I want to know how you both came to know about the werewolves."

"Joey told me," Tea replied as Maria nodded.

"He transformed in front of me," Yugi replied.

_"Ah,"_ Maria said, showing a smile upon her lips. "I know you all are wanting to speak with Marik. He will be here as soon as he _lets out some steam._"

"Okay," Tea said with her calm smile.

"I have food inside. Want to come join in?"

"Sounds good to me," Yugi replied as everyone followed Maria inside the house.


	15. Make up

**Aqua girl 007:** I'm sorry about taking so long with this one. I got too caught up with my stories and other things.

**Youngbountygirl:** This was done by Aqua Girl. As she explained, she was trying to finish her other stories and I was trying to finish To The Unknown. Go figure huh? Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Joey and Marik were having their little wolf feud with growling, attacking with their teeth and claws, and trying to pin one down. Marik seemed to have more of the upper hand, being more familiar with_ being a wolf_ and how to fight. Despite this, Joey was hoping that with his fighting skills from growing up on the streets, he could take Marik down. Mostly, Joey would avoid Marik's pouncing or trying to bite him, so he could wait for the perfect attack.

Joey was thrown into the bushes, hiding himself. He could sense Marik's location from his movement from the little opening in the bushes.

_'I know where you're hiding, Joey! You can't hide from an old pro!'_ Marik smirked through the wolf mind link. Joey had forgotten that they had a wolf link. Though, that didn't matter, because he had an idea.

All of a sudden, Joey pounced on Marik, who stood up on his front feet to avoid the bite. The two wolves fell and rolled around, then Joey climbed over Marik's back, biting the upper part of the front left leg. Marik screeched in pain and rolled Joey off him. They both panted as Joey smiled victoriously on the bloody bite on Marik's upper front leg.

_'_Now,_ we're even!'_ Joey said victoriously.

_'Fair enough,'_ Marik grumbled in defeat as the two wolves morphed back into their human forms. He checked his left arm and saw a huge bite on his upper left arm with blood oozing from it. "Shit Joey!" He clamped his hand on the bleeding arm.

"Serves you right for being an asshole! You can take that and kiss my ass!" Joey smirked as Marik shot him a glare and a growl.

"You win this time nub, but mark my words, I _will_ get you next time!"

"Good luck with that!"

Joey and Marik walked together on their way to Maria's place. They weren't too far from the house, so it wasn't a long walk. Everyone else was inside the house: Maria, Ishizu, Remu, Duke, Ryou, Serenity, Odion and now Tea and Yugi. Since Tea knew about the werewolves, it was time to face her. This was _exactly_ what Marik wanted to avoid.

Marik swung the door open, feeling greatly annoyed. The boys turned and gawked up laughing at the bleeding bite mark on him. Even Yugi was trying hard not to laugh. Tea, on the other hand, was greatly horrified. She was not used to being around werewolves.

Marik washed the blood off, leaving a red mark in its place. Maria helped dry Marik's arm while everyone else, besides Ishizu and Tea, were laughing their guts off.

_"I can't believe I lost to a damn nub,"_ Marik groaned.

"Look on the bright side, you can fight an opponent about the same level as you next time, like my grandma," Remu said, laughing his head off. Everyone else was laughing with him.

"Isn't she dead?" Duke said, questioning his logic.

"That's the point," Remu said before the two boys started to laugh again.

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" Marik snapped, boiling red in anger.

Yugi started to laugh. He knew the boys really weren't going to kill each other. In fact, he knew of their fast healing. When Seto told Yami and Yugi about the werewolves, he mentioned about their ability to heal wounds in only five minutes. In fact, learning about the werewolves was one of the reasons why Yami decide to move to Domino City near the territory where the werewolves lived. The werewolves would keep Yugi safer than Yami could himself.

"Marik watch your language!" Ishizu scolded with folded arms and Marik groaned at that, still angry about what just happened.

Ishizu appeared dressed in her normal jeans and a black T-shirt. Her hair had been cut short medium size since her change. Tea had noticed this when she first came through the door. She couldn't hide the shock from her eyes, especially since she hadn't seen Ishizu in _years_. The shoulder length hair made it easier for her wolf form to run and hide. The only reason Duke kept his hair long was to attract girls.

"How can you laugh when Marik's arm is bleeding shit?" Tea asked angily.

"Relax, werewolves are the fastest healers in Japan! Even with a broken arm, it'll just heal up in three days. This prevents any hospital visits, so they don't question about our high temperature," Duke assured with a smirk across his lips. He took Marik's arm, where it was bitten, showing that the bite mark that was now gone. "See?"

"Off me!" Marik snapped, snatching his arm away.

"Don't worry, I still love you," Maria reassured with a teasing smile. Even she thought the idea of Marik being beaten by a new wolf was hilarious.

"Same here," Marik said before he planted a kiss on her lips.

Marik sat on the couch beside his girlfriend and across Tea. Marik felt a pang of guilty. He never saw Tea in ages, since he blew up at her years ago. He still remembered it. He had returned from 'running away' and Tea demanded to know where he was and why he ran off. Marik tried to explain to his friend the best that he could, especially since most of it was not _believable_, but Tea wouldn't listen. She did try to apologize later on, but Marik was still mad about the way she reacted last time. Marik never gave her a chance after that.

It was best now for Marik to try to start all over, especially since Tea already knew the werewolf secret anyways.

"Look Tea I'm sorry about not talking to you. Alot of shit was happening in my life and... I was still trying to control my _anger_. Werewolves tend to have... _emotional issues._ To be honest, after you snapped at me I was afraid you wouldn't believe me or speak to me again anyways, so I avoided you."

_"Well, I took it rather well didn't I?"_ Tea said sarcastically and Marik snorted at her comment.

"_Sorta._ You did scream when you saw me change," Joey reminded Tea with a smirk across his face as she shot daggers at the blond.

"Maybe you were _both_ wrong," Ishizu said before Marik and Tea shifted their gazes towards her. "Tea may have been too harsh on her judgments and not listened to both sides of the story. Marik, from what I can see, you were too stubborn and aggressive."

The more Marik thought about it, his sister was right. He was being stubborn about talking to Tea ever again, even after gaining more control over his emotions, and aggressive due to still being angry about how Tea snapped at him.

Tea seemed to feel the same way. Maybe she was too harsh on Marik. After all, he _was_ trying to make it up to his friend. It wasn't like it was Marik's fault. He became something he never saw _or heard_ of. If anything, he was probably scared shitless when transforming. At least with Joey, he had Yugi. Marik didn't have _anybody_. Not even his friends.

Marik let a sigh escape him. "My sister's right. I'm sorry for treating you like shit."

"It's alright," Tea replied honestly. "And I'm sorry for acting like a bitch."

Smirking, Joey lends back on the couch and put his hands behind his head. "So, are you going to thank me?"

Annoyed, Marik made a threatening growl and Joey rolled his eyes at that.

Suddenly, Yugi felt something vibrating in his pocket. Pulling his cell out of his pocket, Yugi looked down at the screen to see a message on the screen which said, _'vampires in Domino.'_ His eyes widened while holding onto his cell phone with his mouth gaping open. Everyone stared at him with confusion in their stares.

Tea looked at the message on Yugi's cell phone and her eyes also widened. She saw _'Yami'_ as the one who sent the message.

"Vampires in Domino? _Here?_" Tea asked in horror as the werewolves, besides Joey, glared.

"What did the bloodsucker tell ya?" Marik asked.

_"They're here,"_ Yugi replied, then looked up at the others. "The wide spread of vampires spreading in Japan, they're in Domino City!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Maria suddenly froze stiff in place.


	16. Finally at Domino

**Aqua Girl 007: **Anyways here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Youngbountygirl:** This was done by me. Good thing I'm fast at updating. Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi stared at the message he got from his brother. He pressed reply and typed in, _'U need help? I'm with warwolvz'_ before sending it, then turned his ring volume up. He brought his legs up to his chin and held them tightly. He stared down at the floor with furrowed eyebrows. He was scared. His brother was out there fighting the hoard and he couldn't be there for him.

"Yugi, what's going on?" Tea asked, terrified by this too.

"You know how Yami's a vampire? Well... he kinda had to lie about _why_ he was leaving Domino City. There's a wide spread of vampires raging out of control. They're killing or _changing_ humans. Yami left to help my cousin Seto fight the hoard," Yugi explained in a quiet tone. His eyes closed. "He told me to stay for Joey and because I was safer with the werewolves."

"Wait, he let you stay because of _us_?" Duke asked in pure shock.

"He... kinda likes you guys for protecting humans. I tried telling ya that my brother is not what you think. He wants me safe. Anyways, my guess is that he must've been fighting the hoard as the vampires hit Domino."

Yugi heard his cell phone ring and answered it, "hello?"

Yami was panting, saying, _"tell the werewolves to be on their guard. Those savages are on their way to their territory!"_

Yugi nodded, then told the others, "a hoard of vampires are on their way to this territory, Yami says for you to be on your guard."

"Tell him we are and to kiss my ass," Marik responded.

"He says-" Yugi responded before being interrupted.

_"I heard. Be safe okay,"_ Yami said.

"I will. I... _I love you, Yami._"

_"I love you too, Yugi. I gotta go!"_

"Okay. Bye."

_"Bye."_

Yugi hung up before a sigh escaped his lips. Tea leaned Yugi's head on her shoulder to sooth her boyfriend. She felt sorry for Yugi, since he missed his brother greatly. Ryou stared at Yugi longingly, feeling pity for the guy, even though they never met before. He knew he would miss Remu alot too if they were apart. Remu couldn't help, but pity Yugi as well.

Marik stood up boldly, and then announced, "Well, looks like we'll be heading for trouble. We'll need to prepare ourselves!"

"Wait, you're not gonna go out there are you?" Tea asked with glaring eyes.

_"No, we're gonna be sitting ducks until the bloodsuckers attack!"_ Marik replied sarcastically. "Of course we're going! And to be frank Yugi, if your so called _brother_ steps into our territory, it's hunting season for him."

"Marik, maybe _you_ may not like him, but he's still my friend and if he doesn't drink human blood, he's good by my standers!" Joey argued.

"He's a vampire Joey; vampires drink blood, _human_ blood! He's no longer your _friend_!" Marik snarled at Joey as the two werewolves growled before Yugi stepped in between them.

"Both of you _stop_! Yami's not passing into your _territory_, Marik! He'll be taking care of the vampires outside of your _territory_! Also, _to be frank,_ he's _my_ brother and Joey's friend! That's something you can't control, Mr. _Alpha_!" Yugi glared as Marik snarled in a low dark growl. Yugi stood his ground, two glaring eyes showing no fear.

Marik picked Yugi up by the collar of his shirt, staring into his eyes. He kept his glare as Marik warned, "He _better_ not pass! You've already caused enough trouble with your _stupidity_."

"If loving someone unconditionally is what you call _stupidity_, maybe _you_ need to change."

Marik's hands holding Yugi's collar began to shake until he dropped the midget boy. Marik walked out the door before slamming it, making everyone jump. Yugi began gasping for breath as Joey looked over to his friend with a smile. Duke smiled at Yugi with an impressive look.

"I never saw anyone stand up to Marik like that. Nice," Duke complimented.

"I was only speaking the truth. The only reason I'm with you guys is because my brother likes you. I don't care what he is! I just wish Marik would understand! To know what it's like to be so close to losing your brother, then find out that light of hope shining in the midst of darkness," Yugi said honestly, then sat on the couch. Ryou stared down at the floor.

"I don't blame you. I would be no different with Remu," Ryou admitted. Remu glared at his brother, and then sighed before staring at the floor. "I know Remu would be no different."

"Marik can be... _difficult_, but I believe you can help him, Yugi. You seem to have a gift of _bringing people together_," Odion mentioned with a soft smile, then eyed at Tea.

"You think?"

_"I know."_

"Odion, we should let Yugi join us! We can teach him how to fight!" Ryou said.

"_Fight?_ You mean to tell me you can fight while _human_?" Joey asked in disbelief.

"In our culture, sometimes a few in our family would volunteer to help the pack fight off vampires. They knew how to kill and slay vampires. Ryou and I are one of those few. If you want to, since you are aware of our culture, you can also volunteer to help the pack slay vampires."

"Wouldn't Yugi get killed?" Tea asked, scared about his safety.

"Being that he hangs with a vampire on a regular basis, Yugi will be running into danger anyways. If he learns to fight, Yugi can protect himself from other vampires and will less likely be in danger when he's with Yami," Ryou explained.

Yugi thought of the idea and it seemed tempting. It would be nice if Yami didn't always have to protect him all the time. Yugi nodded, and then stood up from the couch saying, "Teach me!"

"Wonderful!" Ryou replied with a childish smile.

"Then, I'm going too!" Tea declared with folded arms. "I know somewhat about the werewolf stuff, so I might as well be useful around here! Besides that, Marik owes me!"

"Very well, we'll be starting your training soon," Odion said as the two nodded. "We also have a ceremony in a week, if you're interested."

_"A ceremony?"_ Tea questioned.

"It's done every year. The elders of our tribe, that are still alive, come and explain our heritage and how we came to be werewolves," Ishizu said.

"Despite the stuff not being shit, I still find it boring!" Joey complained.

"I only come for the free food!" Duke smirked honestly as Ishizu glared, not pleased with his actions.

The door opened and Marik popped his head out saying: "Guys, we've got trouble!"

"Looks like we're off!" Remu smirked before he, Duke, Joey, Serenity, and Ishizu changed into their wolf form. Ishizu changed into a black wolf with dark black eyes. Yugi kept this in mind as the wolves ran off, except for Ishizu. Odion and Ryou stood outside of the house as Yugi and Tea trailed behind.

"So... _what now?_" Yugi asked.

"It's time we got you familiar with the weapons we use. Ryou will teach you how to slay vampires while I'm gone!" Odion said before he climbed on Ishizu's wolf back and she ran off at almost lightning speed.

"So, we'll be riding on wolves?" Tea asked.

"Precisely. Werewolves are very strong and it helps to have a human with them. Anyways, I should get you both to the training ground," Ryou said as he began walking toward his truck with Tea and Yugi following him.


	17. Training

**Youngbountygirl: **I apologize this took so long to get done, but Aqua Girl's been having really bad writer's block, so I decided to do this chapter for her and she can do the next one. Hopefully, it won't be as confusing and she can still do the scene she wanted to do for like forever lol. Anyways, enjoy this one.

**Aqua Girl 007: **Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Yugi and Tea followed Ryou to the truck. He brought out two bows and tossed one to Yugi and the other to Tea. Tea stared at the bow with two raised eyebrows, wondering what she was supposed to do with it. Ryou got out his own bow, and then several arrow carrier bags with several bows inside of it. He gave one to Yugi and the other one to Tea. Yugi was wondering why Ryou carried two extra bows and arrow carrier bags with arrows, even if he was planning on using them.

"I originally had brought these to go on a hunting trip with Odion and Remu, but seeing that you both need training, it's a good thing I brought these!" Ryou said brightly.

"Wait, we're actually gonna_ hunt animals_?" Tea asked with wide eyes. "I thought we were going to train."

"This _is_ training. First thing, and most important thing, you must learn is to aim. Hunting vampires means learning to aim for the neck. It's their weakest point," Ryou explained. "In fact, that's how vampires kill each other."

"You mean biting off the necks?" Yugi asked before Ryou nodded.

"It should not be hard for you, Yugi. When I first joined in, I knew nothing about vampires. Since you practically... _kinda_ grew up with one, you should be _very_ familiar with how vampires work and different ways to kill them. Can you name them?"

"Besides snapping the head off?" Yugi said, squinting his eyes slightly as if he was deep in thought. "I think preventing them from drinking blood is one. Yami almost died from not drinking any blood after he became a vampire."

"Which is why when you shoot for the neck, you must make sure the head is _completely_ off and all the blood is drained, so we can be sure he won't get back up again."

Tea instantly covered her mouth and turned extremely pale from the thought of what Ryou just said. To kill a vampire meant cutting off its head and draining its _blood_? It was almost like a rated R movie, only in real life. Yugi seemed very okay with this, since he had seen his brother fight other vampires before and kill them off that way. Though, he was in shock the first time he saw this. He knew Tea would not tolerate this very well, especially since every vampire _looked_ human.

"Not to worry, most likely you won't have to kill a vampire. The werewolves are usually the ones that do the killing," Ryou assured, trying to calm Tea as much as he could, seeing that she was not taking this very well.

"It's still gross!" Tea insisted.

_"You should see half the stuff Yami brings home,"_ Yugi muttered. Tea sighed, slowly shaking her head. She _really_ didn't want to know!

"Anyways, we should get going and see if we can find some game. Maybe a deer," Ryou said as he walked into the woods with Yugi and Tea following him, sticking together and staying quiet. "Now, when you shoot with a bow and arrow, make sure you put one leg forward, the opposite leg from the hand you're using to carry the bow. Put the arrow through the hole in the middle. The arm used to carry the bow is straight. Your two front fingers are holding the arrow with the third one curling around the string, then shoot, but whatever you do, make sure your finger isn't touching the arrow or it's gonna hurt worse than a bee sting."

"Okay," Yugi and Tea replied.

The trio entered the forest quietly. Ryou searched around for a place to spawn, so he would be able to let the prey come. He found a place on the branch of a tree that was a few feet up.

"Any of you climb?" Ryou asked.

"I can," Yugi said.

"I-I might need help," Tea admitted nervously. Ryou smiled and nodded.

Ryou climbed up to the branch, finding a good stepping area for his foot, so he could reach to that branch without falling. Yugi followed him, and then reached for Tea to climb after him. Ryou spawned on one branch, while Yugi and Tea spawned on the other, them sitting on their branch like a horse. They found it a little easier for them to be still without their legs growing numb.

_"This is training, so aim for the neck, Keep your eyes open, stay _very _still, and keep quiet,"_ Ryou instructed in a whisper as the two nodded.

Yugi laid back against the tree, relaxing himself, while also looking around to keep a sharp eye for any game. He remembered watching Yami hunt and copied what he did when looking for his prey. Yugi closed his eyes and quietly took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the forest. He could feel the cool breeze, since it was cutting close to Fall. He could hear the sounds of the rustling leaves, and then heard _something_ walking.

Yugi snapped open his eyes and his eyes began darting around. Tea seemed very nervous and bored. It was obvious she had no experience on hunting or even watching someone hunt. Yugi narrowed his eyes at a bird perching at a tree branch at a close distance. It seemed to be going for a worm inside of the hole of the tree. He slowly reached for his bow, putting the arrow through the hole, and then pulled it back, remembering how he was supposed to shoot a bow. He made sure his fingers, holding the bow, didn't touch the arrow, then aimed for the bird. Yugi closed one eye, so he'd have a good aim for the neck before releasing.

The arrow shot right passed the bird and onto the nearby tree head. The bird flew away. Tea had jumped from the arrow being shot, her body pulled away from Yugi's bow with widened eyes. Ryou looked at Yugi and squinted his eyes, while making his index finger and thumb look like they were holding something invisible. Yugi can see Ryou was gesturing that he _almost_ had it or that it was close, but not close enough.

Tea happened to spot a rabbit and began aiming for the rabbit, remembering Ryou's directions of how to use an arrow. She released the arrow and it struck the rabbit near its chest. She pumped her arm before the trio jumped off of the tree to retrieve the rabbit. Ryou examined the rabbit and declared it dead.

"You almost had it, but you must work on aiming it right. You didn't do too bad," Ryou winked.

"Thanks," Tea said.

"At least you did better than me," Yugi said, climbing up the tree to retrieve his arrow.

"_True._ I'm also glad to see you don't get _offended_ at being beaten by a girl," Tea teased.

"Actually, despite missing his prey, he did better than I expected," Ryou said, turning to Yugi. "I must say, how did you learn to hunt?"

"I didn't. I just see my brother hunt and decided to do what he does," Yugi replied, shrugging.

"Good notion. It's always wise to pay attention to what you see, hear, and feel," Ryou instructed as Yugi and Tea gave a nod.

The trio had continued their hunting for a long while. Yugi began getting better with his hunting and shooting for the necks. The larger animals were easier to shoot. Yugi would let Tea catch the larger animals he would find to give her an easier practice. He would go for the smaller animals, though not _rodent_ small animals. The hunting eventually made Yugi's and Tea's arms hurt and their legs numb from having to crouch low and stay like that for so long. It was no wonder hunters could easily get frostbite during the winter times.

Ryou decided to let his _students_ take a break from hunting. They walked back to Maria's house where Odion stood there between Joey and Serenity, who showed a very bright smile. She wore a very baggy shirt and a pair of stretchy shorts that would seem to be worn for boys. Tea rose two eyebrows, wondering why Serenity was wearing this kind of clothing. Then, it occurred to her that she's probably going to change into wolf form and if Serenity wore regular clothes, they'd tare up. Joey also wore a very similar outfit.

"How are they with aiming?" Odion asked.

"Fairly good," Ryou said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Tea still needs practice, but Yugi is getting there. I suppose living with a vampire does help him alot."

"Impressive. It is time you both learned to ride a wolf. This is the easy part, unless you have a weak stomach. This exercise is meant to grow your bodies used to riding a wolf. It took Ryou a good long while to grow used to riding his brother," Odion instructed.

"_I know what you mean._ I still remember riding on Yami for the first time I'd grow so dizzy I had a major headache the whole day and night," Yugi said.

"Then, you should be very used to a werewolf's speed, or at least enough to where your stomach and eyes can take it. Werewolves, believe it or not, are faster than vampires. They create more endurance due to using four legs instead of two."

"So, let's get started. You can ride on me, Tea. Just tug on me, if you get sick," Serenity said as Tea nodded uneasily. She never really thought about her _stomach_ taking the speeds of wolves.

Joey and Serenity transformed into their wolf forms with their clothes showing. Yugi climbed on Joey while Tea climbed on Serenity. They grabbed a good hold of the clothing before the wolves took off into the woods. Yugi couldn't help but smile as he felt the wind blowing against his face as the trees passed by. He kept laughing and by reflects he'd squeeze Joey's fur, if he wanted Joey to go a curtain direction, almost like riding a horse where the rider showed the horse which direction to take. He never had this much fun in awhile, especially since his brother was gone and he couldn't have rides like these.

Glancing to the side, Yugi noticed that his girlfriend was turning green. She was not used to riding fast speeds yet, especially with the twists and turns. She eventually squeezed both ends of Serenity's fur tightly as both wolves stopped. Tea climbed off of Serenity and leaned against the tree with one hand over her stomach. Yugi ran to Tea's side, seeing her looking very sick.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked before Tea poured out her lunch from her stomach, followed by some coughs. Yugi helped her pour out more of the contents from her stomach before walking her back to Maria's house.

_"Odion sure wasn't kidding about not being used to this,"_ Tea said hoarsely while Joey and Serenity changed back to their human forms.

"Don't worry, after a few days, you'll be able to ride _any_ wolf. In fact, just for fun, we'll take you on a field trip and put you on the craziest rides, just to strengthen up your stomach a bit. The more you grow used to the speeds, twists, and turns, the better you'll become. The main important factor, besides killing vampires, is guiding the wolf. It's important that you know how to do that, because with us werewolves _communicating_ to each other through our telepathic link, it's hard to focus where we're going. It helps to have someone guide us," Serenity instructed.

"Yugi seemed to know what to do in that area! I guess I don't have to tell you how to guide me through the woods," Joey halfly teased as Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Same with Tea," Serenity said. "It was reflex for her."

"_Wow!_ Say, I noticed something!" Joey said randomly.

"What's that?"

"Ryou's starting to have thick back hair like I did several months ago."


	18. Full Moon Ceremony

**Aqua girl 007:**I tried to get this done soon as I can to make it up to you guys. I also add an Ice Age reference too since I couldn't resist.

**Youngbountygirl:** Hey guys! I edited alot of this, because Aqua Girl 007 doesn't have Eclipse to- (everybody boos and throws tomatoes) HEEEEEEEEEY! It's only the legend that I'm going to put in here and it is actually very cool! This was the _interesting_ part of Eclipse. I mean there was violence and gore. This was actually one of my favorite parts of Eclipse. So yeah, the legends of the werewolves here are based off of the legends of the Quileutes. Seriously, it was really REALLY good! Besides, this story actually takes the _best_ parts of Twilight and this actually is _the best part of Twilight_. Enjoy! AND NO TOMATOES!

* * *

A week had passed since the start of Yugi's and Tea's training. Yugi was sitting in the passage seat of Joey's truck while his friend was driving down the highway. The sky was pitch black, except for the full moon and stars in the sky. Yugi stared out of the window. Alot of things have happened over the past week and not just Tea and Yugi becoming so good at hunting vampires that they were now allowed to go fight vampires with the others, though Yugi did find this very awesome.

Yugi heard from his brother that him and Seto found a few new allies, whom Joey had been personally acquainted with. They had been bitten by Dartz's men to create the army, but refused to be part of it. Seto assumed that this would happen sometime, knowing that being bitten and transforming into a vampire without warning does not _create_ a bloodthirsty and uncontrollable vampire. Usually, the vampires, that usually go on a rampage, are the ones who had no morals as a human like bums, druggies, alcoholics, and so forth.

Also, during the week, Ryou transformed into a werewolf, but almost _everyone_ saw that one coming, since he did show signs of changing into his wolf form. What nobody did exactly expect was _Tristan_ to transform into a werewolf as well. He was not related to any of the former werewolves of the previous werewolf pack like Joey, Serenity, Marik, Remu, Duke, Ishizu, and Ryou. In fact, there was a theory Odion did speculate could be the cause of Tristan's transformation.

Ever since the army of vampires attacking Domino City, werewolves have also grown rapidly. Obviously, every werewolf knew that the more vampires show up around the area and make contact the more werewolves will pop from the family gene. It usually starts with the offspring of the former wolf pack members and, if they aren't enough, will spread with the offspring of the former packs before the former pack. This will continue on and on. It was possible that Tristan's distant ancestor was a member of the wolf clan.

There was also Tristan's theory, which was that his _real_ father was a member of the former pack, since he never really _knew_ his real father and his mother was a harlot. Joey couldn't argue with that logic, since, knowing Tristan's messed up family, this was very plausible. Marik couldn't argue either, since he had heard rumors that one of the pack members did go to bars and eventually drank himself to death. It was possible that he played around with Tristan's mother while he was drunk. Everyone just dropped the subject all together, not wanting to go into details.

"Hey Yugi," Joey said, snapping Yugi from his thoughts. He shifted his gaze towards Joey. "You think the full moon will make me have an over-the-top wolf transformation like in the movies?"

"Come on, I know _that_ isn't true," Yugi said. "The full moon never had an effect like that before."

"Who knows? Maybe it makes me more _powerful_."

"I doubt _that_," Yugi teased him some more, rolling his eyes. "I mean if that were true, Yami would be burning in the sunlight!"

_"You suck,"_ Joey pouted playfully.

"Thanks," Yugi said with a teasing smile.

When they reached the area where the bonfire was going to take place, Joey parked the truck in the lot full of gravel alongside all the other trucks and cars. He climbed out of the truck and saw a large a group of people, who were sitting on lawn chairs, blankets, or the ground, gathering around a fire pit in the distance. There was a table nearby with food, drinks, and condiments. Tonight was the Full Moon Ceremony where all the werewolves and human volunteers gathered around to hear the legends about how the werewolves got their start.

Looking around the area, Yugi noticed alot of unfamiliar/somewhat familiar faces. Most of the kids, far as he could tell, were early high school or middle school age. Yugi assumed that they must be the new wolves with their packs. Due to the number of new werewolves, Marik's pack had to split into three packs. Marik even argued, _"I'm not leading a pack of 101 dalmatians to save my life!"_ so he chose two other wolves to be leaders and each werewolf chose which leader to follow.

Marik's pack obviously had its original members: Ishizu, Remu, and Duke, but also their new member Ryou. He only stayed, because he wanted to be with the pack Remu was with. This pack still held to their standers to kill any vampire who trespassed into werewolf territory. Despite this, Ryou did believe that not all vampires were monstrous like the other members. Ishizu, however, was neutral about the idea of a few number of vampires possibly not being as monstrous as their ancestors once believed.

Joey was the leader of his own pack. This was a great relief for him due to his and Marik's recent fights when he was under Marik. This was one of the reasons why Marik wanted the pack to split. Joey and Marik created more tension than a vampire did to a werewolf, which was saying alot. At least with Joey being the leader of his own pack, there wasn't so much tension and he could create a pack of his own that believed not all vampires were bloodthirsty monsters and there were ones that didn't drink human blood. His members were Serenity, Tristan (obviously), and Hanasaki Tomoya, who was one of the new werewolves.

Hanasaki did go to the same high school as Yugi and Joey, but was never paid attention to. He was one of those kids that sat at the dark corner of the classroom. He transformed a bit after Ryou transformed. Hanasaki was scared, as most new members are, but once he was told about the werewolves and how they worked he happily joined. Hanasaki and Yugi became almost like the best of friends and now Hanasaki was often found sitting with Yugi's group. This was the first time he ever felt he _belonged_ in something.

The third pack was what most of Marik's pack called _the cubs_. This was because the group consisted of members that were under the age of 15 and in middle school. Rebecka Hawkins, another new werewolf, was the leader, due to being good with the young ones and is 15 years old in high school. Of course, she went to a private school. She was also one of Yugi's neighbors that lived next door to his and Joey's apartment. Yugi knew, from the moment he met Rebecka, that she was about to transform. Though, what Yugi did not suspect was her transformation to be so quick. Then again, _all_ the other new members' transformations were quicker than Joey's.

When Yugi walked closer to the crowd, he noticed that Marik was holding a small piece of metal in each hand while he flicked the longer piece on the other, trying to start a fire. Yugi heard about that fire starting method before. Though, he was never really sure how it was supposed to work. In fact, the only time he's ever seen this method used before was in movies.

Annoyed, Remu crossed his arms. "You know, that's not how you start a fire, Marik. Why don't you just let me get my lighter?"

"Yeah it is! See, flint, steel, firewood, and spark, easy as pie," Marik replied as Yugi walked closer to the area. "And for the record, I'm doing just fine without your damn lighter!"

"Yeah," Remu said with a smirk, "pie that's hotter than the oven and can explode in your face."

"Whose side are you on?" Marik said, giving his friend a glare.

"The side that won't send me home in a body bag," Remu said with a smirk still on his face and Marik growled like a wild animal. Yugi didn't enough flinch when Marik did that. He saw Marik and Joey do this alot before the pack split. In fact, seeing the wolves fight like this was so common, Yugi wondered why they would criticized about vampires being _monstrous_, let alone his brother. At least Yami _acted_ civilized!

"Just finish the damn fire, Marik! We don't have all night," Duke complained, who was sitting on a lawn chair beside Joey, getting rather annoyed.

"He has a point," Hanasaki said timidly, not wanting another fight.

_"Alright, alright,"_ Marik said, sounding irritated.

"So, how are things going, Vampire Boy?" Maria asked as Joey sat down on the free lawn chair beside Duke.

"Besides watching two wolves fighting over fire? Pretty good," Yugi replied, sitting on the ground, on a blanket, in front of Joey. Maria snorted a chuckle, along with Joey and Serenity.

Marik struck the piece of metal again and a spark was created on one of the pieces of wood in the pit. After Marik noticed a spark, he dumped a few more twigs on it and blew on it. The fire began to grow larger. Duke sighed in great relief after the fire finally started. Yugi kept wondering why Marik didn't bother to use a lighter, then again, Marik's pride always got the best of him.

_"I'm Marik Ishtar, Lord of the Flames!"_ Marik boasted, probably trying to amuse his girlfriend. When Marik did that, put his leg up on the ledge of the fire pit, and his pants caught on fire.

"Hey Lord of the Flames, your leg is on fire!" Remu called out, walking towards the table.

Embarrassed, Marik kicked his leg in the air, then patted it to try to put out the fire. Everyone around Yugi burst out laughing at the strange sight, even Maria. Yugi let a chuckle escape him. He has to admit, this was quite funny. He even heard Rebecka and the other children gawking up in laughter. At least they got their laughs after being teased by Marik's pack almost _all the time_. They deserved a good laugh.

When Marik put out the fire, he sat down on one of the lawn chairs around the fire pit with a blush on his cheeks, especially since he was being laughed at by the children.

"Well, _that_ was embarrassing," Marik growled. Remu and Duke let out a snort.

"Don't worry, I still love ya," Maria said before she kissed Marik on the lips.

"Where's the chocolate?" Remu called out rather rudely, looking around the table for something.

"You're not gonna try melting chocolate on a stick, are you?" Duke said with a small smirk.

"Do you think I'm _that_ stupid?" Remu retorted, shifting his gaze towards Duke.

"Yes. Yes I do," Duke replied, causing the whole group to laugh again.

"F*** you," Remu grumbled.

"Remu, watch your language," Ishizu rebuked which caused Remu to groan.

"But serious, where are they?"

"They are under the graham cracker box."

Angry and embarrassed, Remu spotted the bag and grabbed a few pieces of chocolate along with a bunch of graham crackers and marshmallows before he sat down on the free lawn chair beside Marik.

"Hey guys!" Tea greeted, walking to the group, sitting at Yugi's side. She noticed the new werewolves. "Who are all the new faces?" She looked toward the middle school kids. "Are there really _this_ many new members? I mean I know Hanasaki and Tristan joined in, but I didn't think there were _more_."

_"Sorry,"_ Marik said, rubbing the back of his neck. "They came around just a few days ago. Those are the guys in the _Cub_ Pack—"

_"Cub Pack?"_ Rebecka yelled at the remark. Yugi showed a slight smirk, being familiar with Rebecka's quick temper. "We can handle ourselves perfectly fine! If anything, we are just as good as you guys are, So don't you dare insult us like that!"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Tea asked, looking at the girl in confusion.

"Sorry," Rebecka said sheepishly, calming down. "My name is Rebecca. I'm the leader of the new wolf pack. This is Leon," she said, pointing to a boy who had straight red hair. "Alex," she said, pointing to a brunette hair girl. "And John," she said, pointing to a boy with short black hair.

"Nice to meet you," Tea said politely.

"Is she your girlfriend, Yugi?" Rebecka asked.

"Guilty as charged," Yugi slightly teased as Rebecka fixed her glasses.

"How do you know her?" Tea asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Next door neighbor. We met a few days ago and Joey just took her a tour around the town and even let her be acquainted with our new _allies_."

"Cool!"

"Anyways, a few new wolf packs formed since I couldn't watch out for a pack with that many people," Marik explained.

"Yeah, Yugi told me about the split, but still why are so many people transforming all of a sudden?" Tea asked, shifting her gaze towards Ishizu. "It took Joey a few months to transform. Now, all of a sudden, it's taking people a week or a couple of days to?"

"With Joey, he only hung out with one vampire and he wasn't even as _threatening_," Ishizu explained. "While it is possible that Yami could've triggered Joey's transformation, he is only _one_ vampire. Plus, Yami was Joey's friend, not a foe. I will explain the rest of it when the ceremony starts."

Yugi and Tea got their hotdogs, chips, and soda as their dinner. They enjoyed spending time together while waiting for the ceremony to start. Yugi felt both excited and nervous about learning about the werewolf clan. He knew that his brother Yami would want to hear about this, especially knowing his curiosity. Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Hanasaki just sat about in their group talking and laughing.

Suddenly, there was a pause with Ishizu raising her hand to gather attention. Odion was on her right and, to Tristan's and Tea's shock, Joey's father was there as well. Tristan, who was sitting on the lawn chair behind Joey, leaned over to him.

_"Why's your father here?"_ Tristan asked.

_"He's the only surviving member of the former wolf clan. The other two died. I had to threaten my dad to stay sober or I'll never speak to him again,"_ Joey explained as Tristan nodded, not blaming his friend for doing that.

"We have always had magic in our blood!" Ishizu started her speech, "Though, _how did_ we start out this way? You may ask!

"In the beginning, we were spirit warriors. The Istars settled at the harbor of Japan, being shipbuilders and fishermen. The clan was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. Many would covet the Ishtar territory and try to attack us. Since we were small, we could not hold it, so we used our ships to escape them."

Everyone was completely hypnotized into the story Ishizu was telling. She had known her history of the Ishtars and how they started to become werewolves. Yugi, especially, grew in interest. A smile was shown upon his face.

"We do not know the first spirit warrior, but we do know that the farthest we can go back to is the leader Shada, the great Spirit Warrior. He would use his magic to defend our territory. According to the stories, their spirits would leave their bodies, women watching over them, and would use their spirit magic to blow fierce winds to blow their enemies' camps, make screaming winds to scare their foes, and command the animals of the forests, who could see and understand them, to do their bidding. Shada would wreak havoc on the intruders. The enemy's dogs would turn against their masters and bring an infestation of bats from the mountains. The dogs and bats won, Shada and the other spirit warriors returned to their bodies, and the Ishtars gained back their territory once more.

"Unfortunately, that is not the end of this tale. The most famous spirit warrior was one named Akefia. He is the one that gave us this magic in our blood. He had a brother named Zork Necrophades, who held great envy against him. On one of their spirit fights, created by Zork himself, he sacrificed his body and took over the body of his brother Akefia to rule the Ishtars as their leader. At first, Zork did nothing, but made sure everyone believed he was the true _Akefia_. Then, things began to change – Zork's first edict was forbidding any warrior from changing into their spirit forms, fearing of being caught or his brother taking control of his body once more. Zork claimed that he_ had a vision of danger_ to the people. He became a burden and made decisions Akefia would never request like taking a second and third wife, while the first one still lived, and making a bunch of rational decisions that included killing anyone growing suspicious, including women and children. Akefia watched in helpless fury.

"Eventually, Akefia tried to kill his own body to save his family. He would bring fierce wolves, but Zork stood behind his guards and the wolves kill off one of the young men protecting Zork, whom Akefia was close to. Because of this, he sent the wolves away.

"It was a burden to be a spirit warrior, which is why using the power of the spirit leaving the body was only used during time of need. Akefia roamed in agony, watching helplessly and being disoriented, uncomfortable, and horrified. He had been away from his body for so long, he was in dire depression and agony, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever.

"There was a great wolf that followed Akefia's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Akefia was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least _it_ had a body. At least _it_ had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness.

"That was when Akefia had an idea. He asked the great wolf to make room to share his body with him. The wolf agreed and Akefia entered the body of the great wolf with great relief and gratitude. It may have not been his human body, but it was better than roaming around as just a spirit filled with nothingness.

"As one, the man and the wolf returned to the family clan on the harbor. Everyone ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to attack the wolf with their spears with Zork staying safely behind. Akefia did not attack his warriors, but speaking with his eyes and yelping some of the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that this wolf was no ordinary animal and that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior named Shimon decided to disobey the false leader's orders and try to communicate to the wolf.

"Shimon left his spirit from his body at the same time Akefia left the wolf's body. Shimon gathered the truth in an instant with great shock, relief, and joy, welcoming the true leader home.

"By this point, Zork came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Shimon's body lying lifelessly on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening and it was already too late. He drew a knife to kill Shimon before he could return to his own body, crying,_ 'traitor!'_

"The warriors did not know what to do. The leader had forbidden their spirits to leave their bodies and it was their leader's decision how to punish those who disobeyed.

"Luckily, Shimon jumped into his body in the nick of time, but Zork had his knife at Shimon's throat and his hand covering the old warrior's mouth. Akefia's body was strong and Shimon's body was weak with age. Shimon could not say one word to warn the others before Zork _silenced_ him forever.

"Enraged by Shimon's murder, Akefia entered the great wolf's body and the greatest magic happened. Akefia's anger was too human to be a wolf and Akefia transformed into a man in one instant. This man did not look like Akefia's body, for his body was far too tan, he held snow-white hair, and dark brown eyes. This new man was the interpretation of Akefia's spirit. The warriors recognized him all at once, being that they have flown with Akefia's spirit.

"Zork tried to run, but Akefia had the strength of a wolf in this new body. He killed and crushed Zork's spirit before Zork could jump out of this stolen body.

"The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Akefia did not hesitate to make things right, working with his people again and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of spirits leaving the bodies. He had realized that it was too dangerous, now that the idea of stealing a life was in place. The spirit warriors were no more.

"Though, nobody needed the spirit warriors anymore, for there was a half man half wolf in their midst. Akefia also gave birth to many sons with this half wolf ability. They discovered that with this wolf ability, they could no longer age. The ones who did not like the wolf life would simply give up their wolf spirits and age like everyone else.

"Due to this still age, Akefia watched his wife grow old and die, eventually marrying his second, then third wife. The third wife was the one he had found as his _true spirit_ wife, who shared the same spirit length. That is where the organs of _imprinting_ originated. Many of you have questioned about this due to some people's_ bad explanation_." Ishizu darted two glaring eyes at Remu and Duke, who both rolled their eyes. Yugi had only heard a little about this _imprinting_ with werewolves, but never bothered going deep into it. Tea seemed curious about it like most of the girls around the fire. "Imprinting is not _love at first sight_, as some people say it is." Remu just snorted like he didn't believe it. "It is when a wolf finds the one woman_ or man_ who shares the same spirit wavelength. Because of this, the two are both attracted physically, and then eventually emotionally as they grow up together. This is not considered love, but more along the lines of _physical attraction_."

_"Or lust,"_ Remu muttered before Marik elbowed him, making him cringe in pain. Yugi found this very odd. Usually, Marik would laugh at almost every joke Remu or Duke made. Yugi knew for curtain that Yami laugh would at this idea. In fact, he'd probably make _more_ jokes.

"Anyways, after finding his true spirit wife, Akefia decided to give up his wolf spirit and grow up with his true wife and die when she did. That was the story of how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of this story..."

Joey's dad came forward, clearing his throat before he began to speak in a more rational deep voice. He didn't seem _out of it_ like usual, much to Joey's relief. Joey's father began, "I am the remainder of the living members of the former wolf pack... of course during my day we never had more than _one_ pack... or ones that have this theory of _goody_ vampires. Of course, during my time, we didn't make friends with people that made friends with vampires." Almost everyone laughed, because it was very true. This was not taken as an offense to Yugi, since Joey's father did have some gratitude toward Yugi for being there for his son during the transformation. Though, he did have a tendency of teasing people he liked when he was sober, or so Joey proclaimed. "Continuing from what Miss Ishtar has left off... many years have passed and Akefia was an older man. He began having troubles at the North with several young women disappearing and blamed it on the neighboring wolves due to discrimination. The wolves could read each others' minds in wolf form and knew it was not _themselves_ to blame. Another notion that was very odd was the number of new wolves appearing and ones unable to give up their wolf spirit over 30 years old. This was becoming troubling in both cases."

"Akefia was too old and let his eldest son Bakura take over and find the true culprit, so there would be no war between the two families. Bakura led five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, searching for evidence of the missing wives of this neighboring family. They came across _something_ they never encountered before – a creature which looked like a man, but was hard like stone and as cold as ice. His name was Atem." Yugi froze stiff, knowing that name was _very_ familiar. When him and Yami encountered Seto, he explained about the vampires. Atem was known as the first of the vampires to encounter the werewolves. Yugi was curious to know the wolves' side of the story. "The wolves attacked the monster. Atem put up a good fight and eventually killed three of the wolves, one of them being Bakura's brother. Bakura cried in vengeance and ripped the monster's head apart until he was no more."

Yugi winced. He couldn't imagine dying like _that_. This story was definitely different from the one he heard from Seto about Atem's story. In Seto's story, Atem was an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who, into a vampire and ruled Egypt with glory. When his people discovered he was a bloodsucking vampire, they shooed him from their country and he was left poor and hungry... well thirsty. He would salvage for any kind of _blood_ to satisfy his thirst, but only ones that usually pursued him.

One day, Atem faced the werewolves in the mountains and put up a good fight. He fought for his life, but was killed off. His wife, Queen Mana, who was the former Queen of Egypt until her and her husband were caste out of the land due to them being vampires, pursued revenge. She avenged her husband by killing off the wolves' village, but was killed off in the process. Nobody really knew _how_, but since that day, every vampire feared these werewolves and they became a threat to the vampires. Now, Yugi knew that Atem pursuing and drinking human blood was what caused these wolves to pursue against _him_.

Of course, Yami believed from day one that the reason for the wolves attacking was probably due to the amount of innocent people Atem had killed and Yami's assumptions were right. This was why Yami believed drinking human blood was preposterous, and not just because it was _gross_. Yami believed a vampire who drank human blood was a cannibalistic savage and acted like one. Why would someone, dead or alive, want to _eat_ what they were once were?

"They lived in fear that the man wasn't alone. Unfortunately, they were right. Atem had a mate, another blood drinker who came to the village to seek revenge, destroying everything in sight and killing many of its people. Bakura changed into his wolf form after hearing the news. He went to destroy the vampire wife _alone_.

"At first, they could not find the creature, only evidence of her attack. There were bodies that laid broken all around and drained of blood all across the road. That was when he heard screams from the harbor.

"Many of the people ran to the ships for refuge, but the vampire wife swam to them like a shark. She broke the boats and ships into pieces with her incredible strength. Those who tried to swim away were broken and killed too.

"She saw Bakura in his wolf form and forgot about the swimmers. The vampire wife swam so fast in a blur and came before Bakura. They fought in a bloody battle and Bakura lost his life to the woman. Akefia screamed his name in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. He was old, but his rage was strong and the true fight began.

"Akefia's third wife just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she hoped Akefia would win. She heard from the witnesses of the fight with her son Bakura and Atem and that his brother's diversion had saved him.

"The third wife took the knife that laid beside Bakura. She stared at the only living sons she had left and knew if their father died, they would be the only ones left. The third wife ran to the vampire wife with her dagger raised high. The vampire wife smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of weak human woman or knife.

"The third wife did something that the vampire wife did not expect. She fell on her knees at the woman's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart. Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the vampire wife. The vampire could not resist the lure of fresh blood leaving from the third wife's body. Instinctively, the vampire wife turned to the dying woman, consumed by thirst.

"Akefia's teeth closed around her neck and snapped the head of the vampire wife, blood pouring from her body.

"The battle had not ended, but now Akefia was no longer alone. Watching their mother die, the remaining sons felt rage that they sprang forth into their wolf form, though very young and not yet men. Many would guess they were... _cubs_. These were the ones that ended the war..." Marik and his team stood quiet at the last notion. Rebecka smiled genuinely, feeling glad that they were being given _some credit_ for their use instead of being teased about all the time. "Akefia never returned back to the village nor did he ever change to human again. He laid for one day beside the body of his third wife, growling whenever someone tried to touch her, then went into the forest and never returned.

"There was never a bloodbath war that was as worse as that... at least not until recently. Sometimes vampires will come and we'd kill them off. Wars came from time to time, but never were as memorable _or as dangerous_ as the one I have just told you... at least not _until_ recently and it is to be debated..." Joey's father gave out a sigh, then looked over at Yugi's direction. "We have also have never had a vampire for an ally before." He turned back to the audience. "Hopefully, this will give us hope that we will win this war, even with the help of our new and _surprising_ allies, if they prove to be called _allies_. There are some of you that don't trust them and some of you that can even be considered _friends_ with them. With this ceremony, we can have hope for the future and win this war to protect our family and city." He, Ishizu, and Odion left and everyone applaud for the story about the werewolves.

"That was sure... interesting," Tea said, gazing her eyes down. "I kinda like the third wife though. She was very brave for what she did."

Yugi shifted his gaze towards Joey. "What I kinda was backtracked on was... imprinting."

"Eh, it's just legend stuff," Joey explained. "Despite how Ishizu tries to get out of it, imprinting is _love at first sight thing_ to keep us from having a life."

Confused, Yugi stared at his friend. Could something like that really exist? Love at first sight was just fairytale stuff, right?

"Imprinting is not _love at first sight_ and it actually is known to happen with wolves." Ishizu said, shifted her gaze towards her little brother. "That's what happened with Maria and Marik about a year ago."

Marik blushed at that comment. Marik loves Maria, but he hates it when his sister has to point it out like that. Yugi's eyes widened a little. Was it true that Maria was _Marik's_ imprint? Obviously, Joey didn't seem to buy it, seeing that he was rolling his eyes.

"Yup, and it was quite entertaining to see Marik going all _gaga_ over Maria before they started dating," Remu said, trying to get Marik's goat. "In fact, I think he still does."

"Yeah right!" Marik snapped. "I know I'd love to see how _you_ react when you imprint."

"I'm a lone wolf," Remu said with a smirk. "I probably won't imprint on someone anyone time soon."

"You know, that doesn't make sense when you are literally _not_ a lone wolf," Marik retorted.

_"Whatever,"_ Remu said smugly, still roasting his marshmallow on the open fire. "I'm just surprised that you didn't imprint on a guy."

"Well, I know _you're_ going too," Marik said with a smirk before Remu glared fire at him.

"That's it," Remu growled before he charged at Marik, pushing him out of his chair.

"That's enough you two!" Ishizu rebuked.

Growling, Marik pushed himself off of the ground, then sat down in his chair while Remu sat down in his spot. Yugi sighed deeply, leaning back and supporting himself with his arms. Just then, a thought occurred to him.

"I'm wondering. Is it possible for a werewolf to imprint on a vampire?" Yugi asked curiously. Marik froze in place with a bite of a hotdog in his mouth. "I mean, they were human once too."

_"Possibly,"_ Ishizu muttered unemotionally, shifting her gaze away from his. Yugi furrowed his eyebrows with such curiosity. _What was she hiding from him?_

"Actually, it is possible," Joey's father said with such a deep and sorrowful voice.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked with two glaring eyes. He still had mistrust toward his father.

"I imprinted on a girl... one with cold pale skin..." Joey's dad admitted with a hint of rage and sorrow. Joey rose two eyebrows, showing a slightly gaping mouth. "During my day, they were killed on sight, but... nobody ever thought..."

_"Son of a bitch,"_ Duke muttered horrifically.

"Usually, a death of an imprint would mean fight to the death, but... there never was one. That is why _our pack _split."

"Is that also why you drink?" Tea blurted out.

"Maybe... I don't know why I do what I do. Maybe I'm just the lone wolf like Akefia. Once you lose that _imprint_, it hurts you both physically and mentally, making you do things you'd normally never do."

Yugi stared at the ground. He felt sorry for Joey's father and it seemed that Joey, though still distrusted his father, now understood him a little better. There was no doubt he was like Akefia after his third wife died, wondering into the wilderness and not knowing where to go. He was like a stray sheep.


	19. Patrol

**Youngbountygirl:** Now, we get to see Yugi and Tea actually fighting off vampires. One of the things I think Twilight should've added was Bella fighting off vampires. I mean she doesn't have to follow the "tough girls don't need no guys" cliché. I mean Katniss is tough, but still suffers hardship and curtain weaknesses. I mean this is a vampire movie! With every vampire fan fic, I'd like to use it to its very advantage and one of them being having good vampire fights. There won't be a lot of fights, because this isn't Slade, but there will be plenty of fights. So... enjoy our first fights with vampires! XD

**Aqua Girl 007: **I agree. Besides, some of my favourite vampire movies are things like Blade because of the fights. Though, the battle in this chapter is going to get bloody. But anyways, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Yugi and Joey did eventually return home to catch up on some sleep. Yugi couldn't stop dreaming about the legend he heard at the bonfire. He began seeing thousands of vampires attacking werewolves of different kinds, trying to kill one another. Every vampire and werewolf were being killed one by one in a number of ways than just one. The human volunteers would use their weapons like knives, slice shooters (a gun that shoots out a wired rope with a sharp arrow head that stays clamped inside the vampire's neck, once shot, to drag it around before cutting the head), and other weapons.

Yugi was riding on Joey, like usual, and guiding him through the forest. The speed was so quick, it would be hard for anyone to focus on _anything_. Joey was able to stop at one point before pouncing on one vampire and Yugi stabbing it right through the eye, blood spurting out like a hole in the hose. Joey used his muzzle to snap the head right off the body as more blood gushed all over the ground.

Yugi used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe the blood splattered on his face. He shoved the knife back into his boot. When human volunteers fight vampires, they were required to wear tight boots, leather pants tucked under the boots with sailor socks covering the hose of the pants, tight belt around the pants, black shirt tucked inside the pants, tight leather gloves, and a leather jacket tightly buttoned from the neck down. This clothing was required for several safety reasons of human contact with blood and preventing it from spreading it through families. This clothing was also required to be washed in bleach right after the fights.

Joey began dashing through the trees as Yugi kept his eyes furrowed with deep focus. He did his usual methods: guiding Joey through the trees, hanging on when Joey killed a vampire, and help kill Joey's prey. Every human volunteer was never allowed to leave their steed unless it was _absolutely_ necessary. Yugi was completely fine and felt extra safe in this matter. There wasn't really anything difficult he had to do. Just kill whatever Joey is trying to kill.

A vampire just so happened to attack Yugi from the side, pinning him to the ground. He didn't hesitate to push the vampire, by the neck, head away from his neck and body. Yugi was able to take a good hold of the head and twist it, the body falling on him before Joey used his muzzle to snap it off, blood gushing all over the ground. Yugi quickly got back on his friend.

"That was too close," Yugi sighed in relief. He heard a noise from the distance that sounded like Yami in pain. "I hear Yami, but what is he doing on Marik's territory?"

Joey rushed over to where Yugi heard Yami's voice. Yugi witnessed his brother wrestling with another vampire, who just bit him very close to the neck. Yami screamed in dire pain as Yugi stood there helplessly, not knowing any idea that would come to mind to help his brother.

Joey growled very angrily before running and pouncing onto the attacker. Yugi jumped off of Joey and ran to his wounded brother to stop the bleeding.

_"Yami, hang on there,"_ Yugi whispered, putting his hands over the bitten area.

_"Yugi,"_ Yami coughed, placing two of his hands on Yugi's, which were trying to stop the bleeding.

Yugi looked over at Joey's battle against the vile creature. Joey was on his hind legs, his front paws trying to grasp a hold of the vampire to pin him to the tree. Yugi watched there almost helplessly, feeling guilty he couldn't help his friend. _Yami needs him! _It seemed that Joey was struggling fighting this one, despite the vampire being uncontrollable and untalented. Yugi felt he couldn't do anything at all.

The vampire suddenly pinned Joey to the ground, finding a good hold to bite and kill him. Yugi's grip on Yami's wound tightened and tears were starting to spring out of his eyes in helplessness and anger. Yugi quickly stripped off his jacket to cover Yami's wound.

"Hold!" Yugi commanded Yami, who looked at his brother with such shock. Yugi didn't hesitate to rip the knife from his boot before running to the vampire, who was about to take a bite of Joey. "YOU EAT THIS!" Yugi shot the knife right into his stomach, ripping every part of his skin with contents of blood pouring out like a river.

"YUGI DON'T!" Yugi heard Yami shouted as he watched his only family member fall onto the ground face-forward with blood gushing onto the ground, eyes wide open and breath trembling. Yugi felt the intense pain in his stomach that felt like something just ripped out of his body and darkness was befalling him. He couldn't even notice the sweat on his brow.

Due to the amount of Yugi's blood spilt, the creature became too distracted in thirst and began running toward Yugi, but not before Joey pounced on him and ripped the head off its body. Joey changed into his human form, wearing his birthday suit, but he didn't care. He picked up his small friend, who could hardly catch his breath.

"Yugi, don't die on me man, please!" Joey cried out, trying to hold back his tears.

_"Th-The third... wife,"_ Yugi whispered before his eyes closed and became limped.

* * *

Yugi shot his body straight up from the bed, his two arms around his stomach while panting heavily. Once realizing that it was all a dream, he sighed deeply in relief. Yugi slowly laid back in bed on his side, still thinking over about the nightmare he had. His eyes were open and he was staring at the wall in front of him before slowly drifting to sleep. Luckily, Yugi didn't have another dream like that.

Yugi woke up the next day, his roommate still asleep, and walked into the Living Room. He took out his cell phone and dialed Yami's number. He just had to hear his brother's voice and knew Yami was up at this time of day. Yugi laid on the couch, hearing the rings from the other phone, waiting for Yami to pick up. He finally did.

_"Hey Yugi,"_ Yami called. _"How was the bonfire?"_

"Great! We had fun. The legends about the werewolves and their start was very interesting," Yugi replied. He told Yami about the legend of the Werewolves, Shada, Akefia, Akefia's fight against Atem, and his third wife's sacrifice.

_"Wow, that's really brutal. I hope it didn't give you nightmares."_

"Like they're any different than the amount of violence I deal with on a regular basis."

_"You had a nightmare from it, didn't ya? I can read your mind, Yugi."_

"We're not even that close to your rang, Mr. Edward Cullen!"

_"I don't need to be for you."_

Yugi sighed, then admitted, "I did have a dream about it, but just one part of the story."

_"You watch _way_ too many gore. Why don't you go and watch some less violent shows?"_

"Shut up!"

_"Co'mon Yugi, you know I'm just messing with ya!"_

"Yeah, but my dream was about me _stabbing a knife into my stomach_ to distract a vampire from killing Joey and you watched it with your own eyes. You don't _exactly_ have any room to tease about _that_!"

_"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Really Yugi, you've been having these nightmares since you started volunteering as a vampire hunter."_

"_I know._ I wish these nightmares would stop. I'm already stressing out over killing things that were once called human beings. How can Marik even look at himself in the mirror?"

_"Calm down, Yugi. You're not showing any signs of PTSD yet."_

"I know. I still feel really stressed and guilty."

_"I know... Yugi."_

"Hm?"

_"I'm glad you called. I _really_ miss you to death."_

"I do too. It's not fair you have to go! I wish I was younger, so I can still stay with you. I know Mokuba has that excuse to stay with his brother."

_"Yugi... you seriously wish you were _12?_"_

"No... but I want to see ya. I miss you so much!"

_"I miss you too. If I could, I would run to your apartment and tickle you right now."_

"Fat chance."

Yami and Yugi laughed at the thought, then Yugi began wishing that Yami _could_ do that. Just seeing Yami's smiling face and and feeling Yami's cold embrace already made Yugi feel warm inside. All he wanted was just to see his brother again and have their tickle fight. Yami was the world to Yugi, a piece of happiness he had left. The one that kept Yugi still alive.

_"Is something wrong Yugi? You paused,"_ Yami asked over the phone.

"I'm fine. I want you to know Yami... how much you mean to me."

_"It's okay, Yugi. I promise after this is over, I will come right down and give you that tickle fight you so _desperately _want."_

"Shut up," Yugi replied rolling his eyes as Yami chuckled. The door opened, revealing Rebecka, who noticed Yugi was on the phone. He sat up on the couch, giving the girl a smile and nod. "Sorry Yami, I gotta go."

_"Okay. I love you."_

"I love you too. Bye," Yugi said before he hung up.

"Joey needs to start his patrol pronto!" Rebecka said.

"I'll get him up," Yugi said. He walked into Joey's room where Joey was sleeping, half of the covers covering his naked body with only his briefs showing. Yugi shook his friend. "Co'mon Joey, time to patrol."

Joey moaned, turning on his other side, as Yugi walked to the door, then slammed his body against it shut like he was being under attack before Joey jumped from the bed and changed into his wolf form, ripping off his briefs. Yugi smirked with folded arms as Joey transformed into his human form with blush on his cheeks.

"Glad to see you're finally awake. Rebecka says we need to patrol," Yugi said, then walked out of the room to let Joey dress.

"I hate you guys!" Joey shouted.

"Just get dressed or I'll strap you down and dress ya!" Rebecka threatened.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"No more fighting!" Yugi said, feeling slightly annoyed that the werewolves always treat each other like this. He wondered how they're able to cooperate when they fight vampires, if they can't even get along well enough to be _a team_. The only ones that get along are the pack itself, with their share of teasing. When it came to the members of the different packs, they were like rivals against the other pack. One member of a pack would fight over the other member almost like gang fights.

Rebecka and Joey were not really that bad. They were okay with each other compared to Joey and Marik, who would just fight in both forms. At least with Joey and Rebecka, they only fight mouth to mouth. There wasn't really anything brutal, just bark and no bite. Yugi was very relieved by this. The last thing he wanted was dealing with two obnoxious wolves fighting over getting up in the morning.

Joey came out dressed in his normal outfit for changing from human to wolf. Yugi also dressed in his vampire hunting clothing before hopping in the truck and Joey driving off. He parked near the forest before changing into wolf form. Yugi hung onto Joey, guiding him where he was supposed to go. He noticed the other wolves and other human volunteers running at Joey's direction. He was very familiar with them all.

Maria rode on Marik (very obvious), Tea rode on Serenity, Rebecka's grandpa rode on Rebecka, Odion rode on Ishizu, Hanasaki's father rode on his son (he was very protective of Hanasaki's life, despite the fast healing), and one human volunteer on John, who happened to be his best friend (who witnessed the first transformation). Yugi was aware of the number of human volunteers that came along with the number of new wolves.

There were people questioning if John's best friend, who was a female with long black hair in a ponytail and freckles, was his crush. Yugi really couldn't be sure. It was possible the two could've had chemistry, but John declared that she was just his childhood friend he knew since they were babies and never wants to think of his friend that way.

In only a few seconds, Joey and the other werewolves came face to face with more of the swarm. The wolves leaped right onto the vampire before snapping its head off. Each of the members per pack had a certain strategy. The human volunteers did their job to help kill off their partner's prey or protect their partner. Rebecka's grandfather, Professor Hawkins, was very good with a slice shooter. He'd make it easier for his granddaughter to kill her prey by shooting it right at the neck, dragging it to the ground on its front, before Rebecka pinned and ripped off the creature's head like a chicken's head.

Yugi did his job with killing off any prey Joey would go for the kill. This was all he had to focus on, including everyone else. Even Tea, who found her skill with knives and weakening the body of the vampire before letting Serenity kill it, focused on Serenity's main prey. Yugi would continually watch his girlfriend slaughter without blinking an eye. There was no doubt joining as a volunteer really did _change_ Tea alot. She would be extremely grossed out by this only a week ago.

Serenity began wrestling with one of the brutal creatures while Tea lifted her body over Serenity, who was on her hind legs, and kicked the creature's head back before her body flipped right back on Serenity's back and the wolf girl landed back on her four legs. In one quick motion, Serenity pinned the vampire to the ground and ripped its head from its body, blood gushing everywhere. Tea shook her head, trying to swish the blood off her face. Her face turned into a more serious and determined look. It was like she stood with no fear despite all that was around her.

Odion had _his_ way of killing off Ishizu's prey. He would be able to help kill Ishizu's prey while also killing another with one throw of a knife. Anyone could tell this guy had done this for _years_. Even Maria was a huge pro. When Marik attacked his prey, Maria could already snap its head off before Marik could. He was very fine with this type of strategy. Yugi wished he could be as good as Odion and Maria.

Ryou was a _crazy_ werewolf in how he killed. Being a human volunteer once, he would be found running as a wolf, then sometimes jumping in the air, transforming human, before snapping the head off in one quick second, then changing back to his wolf form. There was no doubt that Ryou didn't _need_ a human volunteer and if he had one, it would be difficult for the person to stay on him. He just was too much into transforming to and fro.

Yugi hung onto Joey tightly as he zoomed to another vampire, who was almost nearby Hanasaki and about to attack his dad. Joey had a fight on his hind legs with this vampire before Yugi quickly stabbed the creature on the neck and pulled the handle. The head came ripping open as Joey landed on his four legs with the headless vampire. Yugi could feel the blood all over his face. He wiped it quickly with his sleeve jacket before Joey continued on to the next vampire.

"Nice going, Yugi!" Tea quickly said as soon as Joey killed his next prey. Yugi simply nodded, knowing that there was no room for talking during a battle with vampires, especially with the wolves' quick speed.

Suddenly, Marik started making a sharp turn to a certain direction, which was taking toward Ishizu. She was fighting off three vampires at once. Two of them she was wrestling with and the other one Odion was trying to take down with his trusty sword. He used it more than knives. The third vampire slapped Odion onto the ground and began wrestling with him. Marik was able to help Ishizu take down the other vampire she was wrestling with.

Tristan was able to see a little bit of the fight and barked right at Marik. He ripped off the head of the vampire that was attacking Ishizu before facing Tristan. Odion had one hand right under the neck of the third vampire and the other hand with the sword, trying to slice the vampire's head right off. The vampire was incredibly strong and slightly more skilled. He was able to see through Odion's attack and quickly pushed the side of the blade with its head before biting into Odion's wrist.

"YAAAAAAAAAH!" Odion screamed, feeling the intense pain of the venom, before taking the creature by the head and twisting it. He then kicked the creature off of him for Ishizu to attack before struggling to get up and failing to do so. The pain was so hot, it melted every limb on Odion's body and replaced it with intense, burning pain. Odion felt himself screaming bloody murder, not even noticing Marik changing into his human form.

"ODION! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT BITTEN!" Marik screamed out before Joey ran to Odion's side.

Yugi turned Odion, seeing the bite mark, then covering it with the sleeve of the jacket. Yugi turned to Marik. "Cover me! I'll see if I can strap him on Joey!"

"No, _I'm_ taking him!"

"Okay," Yugi agreed, then turned to Joey. "I'll get Odion strapped up! Cover me!" Joey protected the group while Yugi got Odion, still screaming like he was being burned alive, onto Marik's wolf back, holding him tight. Marik took off into the woods as Yugi held Odion to his wolf brother as he made his way to his house.


	20. Switzerland

**Aqua girl 007: **I tried my hardest to make this emotional as possible. So this chapter is going to be an emotional rollercoaster to say the least.

**Youngbountygirl:** Hey guys! Another chapter for ya'll. Aren't I generous? Anyways, let's see what happens to Odion!

* * *

Marik rushed into the house, carrying his brother in his arms. Marik heard his brother cry out in pain thoughout the whole trip. Marik could barely imagine the amount of pain his brother was going through. Then again, the transformation is supposed to be painful, since it's turning him into a blood sucking monster without a soul. Marik could never imagine the agony this must put every human being in.

Marik's house was small, wallpaper of pale yellow with flowers all over the living room. The living room had a soft brown couch at the front left corner, an electric fireplace (that used to be an actual fireplace 20 years ago), a TV ahead of the couch touching the right wall, a wooden coffee table in front of the couch, two comfy chairs (one next to the couch and the other right next to the opening ahead right next to the TV leading to the hallway), hard wooden floor, an opening to the right next to the entrance (leading to the kitchen), and a welcome mat right in front of the door leading outside. There were a few pictures on the wall. The biggest one was right above the couch of a forest with two deer. There was also a shelf right above the electric fireplace with books lined up with two block bookends. There were four small ceiling lights for each corner of the room.

Marik set his brother on the couch, wanting to help out his brother as much as he could. He could still hear Odion's crying pain as Ishizu rushed and examined the bite mark. Marik clamped his teeth together to prevent himself from screaming as much as Odion. This would not be scream of physical pain, but emotional. Marik couldn't stand seeing his brother in this kind of agony, even if they weren't blood related to each other. Odion meant almost the world to Marik.

"The venom is too deep," Ishizu said and Marik turned his gaze towards her. "Vampire venom spreads too quickly. If this was a spider bite or a snake bite, it would be different."

"There has to be _something_ that we can do!" Marik cried out, standing up. "I don't want to stand here like a dumbass while Odion turns into a blood-sucking monster!"

"What do you guys do when someone is bitten?" Yugi asked hesitantly. "I mean this shouldn't be the first time that a werewolf's loved one has been bitten. Do they cut a body part out like in _The Walking Dead_?"

"Usually the venom spreads too quickly to cut off a body part off," Ishizu said, glancing at Odion from the corner of her eye, "so our ancestors stab the person in the heart."

Horrified, Marik stared at his brother on the couch with wide eyes, clenching one hand into a fist. He tried to find many ways to object to this, but... what other way _could_ there be? It was rather death or watch his brother suffer and become a leech sucking blood off of human beings. There was nothing, but helplessness circulating through Marik's body and soul. If only he had the power to take the venom away.

How could he have let this happen? He should've killed that vampire before it bit his brother. Now, because of him, Odion is going to become a blood-sucking monster – the very thing that he was taught to kill, or die. The worst of it was that there wasn't a thing he could do about it. All Marik could do was just stand there at his brother's side like an idiot waiting for Odion to grow fangs.

Marik would do anything to take it all back. He didn't want to see his brother in this much pain. He knew the worst was yet to come. At least _two_ of the worst choices to make. It was rather kill Odion or let him suffer this transformation. Not just _let him suffer this transformation_, but become a monster bent on killing innocent human beings to live. That was what all vampires were made to do. They were only created to suck every drop of blood from every human being just to get something to eat. What other reason was there for these stupid leeches to live?

Marik remembered his brother. Odion was adopted into the family as a young infant by the Ishtar family. Eventually, when Marik's mother was able to give birth, Odion practically raised both Ishizu and Marik. He was like the older brother every kid always wanted. Odion looked after Marik, even if he wasn't a werewolf. Ishizu looked after Marik too, but not the way Odion did, especially since Ishizu and Marik were only five years apart. Odion always took his time to play with Ishizu and Marik as little kids, even taking care of them after the death of their parents.

Marik wanted his brother back, not a monster! Should he kill Odion right now to save him from eternal suffering? Could he really do such an act to his own _brother_...? Was this really better than Odion becoming a monster?

"My brother took three days to change," Yugi said before Marik shifted his gaze towards Yugi. "Odion will be suffering through alot of pain, but he will still live. It's pointless to kill Odion, if he'll be alive and well."

"_Pointless?_ Yugi, vampires are nothing but blood sucking monsters feed on nothing, but _blood_! They can't and _will not_ live without it! My brother is going to turn into a bloodsucking vermin killing innocent lives out there!" Marik said angrily, pointing at the window. Marik tried his very hardest not to cry, knowing that'd only make him look weak. "I don't want my brother to turn into those monsters! The very thing he _hates_!"

"Odion can drink animal blood like my brother does. It'll stink up the house when he comes home with dinner, especially when he cooks it, but he'll live and animal blood is just as appetizing," Yugi explained, trying to stay calm. "If you _truly_ love your brother, it shouldn't matter if he's a vampire or not! He's your_ brother!_"

_'Is Yugi f***ing _retarded!_ How could Yugi say something so _stupid_?! It's like saying it's okay if your best friend ends up being a serial killer! ODION IS GOING TO TURN INTO A BLOODSUCKING VAMPIRE! CAN'T HE GET THAT!?'_ Marik yelled in his mind, but then thought it through. Yugi did have a point. What if Odion only drank _animal_ blood? Would that truly make him a _monster_? The more Marik thought about it, it did seem like an idea. He still doubted of Yami not being tempted on drinking human blood, but there was no denying he could stick on an animal blood diet. Marik noticed Yami's eyes changing to a brownish color before leaving. Yami's pale white skin did start showing color to it, since arriving in Domino High. Not to mention Yami lived with his brother without showing a single bite mark or temptations on drinking his blood, except when picking him up from his date. Though... Marik couldn't really count that as _temptation_, since Yami was trying to get his and his friend's goat.

Still... Marik couldn't get passed seeing his brother like one of those bloodsucking leeches.

"Yugi's right," Joey added. "Marik, it's about time we changed our ways. This _discrimination_ against the vampires has done nothing bring harm and it was the very thing that split up the form pack! It's about time we changed!"

Angry at the notion, Marik slammed Joey's back against a wall, holding his throat. "Are you f***ing with me!? Vampires are _leeches_ and that's _all_ they are! I don't want to hear about your preachy bullshit about how vampires are angels! Because I know for a fact _they aren't_!"

"Marik—" Yugi started before Marik cut him off.

Growling like an animal, Marik shifted his gaze towards Yugi. He swore Marik had a wild, almost animal, angry look in his eyes. He never saw Yami act like that before! Yugi started wondering to himself why Marik calls all vampires _monsters_ when he acts more monstrous than his own twin brother. At least Yami acts civilized, even more so than all these werewolves put together.

"Stay out of this you f***ing little turdbull! I know you think all vampires are f***ing _angels_ just because one vampire you know doesn't drink human blood. New flash— not all vampires are like that! Some vampires are blood thirsty killers, who are willing to do anything to stay alive! I'm not going to stand by and let your assumptions trample my family! You're either for us or them!"

"I'm not for _either_ side! I'm team Switzerland just like f***ing Bella Swan! I wouldn't care if Tea ended up being a witch!" Yugi glared directly at Marik. Joey rose two eyebrows. This was the first time he's ever seen Yugi so angry. Even Marik was surprised, though didn't show it. Yugi's glare deepened. "You want to know something? For someone who thinks he's so high and mighty. You are acting like a monster right now, yet you call the vampires _monsters_? Even the three vampires that were on the verge of drinking my blood are ten times more civilized than you! In fact, one of them happened to warn my brother about the swarm before I moved in to your territory! HE SAVED MY LIFE! You wouldn't do the same for the other vampires that are just hunting for game know nothing about your territory. SHAME ON YOU, YOU HYPOCRITE!"

Marik let go of Joey's throat and Joey began gasping for breath. Marik stood still in frozen shock. He couldn't argue the fact that Yugi had met more than just _his brother_, when it came to meeting vampires in general. Yugi had just compared Marik to a bloodsucker. No, claimed that the bloodsuckers were _less _monstrous than himself. Yet... Marik couldn't find a combat for this. Not once had he really _met_ a vampire that couldn't control his emotions. Even during dinner time, half of the ones he met were good at hiding emotions or using them like everyone else. Only werewolves had trouble with emotion. Werewolves sometimes fight and argued with one another. Not vampires. Even the mates got along and rarely ever fight at all.

"Excuse me; I want to be alone," Marik said before he marched out of the room, which was in the hallway to the left, and a few moments later Yugi heard a door slam shut.

"Should I go talk to him?" Yugi asked and Joey shook his head.

"Marik is not thinking right, right now about what is happening. He just needs some alone time to think."

The more Yugi thought about it, Joey was right. If he went to talk right now, Marik probably won't listen and it will only make things worse. Yugi slightly felt guilty for snapping at him like that, but Marik _needed_ to hear that. If he was to rant about how evil and monstrous vampires were, he had to look at himself in the mirror. Yugi knew he was doing the right thing by standing up to Marik. He wasn't going to let Marik keep to his pride and stubbornness It was about time the werewolf traditions changed. Out with the old and on with the new.

Maria entered into the house from outside, who was to make sure there were no vampires were following them. Yugi, Ishizu, and Joey gazed at her direction, Odion still crying out in pain.

"I heard everything," Maria said quietly.

"I will see if I can give Odion something to cease the pain," Ishizu said, leaving on her way to the kitchen.

"You think I might've been too hard on Marik?" Yugi asked.

"N-No," Maria replied, then letting out a sigh. "I think you handled it quite well. Perhaps even better than me. I know... it's hard to... _handle_ Marik." She slowly reached her finger tips across the scar on her face. Yugi then could almost guess clearly _how_ Maria got the scar.


	21. A New Vampire

**Youngbountygirl:** This is what you get when you start having more updates, you get a higher amount of people checking out your work XD. I'm kinda surprised on how many Twilight haters actually love this story to death. I guess it's kinda obvious, since it's more like a vampire story taken seriously and not a fairytale, compared to Twilight. Anyways, this was the stuff I saw in Twilight that got me into the books honestly. There were a lot of things I actually got interested in (not the sparkly vampires). They were things like vampires not burning in the sunlight (it would've been interesting, because then a vampire has more of a killing advantage), the psychic powers (seriously, how can you say that it's not super cool), the werewolves (I mean you skip to the werewolves and you get more serious fun and enjoyment. There's no fighting, but it's not boring and the werewolves are fun to read about, their legends, traditions, and logic... OKAY and the shirtless part, though that's me being a fangirl XD), Bella being involved in the whole thing and saying she's siding for both and kinda being the reason the vampires and werewolves are cooperating (what I didn't like was that she was being manipulative, a drama queen, and only wanting them to work together, so she could be with both guys. I think there are more reasonable reasons for Bella to choose both like, oh I don't know, the fact werewolves could kill an innocent vampire thinking it was dangerous, the fact one of those vampires could be an imprint, I mean if Jacob could imprint on a half vampire, why not a full one? And the fact they're equally monstrous, making both of their kind hypocrites.), I liked a female possibly being a werewolf, but didn't like that it was one and not more female werewolves, making females more helpless unless they're bitches and going with the Smurfette Principle. At least with the Smurfs, there was a reason for there to be one and one only smurf. Twilight never explained that. I mean at least say there was some sort of mutation with Leah with some male hormones. Anyways, I guess this story helps with explaining my reasons for loving Twilight, while a lot of people hate it (the movies were okay, but I'm talking about the books). I do believe it could've been done better, but that doesn't keep me from loving it. I do believe if Twilight was not a love story, gave more fighting scenes, and humans more dignity, it probably would've been a more popular story, and that's with the sparkling vampire (oh sure, like you wouldn't think that'd be a comic relief, if done right. I personally think it'd be cool if they didn't sparkle and just ran around in the sunlight. I mean hello! It'd give the vampires a suitable advantage to fit in the real world and get their dinner!).

**Aqua Girl 007: **I'm shocked about that too. I don't like the Twilight novels at all anymore. (Sighs) But even I admit that I do like how the vampires have super powers; the female werewolf was cool; the back stories to the Cullens were interesting to read and the myths surrounding the werewolves was interesting. Hell, I was a twihard before I grew out of that phase and joined this fandom.

However, I don't like those novels as much anymore since there are some very stupid parts in those books like Jacob imprinting on an infant (which I find super creepy); I wished there was more action scenes; I think Edward turning into a human disco ball when the sun is out is the most laughable idea ever; I think Edward is the perfect dream guy to the point of annoyance and I don't like Bella's character that much at all.

And I admit, I do agree with my friend too. I believe if the novel wasn't about the love story, focused more around family and friends instead of a stupid love triangle, had more fight scenes, made Edward's character more believable, made Bella more realistic, and gave the humans a larger role the novel would be alot better. I think a vampire being in the sun light is a cool idea since it'll be more realistic, though I still think them sparkling is still stupid since that'll draw more attention to them.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. Even I admit this was super touching.

* * *

The werewolves and human volunteers eventually returned from their fight and were told what had happened between Yugi, Joey, and Marik. They were all sharing surprising, shocking, and saddened glances. They were extremely surprised that someone like Yugi could stand up to Marik without showing any fear and without getting hurt, but also sad about Odion's change. Rebecca comforted Yugi, by continually saying this was the right decision. Almost all of the werewolves agreed.

Duke and Remu couldn't get away from the horror their friend was facing, Marik's own brother slowly turning to the very thing the pack hated. Duke and Remu walked upstairs to Marik's room to comfort their friend through his time of grief. Everyone helped cease Odion from the burning pain he was going to feel for these next three days. This was all they could do for now.

Marik eventually appeared from his room with puffy red eyes and a very hardened look, so nobody would question if he had been crying. That was the last thing he wanted, to look weak. Luckily, nobody questioned him. They stood still, looking very grieved. Marik slowly walked down the steps, his two friends following him, and looked at Yugi's direction.

_"I'm... sorry. I was thinking with my emotions,"_ Marik apologized quietly, and then he turned to Joey's direction. "Same goes for you, Joey." Joey nodded. Marik turned to everyone in the room, deciding to change the subject. "How's Odion doing?"

"He's still in pain, though not as much as before," Ishizu replied sadly. "I was able to drug him to sleep."

"When he wakes up, Odion will have blood-red eyes, but they'll slowly change as he drinks animal blood. Yami says that they'll be permanently gold," Yugi explained as Marik sighed, gazing down at the corner of his eyes. "Listen, I'm not trying to take your position or anything and I don't think vampires are _angels_ or... perfect, so to speak." Marik furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, wondering where Yugi is getting at. "I do, however, believe they're _human_ just like the rest of us. I believe they have morals and, if they want to, they can choose _not_ to drink human blood. I will not believe for one second that a vampire is so greedy for blood, he loses all humanity. My brother had spent almost an entire month hungry, not knowing he was a vampire that needed blood to drink. If vampires were really that inhuman, Yami would've taken me out a long time ago. He was so sick from starvation; he couldn't even stand up and walk. He would drink and eat _anything_ to keep him alive at that point. I won't stand by and let you say that vampires are inhuman and immortal, because they're not."

"How long did you say Yami lasted without drinking blood?" Duke asked with two risen eyebrows.

"A month," Yugi answered, "maybe a month and a half."

Duke's eyes widened. _"Damn."_

"I know what you're going through and I promise you Odion will still be the same brother you know and love. In fact, you'll barely even recognize that he's a vampire, if you take out the red eyes and the extra sharp teeth. In fact, Odion will be more helpful in our fight against the swarm. He could be like a spy or something," Yugi said to Marik, who just glared at the ground.

"Maybe. I just hope I don't regret not _ending_ Odion's pain," Marik said, and then he looked at his sleeping brother, who was slowly growing more paler. He walked to Odion's side and rested his head on Odion's chest. Ishizu came from behind Marik and rubbed his back to comfort him.

Tea slowly walked next to Yugi, and then loosely held his hand. He continually pitied Marik and Ishizu for the three days they watched Odion slowly growing pale. The day before Odion's change was complete, Marik did hunt a few animals, draining all the blood into a container and placing it in the refrigerator. Yugi instructed Ishizu and Marik about washing the dishes, Odion would eat or drink from, and his clothes with bleach. There was also the advantage of Marik sharing the game he'd hunt with Odion, just like Yugi and Yami did when they lived together. Marik didn't mind the idea and Ishizu was very supportive about it.

The day finally came for Odion's transformation to be complete. Yugi decided to prepare Odion's first _dinner_, since he knew Odion would be starving _or thirsty_, along with probably being in shock. Marik, however, _hated_ the smell. It was so bad, he and Ishizu had to get out nose plugs to block out the horrid smell. Even Maria hated the smell.

"I hope Odion wakes up already before I vomit!" Marik complained.

"Suck it up, Marik, you're going to be smelling this for the rest of your life," Yugi said, standing next to the stove, as Marik growled at him.

Yugi sighed, looking around the kitchen. It was very bright with white walls, light yellow tiled floor, white counters, wooden cabinets, a sink at the very end leading to the living room followed by a large counter, a white regular stove, and the refrigerator and freezer at the very end, a wooden table with five chairs in the middle to the right of the living room entrance, two large windows behind the table, a chandler right above the table, and ceiling lights. Yugi found the kitchen very comforting almost just as much as the living room. It almost reminded him of home before his parents died. It was no wonder Yugi kinda liked it here. He started wondering if Yami would've liked it here too.

No sooner, Duke, Remu, and Ryou entered the house and were hit by the horrible smell. They all were covering their nose.

"Holy f***ing shit! What in the hell is that smell!?" Remu complained.

"I think I'm going to puke!" Duke complained along with Remu.

"Yugi is cooking Odion's dinner and it's worse than sauerkraut!" Marik complained.

"This is f***ing _retarded_! What is Yugi making, blood soup?"

"Pretty much. Not only does it smell awful, but it's so horrid looking, it took every ounce of my digestion to prevent myself from vomiting!"

_"I'd say!"_ Duke said.

"Then, I hope you don't mind sharing your dinner with Odion on your first hunt. Usually, fresh blood is better than cooked, or so Yami claims. Though, you're still going to have to get used to this," Yugi said as the boys groaned in complaint. Yugi couldn't help, but show a smirk on his lips. He enjoyed them getting a taste what he has to go through with Yami.

Yugi sighed. He missed Yami alot. In fact, this horrible smell of cooked blood only gave Yugi memories of his twin brother coming home with rabbits or bigger game, when he was lucky to hunt it, and sucking the blood from it happily. Now, Yami was with Seto, trying to win the war against the rampaging vampires. Yugi wished he could join Yami, but he was more protected with the werewolves. At least in this way, Yami would not have to choose between killing Yugi or _changing_ him.

That was when Yugi realized something. If the VPS discovered Odion was a vampire, what would they do about his family _knowing_ their existence? Then again, _everyone_ here knew vampires existed whether Odion was bitten or not. In fact, he believed vampires existed before the change. Yugi decided that Odion would not have to worry about the VPS like he did. Odion was already surrounded by other paranormal beings that have a harder time blending into society, compared to vampires.

Yugi heard Odion's moan as soon as he poured the blood soup into a bowl. He took a deep breath, placing the bowl on the table before walking to the Living Room where Marik knelt beside his brother, who was lying on the couch. He wanted to be the first person Odion saw as a vampire. Marik wanted his brother to know that he didn't care what _creature_ he was! Odion was family no matter if he grew fangs or not.

_"Odion,"_ Marik muttered in a quiet voice.

Odion moaned again, slowly opening his bloody red crimson eyes. Marik didn't know why, but for some reason, these _eyes_ were not as monstrous as he feared only three days ago. They seemed more gentle and warm. Marik couldn't help, but smile, and then embraced Odion in a tight hug. He knew for sure that this was still the same Odion he knew and not a bloodthirsty monster... well, not a _monster_ or thirsting for human blood.

"Marik... how did you get rid of the venom? I thought that was impossible," Odion asked, seemingly very shocked. Marik was just as shocked._ Odion couldn't tell he was a vampire!_ "And why is your nose plugged?"

"It's your dinner!" Yugi replied as Odion gave a very confusing look.

"It smells delicious," Odion said generously with a soft smile. Yugi couldn't help, but laughing, including Marik and everyone else.

_"Good gravy!"_ Remu responded, covering his whole face with his full hand.

"What is so funny?" Odion asked confusingly.

"Sorry..." Yugi apologized, and then he found his breath. "First off, we never _got rid_ of the venom."

"What do you-" Odion asked, and then in one mere second he sped off to the bathroom. He stared at his red blood eyes in the mirror, and then his tangs. He slowly backed up against the wall, and then closed his eyes.

"Odion, it's okay. Nothing's changed! We're all still here for you," Ishizu assured, walking to her brother.

Odion opened his eyes, and then stared at the floor, still in deep shock. He slowly walked to the Living Room where everyone else was sitting down with nose plugs. Marik stood up and showed a bright smile. Odion looked at his brother, and then showed a warm and comforting smile. He held Marik in his arms and felt a great relief in himself. Duke and Remu couldn't help, but smile at this reunion.

"Marik... you feel very warm," Odion said.

"Of course I do, I'm a werewolf," Marik said, rolling his eyes and pointing out the obvious.

"No, I mean... I feel a certain _warm_ feel from you... a sense of joy and happiness."

_"What?"_

"Odion must've developed vampire powers," Yugi guessed.

"What kind of powers?"

"I can't... really be sure. I feel some sort of... I don't know... sense," Odion replied, not being sure what it is. "With Ishizu, I felt some sort of _cool_ feeling. I also felt a warmer sensation from Duke and Remu, but theirs was a little stove hot."

"I don't know what's more irritating, the vomiting smell or my head hurting!" Remu complained.

"I'm... sorry?" Odion said.

"Well, you can eat. I've already cooked you up your first dinner," Yugi said, entering the kitchen with Odion following them.

Marik and his two friends followed Yugi and Odion to the kitchen. Remu could not take the smell or sight of that stuff. As soon as he saw the blood soup, he had to swallow his throat to prevent himself from looking green. Though, just when he was sure he was going to vomit at this point, including Duke, they suddenly felt more _settle_. Odion furrowed his eyebrows at the soup, and then began eating it with a spoon. It tasted good, REALLY good.

"Is that okay?" Marik asked.

"It's fine! It's no wonder you had nose plugs. Are you sure you're willing to put up with this?" Odion asked.

"I'm sure. In fact, I think I can live with the smell," Marik said, taking off the nose plug. He sighed in deep relief. "I thought I'd _never_ get over that smell!"

"I think I can get used to it too," Duke said, also taking off his nose plug. "In fact, I don't feel as sick and irritated like before."

"Same here. Mood swing much?" Remu asked, seeming very weirded out.

_"Hm,"_ Odion responded, eyebrows furrowed in a very curious way. He looked at Yugi. "How are you feeling, Yugi?"

"I feel okay," Yugi said happily, then for some reason, started missing his brother again. He gazed his eyes over to the left.

"How about now?"

"I-" Yugi said, wishing his brother were here, feeling anxious. Odion furrowed his eyebrows, as if focusing on something and Yugi began feeling a little better. "I feel fine." That was when it dawned on Yugi. _"You can control moods!"_

"What?" Duke asked.

"Odion's vampire power. He can change the way a person feels, if he's happy, sad, or angry," Yugi explained. Odion seemed very curious about his newly discovered powers.

"I can also _sense_ it... I think. Almost like changing the thermostat. I wanted to try it out to see what it was. I suspected it was _mood change_ when I changed Duke's, Marik's, and Remu's temperature to a cooler setting. They were feeling... a bit _moisty_ and uncomfortable," Odion explained as the three stared at him in shock.

"It must've been when we were feeling sick. At least we won't have to worry about the smell, at least not as much," Duke smirked.

"Not just that, but this could be a great advantage. Odion can change the moods of the vampires we fight. If they feel sad or depressed, they can lose focus," Marik realized.

"I never really thought about that. It actually can work," Odion agreed.

"What do you know? Our first vampire volunteer and we already know how to use him to our advantage," Ryou said with such excitement.

"Am I truly still part of the pack?" Odion asked in great surprise.

"You're family no matter what you are!" Ishizu claimed, taking Odion's hands. "You'll always be a part of our pack."

"Thank you," Odion said gratefully as Marik joined in and the siblings hugged each other tightly. Yugi smiled brightly. He knew for sure that things would truly never be the same for the werewolves, especially Marik's pack. Maybe now Marik will put down his discrimination against vampires.


	22. At the Mansion

**Aqua girl 007:** Shogo is also the kid from the season 0 movie who was friends with Yugi.

Miho is going to be extremely ooc in this, but this is done on purpose because her past is different than in the manga and anime. Also, the paragraph about Miho describing Ryou was extremely awkward to write.

Also, I know Yami didn't hate animes in the cannon; it's just something I made up for my own stories.

**Youngbountygirl:** Hey guys! I know we haven't gotten to Yami and Seto having a scene, except on the phone, but we thought it was fair to go to their part and see what's going on. I mean Yugi doesn't know what's going on and there's a foreshadowing in this as well. It's to give you guys an idea about what is going on.

* * *

Tired, Kaiba and Yami entered the mansion. Dry blood crusted on both of their clothes and covered most of their bodies. They wore some clothing that could be thrown away or used as work clothing. Seto had a black long-sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans with several holes, and black boots and gloves. Yami wore a black tank top, blue jeans with holes on the knee cap, one hose ripped off to half of his calf leg, and black boots and gloves. His eyes, this time, were bright gold just like Seto's eyes.

The living room took almost take up a simple trailer home. It had one large black sofas, two black love seats, a glass coffee table in the middle, a wide screen TV on the living room wall panted light blue, white glassy marble floor, a few small shelves with nick nacks, and two pictures on the right of the entrance Yami and Seto were standing at, one of Seto and Mokuba and the other one of Yugi and Yami. A large chandler was hanging right above the living room. There was also a large staircase leading to the second floor ahead of the person who first enters the mansion.

Mokuba was sitting on one of the three sofas in the living room on the glassy marble floor watching TV while four other vampires were sitting around him on the other sofas. One was female while the rest were male. They were once kids living on the streets, who were chosen to join Dartz' army due to their personality and lifestyle, but all turned the offer down once they changed into vampires. They were the five of the very few to refuse to join Dartz's army. The rest were somewhere else in the mansion or already owned a place of their own.

Though, Mokuba never joined in the fight with his brother and cousin, due to his age and lack of skill and protection, he did help with the war. While his brother couldn't stay around, he'd help keep Kaiba Corporation running as the vice president. It was also his job to house the ally vampires, who refused to join Dartz's army. They were all homeless, orphans, or lived a very poor lifestyle, wishing for a better life or a place to belong. Dartz was a smart character to choose his members wisely and not just pick a human to change randomly. Still, despite this careful choosing, there were still vampires that refused the offer.

It wasn't a huge deal to Mokuba that he was surrounded by vampires, since he's lived with a vampire for a brother for years. In fact, Mokuba knew how to handle vampires in general. He was very blunt and talked to them like he talks to his employees, not counting Yami and Seto. Though, even with them, Mokuba could talk to them normally without seemingly fearful and disgusted. In fact, his own step father was a vampire, so no vampire was anything for Mokuba to fear at all.

Miho was a girl with lavender hair pulled back and tied in a yellow ribbon, making a ponytail, and auburn eyes, hidden behind sunglasses. She wore a yellow midriff blouse, shoulder showing, a plaid orange and yellow-brown mini skirt, some gold bangles dangling on her wrists, bright citrine earrings, and bright yellow high-heeled boots. She worked at a strip club as a human, before she was changed. She refused Dartz' offer because she was germaphobic and didn't want to drink human blood, fear of picking up some sort of _disease_ without knowing it. At least with animal blood, Miho could know if the animal is sick or not easier and always boiled the blood before drinking it. Dartz had not really put into thought about the germaphobic types looking _really_ deep into drinking human blood germ wise. Not even Seto could look into that detail.

Shougo, a boy with teal hair and very brown eyes and wore a black long-sleeved shirt under a pale yellow shirt, blue jeans that showed his ankles, and black tennis shoes, joined the cause because thought it was morally wrong to kill humans and drink their blood. He became a valuable ally, being the first vampire, bitten by Dartz or his army, to refuse the offer. He did work for Dartz for a while, but once he tried harming some hunters, he couldn't do it. Dartz's men continually called Shougo _weak_, refusing to attack and drink human blood. Shougo finally stood up to Dartz and claimed he'd rather had been dead, if _this_ was the life he would live with for the rest of his life. Dartz left Shougo out to be killed by his soldiers just when Yami and Seto made their attack. Once Shougo explained to Yami and Seto what happened, he was being kept a watchful eye and even helped with the fight. Shougo was shy by nature, but his words were very powerful and used them to convince some of Dartz's army members to change sides.

Rex and Weevil joined the cause because they hated the taste of human blood, like Yami. They also had no powers which made them both jealous of the other vampires. They complained about it _constantly,_ which got onto Yami's and Kaiba's nerves alot. Nobody really liked Rex and Weevil, due to their constant complaining and hitting on the vampire chicks. Despite the other allies having _powers_, it didn't make the two boys as angry as when they were with Dartz. The vampires in that army always used their powers for everyday stuff. Yami, Seto, and the rest of the other vampires just used their powers when they have to. Though, it still made Rex and Weevil envy them.

"How'd your fight go?" Mokuba asked, turning his gaze towards his bother and cousin.

_"Oh, I had a great time,_" Kaiba said and his voice was dripping in sarcasm, marching up the stairs to his room to shower.

Yami let out a sigh. "Kaiba and I were fighting against the rogue right on the side of the territory line. We spotted Marik's pack, but Marik wasn't there... don't know why though. Seto shot out to attack two of the vampires and got them until he found himself attacked by Remu for crossing the line. Kaiba and Remu started to fight until me and Ryou separated them. Remu screamed that Seto was _in no man's zone_. I broke it up, shouting that we're on the same side and, if they start focusing more on who's crossing the line, more innocents will be killed. Ryou, then told the pack they have to focus on getting rid of the enemy and me and Kaiba are their enemies."

"You know, for someone who can see into the future he sure didn't see _that one_ coming," Weevil stated smugly.

"That's because Kaiba can't see into the future around wolves for some reason," Yami replied. He knew that Kaiba hasn't been able to see Yugi since Joey's transformation. The only things he can see are Yugi's dates and those were very rare. Yami was only able to know Yugi's wellbeing through telephone, especially since non of the wolves, except maybe the two other packs, would tell him anything.

"I don't get what the big deal is," Miho said smugly, sliding down her sunglasses. "I can take them down easily. They'll regret messing with _me_."

Yami couldn't disagree with Miho on that comment. She had a very special vampire power that was _deadly_. Anyone who touched Miho risked the chance of being attacked with all kinds of pains all over his or her body. Yami discovered this when Rex tried to slap Miho's butt and was attacked as soon as his hand hit it. The pain was so intense, Rex was knocked out cold and couldn't wake up for almost an entire day and even when he did get up, the pain ceased to stop for three days. Nobody _ever_ messed with Miho and were always careful to not scare her or fight with her physically. She had a very nasty tempter and held no patience for perverted men.

"Say babe, are you still mad at me for what happened a month and a half ago or are you ready to see my good side?" Rex asked flirtatiously, his eyebrows raising two times.

"Shut up or die," Miho threatened, glaring at the two boys.

"Why do you act like such a bitch all the time?" Weevil complained.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because I'm surrounded by two perverted bastards, who want to see my junk!" Miho said defensively, referring to Rex and Weevil.

_"Na,"_ Rex said with a smirk. "I think it's because you're still thinking of that one white-haired werewolf that always changes human."

"That's not the damn reason and you know it," Miho growled, glaring at him. Then, a lustful smirk grew on her rosy red lips. "Though, he is cute for a werewolf."

Weevil rolled his eyes. "You women are so weird. You don't see me looking at werewolf bitches."

Miho didn't care what Weevil or Rex thought. She found the white werewolf _extremely_ hot and sexy. He was the only werewolf, who change into his human form, while the rest of the wolves stayed in their wolf form. A few times, when she was fighting on the battle field, it gave her the opportunity to look at his naked naughty bits for her enjoyment. The cute, white-haired wolf was mighty fine in his human form with his childlike brown eyes, solid abs, muscular arms, huge cock, and a firm ass. What wasn't there _not_ to like? She'd love to jump that boy's bones.

"Miho, keep your dumbass thoughts to yourself! I'm going to see if Kaiba's done with the shower, before I get a migraine," Yami muttered, placing one hand on his forehead. Miho just shot a glare at Yami as he walked on his way upstairs. He felt very sorry for Ryou, having to be stared at by a horny vampire while he was trying to kill off thousands of others. Normally, Yami would warn Remu about that, but was afraid of him getting hurt when trying to beat up Miho for perverting on his brother. Miho's power was very incredible and it would take two packs just to surpass the girl. Not to mention, even if Miho could be easily taken down by Remu, Yami and Seto still needed her as an ally.

Yami walked down the hallway towards the restroom to check on Seto, who was still in the shower. Seeing this, Yami plopped down on the couch in his bedroom, next to the restroom, to wait for Seto to be done. Trying to relax, he started to watch the TV which was playing a show called Full Metal Alchemist. Normally, Yami hated animated TV shows, but he kinda like this one and watched it when it came on. He could compare himself to Edward and his relationship toward his little brother. It was almost, if not alot, like Yami's relationship with Yugi.

Yami could almost glance around his own large bedroom he slept in while staying with Seto. There was a large king sized bed on the upper left corner of the room when a person first entered, a large window ahead of the entrance with thick brown curtains, ceiling lights almost everywhere, a small table at the end of the bed, a flat screen TV on the right of the bed, a soft inclining chair between the TV and the bed, a side table next to the bed with a small lamp and an alarm clock, tan walls, and a white rug. This was probably the largest room Yami had ever slept in. This was big enough to room in both Yami and his brother Yugi. They could just fit a bunk bed in here or something.

When Kaiba was done having a shower, he walked out of the washroom, a towel around his waist. He walked into his bedroom to dress, which was ahead of Yami's room, and Yami sought this as a chance to shower from the bloody fight.

Yami walked into the washroom, which was very large and showed two windows by the bathtub, which would make a good kiddie pool. The walls and floor were white tiled, the sink was right next to the entrance, the rack of towels was right next to the tub, there was a toilet similar to the ones in America, only with buttons on the side, and there were smalls stairs leading to the bathtub. Yami had grown used to the shock of the bathroom and found out how to use half of the appliances around here. He still remembered when he and Yugi first came here, they needed Seto's help to know how to use the toilet. Mokuba never lets that incident die to this day.

He took off his clothes and to take his shower, turning it on, after turning the shower knob. Yami took the shower head and sprayed the water all over his hair and body. He used the shampoo, found on the side of the tub, to scrub his hair. When he was done, he dried himself off one of the towels on the rack. He changed into a clean black shirt and jeans. He was beginning to like the huge tub that was square and the size of a Jacuzzi Yami could never shower at the apartment him and Yugi stayed in and the tub was so small, a six year old couldn't fit in there without crossing his legs.

When Yami walked out, his waist wrapped in a towel, he noticed Seto, dressed in a suit and tie, talking on the phone. He seemed to hold a _very_ serious look before hanging up. Yami rose two eyebrows, wondering who it was and why Seto was acting so _serious_.

"That was the VPA. They're on their way here," Seto said.


	23. About Vampires

**Youngbountygirl:** This is kinda where we relax a little. The VPA are on their way, but there is a reason they're taking their time. They can run fast, but... there's still the problem with crossing the water and vampires cannot walk on water and they do breathe. I'm hoping this will explain for those of you that are confused why they're taking their time if they can run at the speed of light. Water is taking their time lol.

Also, just so some of you don't get confused, the Count Dracula thing is not based on the actual book, I've never even read the actual book. I would assume you guys would already easily figure that out, but I could be wrong. I think anyone who's never read the book would know that Count Dracula never happened this way and his soul was sold to the Devil. I've never read the book and even I know that. I just wanted to make it seem like that Bram Stoker got his ideas from the vampire legends and made it more modern. I hope that helps if you guys are confused.

**Aqua Girl 007: **The Dracula in this chapter is NOT based on Vlad the Impaler. This one is flat out made up. Besides, this version lived in BC times anyways.

Also, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

It had been five days since Odion's change. Yugi told Odion about living as a vampire, at least from his experience with Yami. The three packs joined in outside, next to the cliff by the lake in the woods, in a circle as Yugi began explaining about vampires and their culture. Marik was surprisingly okay with this. He believed since his brother was _a vampire_, it was time he learned more about them. They were very intrigued about what Yugi told them, especially Marik's pack. There were many things they never knew about vampires.

Yugi explained the legends of the vampires and how they began. Just like many legends on vampires, it started with Dracula, but this one was different from the book by Bram Stoker, who based his novel on the actual legends of the vampires. Vladimir Dracula was an everyday man living in Southwestern Asia 5,000 years ago. He wanted to explore the outer regions and came across a village of people, who practiced black magic. Vladimir wanted to learn more about this _black magic_ and one sorceress agreed to teach him the ways of her people.

Vladimir learned this magic and practiced it until he became a powerful sorcerer. On a particular day, Vladimir came across a man, who lived in the same town. He broke into the house of the sorceress and killed her. Vladimir used his magic to fight against this man, but he cried to the village that Vladimir had killed the dead sorceress, who taught him this dark magic. The people believed the man and tried Vladimir, claiming him guilty for the murder of Vladimir's teacher. As punishment, due to the hatred of the village, they cursed him to forever crave the blood of all living things as food.

Vladimir lived in isolation for years, refusing to drink any sort of blood. Though, his cravings became more desirable and began to feed on blood of many kinds: livestock, people, birds, and fish. He was forever a curse to all who saw him. The dinner that survived began developing the same cravings, not drinking blood at first and became thirsty enough to drink. As time passed, due to continually feeding on blood and hunting on their own, their teeth became abnormally sharper, their skin began growing paler as the years went by, and their eyes began losing its color and showing its redness underneath. They all became _outcasts_.

One vampire was named Atem, who ruled Egypt during a time. Yugi explained about his history, about how he was bitten as well, but only drank human blood of the local prisoners. When everyone found out he was a vampire, Atem and his wife Mana fled to the world and continually moved from one place to another. They only drank human blood, if the person attacked them and were hungry enough. Despite their littled drinking diet, this led to the werewolves setting war eventually defeating them. There was no arguing that Atem and Mana were starving to the point that they could eat _anything_.

Yugi then explained the beginning of the VPA (Vampire Protection Agency), whose duty was to protect the vampires from human vampire hunters, who began developing during the Middle Ages. The VPA would try to make peace with the humans and vampires, but they kept attacking. Nobody would not heed to the VPA, so they hid the vampires in isolation until they were safe, while also punishing them with the infestation of fleas on the rats, causing the Black Death.

After everyone was convinced vampires didn't exist, the vampires lived among humans, finding different ways of blending in. As the vampires grew and multiplied, they also learned about drinking _only_ animal blood during the years of the Renaissance. Though, people still persecuted others they _believed_ were vampires. The VPA would take out any vampire hunters or people that tried to kill off a clan or family of vampires. This had been going on for years. No human was to know of a vampire's identity and, if he/she did, that person was to be changed or die.

The werewolves stood silent after hearing this story told from Yugi. Marik seemed shocked too. He never knew there was a _vampire government_ that existed, let alone that the vampires started from a curse on one so innocent. From the story of their start, it made sense these vampires were confused and it wasn't that they didn't _try_ to live a normal life, they did, but hunger_ or thirst_ got the better of them and it wasn't until years later they'd find out _another way_ to live through drinking blood. Now that the packs have heard of the story of the vampires, they can now sympathize with them.

"Wow... just _wow_," Joey muttered.

"Sure makes the vampires different from what our legends say," Rebecka commented.

"Our forefathers probably never knew about them," Leon stated.

"It makes sense why Atem was monstrous the way he was... not that it's any excuse for attacking the neighboring village, but the villagers _were_ very hostile by nature," Odion concluded. "Akefia had no idea. He wouldn't have known the agony a vampire must go through when he can _only_ drink blood."

"I kinda feel bad for Atem. I know what it's like to have _nobody_ listen to you and feel so alone and confused. I never really thought about him being like that," Marik confessed.

"Is it just me or did Marik Ishtar just sympathize with a vampire?" Remu teased before Marik shot him a glare.

"I think it's a start," Yugi said as the werewolves faced him. "Now that a member of yours is a vampire, it's time to understand vampires as humans. Haven't _they_ been known, or at least a group or nation of them, for eating the flesh of human beings? Vampires are monstrous, a good number of them are, but just like humans, not _all of them_ are monsters."

"I think this is the thousandth time you made a comment about that. Are you going to make picket signs, walk around our territory, and shout, _'What do we want? Vampire rights! When do we want it? Now!'_?" Duke smirked as him and his friends chuckled at that comment.

_"You're hilarious!"_ Tea rebuked in sarcasm.

_"Thank you, precious,"_ Duke replied mockingly.

"I know, you're right, I guess I'm getting a little too anxious," Yugi admitted embarrassingly.

"Something is bothering you. I can feel it," Odion said plainly.

"I'm... kinda worried," Yugi admitted. "My brother hasn't called me since the day Odion was bitten."

"Last we saw him was during Odion's second day," Remu said. "We... kinda had a bit of a _feud_."

"Kinda? You attacked his partner you stupid moron!" Ryou shouted, glare in his eyes.

_"Partner?"_ Yugi questioned before his eyes furrowed and arms crossed.

"He was on no man's zone!" Remu defended, arguing with his brother.

"He's on _our_ side! You don't attack our allies and it's obvious him _crossing our border _was an accident! His eyes were also gold, so it's obvious he's not a threat!"

"Ryou's right. As painful as it is to have _vampires_ for allies, they haven't done anything to give us a reason to attack them. In fact, they've been helping us, since day one. You should've at least given him a warning Remu. Part of our job is showing mercy, whether they deserve it or not and the last thing we want is for our new allies to be against us," Marik rebuked his friend.

_"Yes Alpha,"_ Remu replied bitterly.

"I just hope Seto didn't get hurt," Yugi said with a worried tone.

_"He's fine,"_ Remu said uncaringly.

"And I'm still worried about Yami."

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Serenity promised before Yugi gave her a smile.

"Hey, you guys want to start swimming?" Marik asked everyone and they all began jumping off the cliff into the lake below.

Yugi laughed, watching the guys taking off their shirts while the girls just stripped everything, but their swim suit, which they had on underneath. Joey stripped off his shirt, followed by Yugi, before the two boys ran to the cliff. Yugi looked down nervously before feeling Joey push him right off the cliff and into the pool. The wolves laughed as Yugi popped his head from the water. He began attacking Joey after he jumped into the large lake, ready for payback.

The wolves laughed and played in the large lake, right next to the large cliff. Yugi and Joey wrestled each other in the lake, trying to push each other under the water. They laughed and swam around in the water. The other wolves did too. Now that Odion was a vampire Marik didn't have to hold back his strength, from being a werewolf, from wresting with all his might against Odion, who proved to be extremely stronger than usual. Of course, this was due to being a new vampire.

This was the reason why Dartz wanted _newborn vampires_; they were stronger in comparison to one that had been a vampire for years. This was due to the amount of blood a vampire still had, from before they were bitten, in their system. This, along with blood they'd feed on, every new vampire had _incredible_ strength whether they drank from animals or humans. This was one of the reasons the werewolves were having trouble with defeating the new vampires.

Tea was swimming and playing with Serenity in the water. The girls always played less roughly than the boys, especially since most of the guys were werewolves. Yugi floated on the water, feeling the sun shining on him with its warmth. He loved this feeling. Joey sat on one of the rocks, watching his friend float on the water.

"You having fun?" Joey asked.

"Yep," Yugi replied before he swam up to Joey. "I wonder what this is like at night."

"Dangerous," Joey replied. "The waves here get rough."

"Yikes."

"_Yikes_ is right. Of course, _a wolf_ could survive it, but a regular human might end up with a broken skull."

"I thought humans had their own sense of _strength_," Yugi teased with a smirk up his lips.

"Yes, but it's different when you can heal in less than a second. I didn't say we wouldn't get hurt if we ever did try jumping in here during the night."

"Ah. You should be more specific _Sherlock_."

Joey stuck out his tongue as Yugi laughed, rolling his eyes, then splattered water on Joey before he jumped right on his friend into the waters. Everyone enjoyed themselves playing around. It was such a joyful moment for everyone at this moment.


	24. A Little Tumble Off the Cliff

**Youngbountygirl: **Hey guys! Sorry for taking a while. Here's the next chapter. I let Aqua Girl 007 do this one, since she's an expert in CPR stuff and I only know basic swimming. I've heard of CPR, but I've never really been there an experienced it. So yeah. Enjoy!

**Aqua girl 007:** This chapter also uses the newer method of CPR which only uses chest compression instead mouth to mouth resuscitation. This is because it's proven more effective and it's taught at schools now more than the latter.

* * *

The next day, Joey and his pack had their turn to patrol the area. Yugi had on his gear, holding onto Joey's fur as the wolf boy sped through the forest. Yugi would signal Joey which direction to go before spotting a vampire or two to kill off. Yugi's practice was paying off from all the amount of vampires both boys were killing.

Yugi used his trusty dagger and rope to help Joey kill off the killer vampires. There were tons of them, since the new vampire army began their attack about a month ago. Yugi found it funny how he had not seen Yami in almost a month and, while he was gone, has fought vampires. Yugi began growing muscle and abs, since becoming Joey's rider. He could probably challenge Yami to a wrestling match at this point, even though he'd probably lose.

Tea was riding on Serenity, also using a dagger, but no rope. She also had a gun, which made it easier for Serenity to use her muzzle to pop the vampire head off. Tea was especially useful when she'd help the other wolves with her gun once in a while. It was a small task, but very effective.

Joey was chasing a vampire along the side of the border of the werewolf territory. Yugi could already spot a few of the allies, one of them being a young girl with lavender hair in a ponytail. She proved very skillful, though she seemed weak. Her small body was quick and swift and held a very deadly vampire power that even werewolves feared. She once took out three vampires in one blow by grabbing one vampire by the shoulder blades, which sent him jolts of pain through his body, then lifted herself up and wrapped her legs around the other two vampires, also sending them jolts of pain.

Joey was able to attack the vampire, he was chasing, with his upper paws on the shoulders and his muzzle at its neck. The vampire was taken down, just as Yugi noticed a second vampire on their way, until the girl with lavender hair jumped across to werewolf territory. She wrapped her body around the vampire and controlling its movements like the Jockey from Left 4 Dead. The vampire, in pain, ran from the werewolf territory and ran into a tree just as the girl jumped from his shoulders and Yugi threw his dagger dead on at the vampire's neck for Miho to twist the head off.

"Thanks Miss, but try not to trespass next time!" Yugi warned the girl as she cut the vampire's head off and blood gushed everywhere.

"Whatever!" The girl replied before handing Yugi his dagger and speeding off.

"At least Marik's not as strict. Maybe we should talk to him about allowing our allies around here, at least ones that _don't_ drink human blood," Yugi thought as Joey shrugged his shoulders, then growled a second later.

Yugi held onto Joey's fur before Joey took off through the trees. He signaled the different directions for Joey to go to avoid hurting himself before pouncing onto two vampires in one hit. One paw was on each vampire chest. Yugi took out his wire rope as the vampires hissed and wrapped it around the vampire on the left and Joey sunk his teeth into the vampire on the right. Yugi pulled on his rope and the head of the vampire on the left ripped right off at the same time Joey bit off the head of the vampire on the right.

Just as the heads popped off and blood gushed out from both vampires, Yugi found himself being swept up by an oncoming vampire, about to sink her teeth into Yugi's neck. Instead, she bit onto a dagger blade instead. Yugi glared at the vampire chick, blade inside her mouth, as she screamed, tripped, and rolled across the grassy ground filled with blood stains. Yugi was holding onto the blade and the head of the vampire chick.

The vampire chick still had a good hold of Yugi as he grabbed a handful of the chick's hair to pull the head back, while cutting from top to bottom of the mouth with the dagger. Blood leaked from the vampires mouth onto Yugi's shirt while screaming at the top of her lungs. Yugi pulled the head back away from him to snap the head off before the chick rolled with him off the cliff.

Yugi screamed, hitting the bottom of the cliff into deep water. He held his breath to last long enough to escape from the vampire chick's grasp. The vampire chick was trying to bite Yugi on the neck, but he kept pushing the vampire's head back. They did finally reach the surface, but Yugi keeping himself above water without drowning was almost _impossible_.

Screaming, Yugi struggled to get out of the vampire's grasp as the she dragged the young boy underwater, but the grip was too strong. Yugi tried to reach his head up the surface, while also pushing the vampire's head back. The vampire chick made a squealing scream with blood squirting from her mouth from Yugi cutting the inside of her mouth. The vampire chick then banged Yugi's head down against a medium-sized rock.

Joey changed human, crossed his legs, and plugged his nose before he jumped off of the cliff, falling into the sea. He swam to the vampire chick, before she had a chance to have Yugi for dinner, and punched the girl on the nose as she was slowly shot back across the water. Joey swam back above water to catch some breath.

Joey took a deep breath before he dove under water, trying to save Yugi, who was slowly sinking down underwater. Joey swam deeper and deeper into the sea until he was right behind Yugi. Quickly, Joey pinned one arm behind Yugi's back and covered Yugi's mouth with his free hand, jerking Yugi's head back. Swimming up to the surface, Joey took his hand off of Yugi's face. Joey held onto Yugi shoulders as he swam towards the shore. Yugi never moved a muscle, which scared Joey alot.

Kneeling down, Joey carefully placed Yugi down on the ground. He was passed out, not breathing, and not moving any part of the body. He quickly scanned Yugi's body for any sign of any bite marks. Much to his relief, there wasn't any. He concluded that Yugi put up a strong fight to prevent that long enough for Joey to come to his rescue. This was highly impressive!

Joey titled Yugi head back before started to do chest compression, hoping his friend will be alright. Yugi was still not breathing or coughing. Fear was sweeping through Joey. He prayed in his dear heart for Yugi to breathe or cough at least.

Miraculously, after a few more minutes, Yugi shot his eyes wide open and coughed all the water from his lungs. Joey sighed in relief as he sat his friend up to help cough the water out of Yugi's lungs. He was glad that his friend was still alive. Joey helped Yugi sit up as he continued to cough more water out. After that, he began breathing hoarsely.

"Yugi are you alright?" Joey asked as his friend tried to regain his breath. "You hit your head pretty damn hard."

_"I'm fine,"_ Yugi replied, nodding his head.

"Do you need to go back?"

_"No. I can still fight."_

"You must have a pretty hard head," Joey teased, trying to lighten up the mood.

Yugi raised an eye at his comment, managing to breathe more regularly now. "What makes you say that?"

"Well you survived hitting your head on some rocks and survived drowned."

"Who knows? Maybe hanging out with werewolves and vampires all the time has turned me into some sorta_ super human_."

"That doesn't even make sense," Joey joked around some more before Yugi stuck his tongue out at him. Joey changed wolf and Yugi climbed on top before they zoomed from the area.

* * *

The vampire chick climbed herself on the cliff from the deep waters. Normally, a human would have no strength, at this weak state, to do so, but vampires held incredible strength. The vampire chick slowly, but successfully, made it at the top of the cliff, blood slowly dripping from her lips. She felt extremely annoyed that a mere human boy could've easily taken her out.

She smiled in satisfaction, believing Yugi was finally gone. There's no way a human would survive _that_ kind of drowning, especially after hitting his head against the rock. He was as good as gone and that werewolf will get what's coming to him very soon. A faint laugh escaped from the woman's lips before hearing a phone ring.

The woman saw a cell phone on the grass next to the cliff, where her and Yugi fell off from. The vampire chick could only guess that Yugi must've dropped it while tackling her. That didn't surprise her. She decided to give the werewolves some _information_ as a warning, pressing talk on the cell phone and putting it up to her ear.

_"Yugi, are you alright? Where are you?"_ the vampire heard a male voice say on the other line in a desperate and worried tone.

_"He's dead! He took a little tumble off the cliff!"_ the vampire said, feeling satisfaction from the utter silence as a reply. _"Just a warning for you dogs."_ She then turned the phone off and tossed it into the sea before it hit a rock, breaking into two, then sunk into the sea.


	25. Dumbass to the Rescue

**Youngbountygirl:** Here is mine. I hope you enjoyed pure badassery in the last chapter. We will be settling down a bit in this one. Enjoy!

**Aqua Girl 007: **Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Tea stayed inside the Ishtar home with Serenity, Odion, and a few of the other two packs. There were a few of those injured that needed to be treated. While the werewolves had their fast healing to take care of their medical issues, the partners were the ones whose wounds needed to be treated. It was the werewolves' responsibility to care for their partners during battle and treat battle wounds. This was always a requirement for years.

Joey entered with Yugi covering his left arm with his right hand, blood oozing from his left arm. Marik quickly ran to the closet for a mat.

"After about a month of joining our crew, Yugi now carries his first official battle scar!" Joey announced proudly as Marik laid down the mat.

"Nice! Congratulations!" Marik applauded.

Yugi still found it weird how a human partner receiving scars from fighting vampires was a _good_ thing, like a reward. A human partner that risks his life to fight vampires and carries scars instead of bites showed true strength, skill, and bravery. It showed that the human truly had gone and fought, risking the chance of death or turning vampire to protect the pack. Yugi receiving his first scar was like receiving an honorary membership.

Joey took a wash rag and pressed it against Yugi's wound. Yugi cringed, feeling the pain of the wound as Tea walked to his side and placed a gentle hand on his. Yugi smiled weakly, then held the wash rag on his arm, applying pressure on his wound.

"Hold onto that, Yuge. I'm going to get some soap and water to clean it up afterward," Joey advised as Yugi nodded and let his friend walk quickly into the kitchen.

"You should call yourself lucky," Tea winked. "I only got myself a broken nail."

"Yeah, but this hurts like hell. I liked it better when Yami was the one healing me," Yugi complained.

"HA! That's so ironic, it's hilarious!" Marik smirked with his arms crossed.

"_I'm serious!_ A vampire's tongue has healing capabilities. Odion could be very useful... you know, licking the wound. It sounds disgusting, but is an effective first aid," Yugi mentioned.

"I'd... rather _not_," Odion blushed slightly.

Yugi sighed, understanding why Odion was acting this way. Even after being relieved that being a vampire didn't make him as monstrous as he originally thought, he still feared the worst of just having his first taste of human blood. Odion was taught to believe that vampires were nothing, but bloodsucking monsters that only think with their stomachs. He feared if he tasted one drop of human blood, he would rage and turn into something he's not. Yugi couldn't really argue against that. It would take years for Odion to accept that not all vampires are monsters.

Yugi sat on the mat for a while before Joey took off the wash rag and began cleaning up the wound. He cleaned out all the blood and debris from the skin around the wound before applying ointment. It felt cold and stung like a bee sting. Yugi cringed from the sting before Joey got out thread and a small needle to stitch Yugi's wound together.

"I still vote on vampire first aid," Yugi complained.

"Look on the bright side, at least you get to keep it," Joey smirked as Yugi rolled his eyes. Joey carefully pushed the needle through Yugi's skin and locked it together. Yugi cringed the whole time while Tea gently held his other hand.

"By the way, it's our turn to patrol, so my pack and I will be heading out," Rebecka said.

"Quite right!" Professor Hawkins agreed.

"We'll see you cubs later," Remu smirked as Rebecka growled at the white-haired teen.

"Co'mon Rebecka, ignore them. They're _obviously_ under us," Leon said plainly as Remu shot the boy a glare, who shot a smirk back before Rebecka and her pack left along with their partners.

"_Under us._ Bullcrap," Remu muttered under his breath.

"Well, you did kinda deserve it," Yugi pointed out as Remu shot him a glare.

"I didn't ask _you_, vampire boy."

"And _you_ didn't have to be an asshole, Snowball."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Remu asked in rage as Duke and Marik held him back.

"Calm it down, Remu. You know he's just playing with you," Duke glared.

"Yes, but it's irritating!"

"Then, you shouldn't irritate everyone twenty-four-seven."

Remu sighed, and then muttered, _"Whatever."_

Joey finished wrapping up Yugi's wound before declaring, "There! Good as new! Now, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"Sure. I still prefer my brother's way of _dressing wounds_," Yugi said, rolling his eyes as the boys laughed in response.

"I love you, Yugi," Tea said with her sweet smile before kissing Yugi softly on his lips.

"I love you too!" Yugi replied, and then he kissed Tea's lips once more.

"We've got a vamp coming our way!" Mark warned everyone, making a low growling noise.

"But why would he be on the road in a car? And why is there a human child _with him_ in the car?" Odion wondered with furrowed eyebrows. "His mood isn't even the same as the other vampires. This one seems scared, worried, and a mix of upset and angry."

"We should check this out before we do anything. It could be one of our allies or a vampire protecting his loved one," Joey said.

"I would think it would be clear if the vampire should trespass or not. I suspect a trap!" Marik argued with glaring eyes and folded arms.

"But Joey's right! We should at least check out the vampire before making any judgments. At this point, it could mean anything," Yugi stated as Marik looked directly at his pack.

"What do you say?" Marik asked.

"I agree with Yugi. We already have learned that vampires are just as human as the rest of the world. At this point, it could mean anything. We should at least check this vampire out before making any attack," Ishizu said.

"I don't f***ing care!" Remu responded.

"It wouldn't hurt to go check, but it's up to you," Duke shrugged.

"There hasn't been a time when Yugi's judgments toward vampires were wrong, why should it be now?" Ryou asked rhetorically.

"Odion?" Marik asked as Odion looked at his brother with slightly widened eyes, not expecting his brother to ask for his opinion.

"It does seem odd from where I'm standing. Perhaps we should check the situation," Odion suggested.

"The tribe has spoken. We'll check it out and attack if it does," Marik decided.

"Sounds good to me," Joey agreed.

"Then, let's just go and just take one of our pack with us. We need people here to protect our loved ones," Marik suggested.

"Right!" Joey agreed.

Joey brought Tristan with him while Marik brought Remu. They all brought their human partners with them as well before taking off down the road. Yugi was relieved how easier it was to concentrate on signaling Joey to go. In fact, Yugi never had to do that, due to how easy this was riding down the gravel road. Then again, Joey didn't have a number of werewolves he was mind linking to. This was easier for Joey and Yugi.

There was hardly any cars, since it was night time and this was a country road. Finding the car where this vampire was, trespassing into werewolf territory, would be a piece of cake. Yugi saw the head light shine brightly from the car and the wolves stopped, surrounding the vehicle, which was... a limo? Yugi had a bad feeling he knew who _this_ was.

"Very odd," Maria thought aloud. Yugi was thinking the same thing.

The car door from the back opened and Yugi jumped right off of Joey, crying out, "Seto, what the hell are you doing here!?"

The wolves immediately changed into their human forms, only showing their boxers or trousers. They didn't care, since this was practically normal for them to walk around in. Even Maria was used to this at this point. Tea still freaked out about that part, however, and still tries to cover her eyes. It was a good thing she wasn't here.

Mokuba hopped out and ran to Seto's side as Seto looked at Yugi with glaring eyes.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Seto said. "We thought you were dead!"

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked, confused, then guessed what it probably was. His eyes widened. "Did you see something?"

"Yes. I saw you being attacked by a vampire, then fall off a cliff. Yami saw it too and called your cell phone, only to receive word from the same vampire that you were dead," Seto replied.

"So Yami ran off out there like a dumbass! We came to chase him down before he got himself killed!" Mokuba finished.

"Why is the kid with you? _Shield_ against us?" Marik asked with folded arms. "And what do you mean _you saw Yugi fall off a cliff_?"

"I can see the future and actually, it's because I don't trust my allies with my little brother, even if he can handle them. I like to keep as close to my little brother as possible," Seto replied plainly.

"_Little brother?_ Damn," Remu smirked.

"Where's Yami?" Yugi asked, trying to control his emotions and not cry.

"On his way to the same cliff you were at. He's using his mind reading abilities to find the way. With the amount of vampires and werewolves in this area, my guess is that it's easy for him to know the way," Seto replied.

"Okay, future boy, I'll contact Rebecka and tell her and her pack of the situation. He's lucky it's only the cub pack on patrol or he'd really be f***ed," Marik smirked as Seto kept his stoic expression.

"I'll get Yami's ass. He's going to need to see Yugi and know he's okay," Joey said as Seto stared at Yugi's cast arm. "In this war, _that_ counts as okay."

"Whatever," Seto replied as Joey changed into his wolf form, Yugi climbed on top of him, and then they sped off into the woods.

Yugi signaled Joey which direction he was to go. Yugi felt way too anxious to just focus and it was a good thing Joey knew where to turn for most of the ride. Yugi had to keep his eyes open, since this was a war zone and vampires could attack at any moment. The cast arm wouldn't be helping much either. Yugi kept praying that him and Joey would make it to Yami's location on time.

Joey and Yugi made it to the cliff and found the same vampire Yugi fought on the edge of the cliff with her head bitten off. Yugi already knew that was Yami's doing. Yugi jumped off of Joey and ran for the cliff.

"Yugi, are you-" Joey cried out before Yugi dove right off the cliff and straight into the water below. The waves were huge and hitting against the rocks, but Yugi used the strength he developed from killing vampires to fight against the tide.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried out, swimming hard in the waters, barely seeing ahead of him from all the water pushing against him. "YAMI, I'M HERE!" Yugi kept swimming, looking for his dear brother, who was nowhere to be found. The tides kept pushing against him and he kept fighting back. Yugi finally screamed, _"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII!"_ If not for the water hitting against Yugi, tears would be shown from his eyes. He was fighting against the pain from his wounded arm and the tides._ "YAMI, WHERE ARE YOU!?"_ Yugi couldn't see how Yami _couldn't_ hear his frantic cries, underwater or not, since his mind-reading powers could hear loud noises from the mind the closer the person was.

Yugi suddenly felt his body being taken and dragged across the water to grassy land. He already could guess who it was and joy filled his every body. He felt an ice cold body pressed against him, cold arms wrapped around him, one around his waist and the other around his head, grabbing a handful of his hair. Yugi couldn't stop the tears of joy from escaping his eyes. Yami was alright and right here with him.

"Yami, I'm right here! That vampire never killed me. She almost did, but Joey saved me. Please don't go off like that!" Yugi cried. He thought he heard laughter at first, which seemed strange, until he felt water droplets on the back of his neck where Yami's face was buried._ Yami was crying._ "Please don't cry! I'm alright! I'm here!"

_"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh,"_ Yami responded, slightly loosening his grip on Yugi._ "I-I could've lost you, my whole world. Yugi, you're my brother... my..."_

_"Yami,"_ Yugi whispered, his head resting against Yami's shoulder. _"I'm always with you."_

_"Yugi,"_ Yami whispered, his voice muffled in Yugi's hair before feeling a slight nudge behind him by a snout. He looked behind him and saw Joey in his wolf form. Yami slightly smiled. _"S'pose I shouldn't be here huh?"_

"You are always welcome in my books," Yugi said, separating himself.

Just then, two vampires appeared from behind and attacked Yami and Joey at the same time. One vampire clawed its nails through Yami's skin while its teeth sank into Yami's neck. Yami cried aloud in agony as Yugi took his dagger and stabbed it through the vampire's neck attacked Yami from behind, then snapped it off, blood gushing everywhere. Joey also killed off his attacker.

Yami cried, his hand covering his wound on his neck, which could've ripped his head off if Yugi hadn't come to the rescue.

"Yami, hang on!" Yugi cried out, taking off his shirt and using it to give pressure to Yami's wound. He looked at Joey. "We have to take him inside vampire or not!"

Joey nodded and let Yami on his back. He was placed in front of Yugi with him holding onto Yami tightly. He felt Joey take off in a speed that could surpass his own. It didn't matter to Yami if he was to die or not. Yugi was here alive with him. Yugi's blood still flowed like a river and his heart beat like a drum. There could be no sweeter sound or _smell_. He wanted this to last forever.


	26. Learning New Things

**Youngbountygirl:** Here's the next chapter. I added a few things, but the rest is all Aqua. Enjoy!

**Aqua Girl 007:** Also I used the technique of treating a deep cut on somewhere like the arm instead of a neck wound in this chapter. I did this because the vampires can heal extremely fast, so a cut on the neck wouldn't be as deadly as it would be on a human.

* * *

When Joey entered Marik's house, with Yugi and Yami on his back, Yugi took Yami and sat him down on the mat, which Yugi was on to treat his arm, while he covered the wound on his neck with Yugi's shirt. Yugi's heart was pounding inside of his chest, while helping put pressure on the wound. What if this wound was too fatal? Kaiba was worried too, when seeing how bad the wound was, but did not show it to stay strong for his little brother.

Immediately, Serenity picked up clean cloth, a tensor bandage, medical tape, and a rag. She quickly put on a pair of gloves before running over to Yami's side and sat down beside him and replaced Yugi's shirt with a clean cloth to press against the wound. Yami cringed, hissing in pain and showing his razor sharp teeth. Remu and Duke hated the fact there were now two other vampires here, one of them that can read minds no less. At least Serenity seemed patient being around Yami.

While cleaning around Yami's wound, Serenity couldn't help, but notice the firm muscles on Yami's arm, so round and built. His eyes were shining gold like stars while his black hair stood up, as if there was no gravity. Yami's skin was so pale and cold, yet soft by touch. Serenity had to admit that for a vampire, Yami was cute and sexy at first glance. A smile formed from the corner of Yami's lips, while eyeing at her. Serenity blushed hot red. She completely forgot that Yami can read minds, meaning Yami _just_ read her thoughts. She continued to clean the wound before placing ointment on the wound.

For some reason, Serenity could feel some sort of _close connection_ between her and Yami. It felt strange, seeing that Yami was a vampire, but Serenity knew this one was a good vampire. Yami's eyes were gold, so it was safe to assume he didn't drink human blood. More importantly, for a vampire, Yami looked so... human, aside from the razor sharp tangs.

"I still can't believe you ran off like a complete dumbass!" Kaiba snapped, still pissed off at his cousin.

Yami wanted to snap back at Kaiba, but deep down, he knew his cousin is right. He really should not have run off like that and even _he_ knew better than that. All Yami could think of, during the time, was that Yugi could possibly be dead at that moment and he just wanted to at least see his brother one more time, if he was to die. Was it so wrong for Yami to want to see his brother at a time of death? It was stupid, but a desperate attempt.

"What happened anyways?" Yugi wondered.

"Well," Seto explained, "I got a vision of you being attacked by a vampire while falling off of a cliff. Yami became frantic, so he tried to call your cell to only have a vampire say that you were _dead_. Then Yami took off after you like he was running the hundred meter dash before I had the chance to stop him. That's when we got inside the limo and chasing after him."

"You would've done the same thing, if something if that were Mokuba," Yami retorted.

Seto knew that Yami was right. He would go through hell and back to save his brother, if _anything_ happened to him, but he didn't want to admit that. Mokuba knew that too, staring at the floor and biting his bottom lip. Marik couldn't argue either, seeing he felt the same when Odion was bitten and going through the changing process. This was the reason why Odion was a vampire now, because Marik was willing to do _anything_ to keep his brother alive.

Before Seto had the chance to say anything, Rebecca entered the house along with her grandpa, who had a gash on his arm.

"What happened to him?" Joey asked, staring at the wound on his arm.

"We were fighting off some of the vampires and one of them scrapped his arm up against a tree," Rebecca explained. "Can you cover for me?"

"Yeah sure," Joey said before he ran outside, changing into his wolf form and taking off into the forest. He let Yugi stay behind to be with his brother and to let his arm heal

Rebecca stared at the two vampires with confused wide eyes,_ "Why are there two vampires here?"_

"Well, long story short, the midget decided it would be a fun idea to be like Edward from Twilight and take off like a dumbass, nearly getting himself killed in the process," Seto said with a smirk before Yami flipped his cousin off and the wolves, including Odion, chuckled in response.

"Seto saw a vision of me falling off a cliff and Yami thought I was dead, so he ran to the cliff and Joey and I had to chase after him before anything happened to him. We also got attacked and Yami almost got his head ripped off," Yugi explained it properly.

"Good! I was afraid we were going to get assed for Yami getting himself f***ed up like that," Duke sighed in relief as Yami glared at him in response

"If you want_ f***ed up_, how about after my wound is dressed, I cram my fist up your ass?" Yami threatened.

"Yami, control yourself!" Yugi rebuked as Yami sighed, taking a deep breath.

"At least it explains why Joey was telling me to keep my pack away from the Cliff Lake," Rebecka said while treating her grandfather's wound.

"By the way, I like the new family tree," Yami smirked as he eyed at Odion. "So much for killing _every_ vampire on site."

"Shut up!" Marik snapped while Serenity taped the dressing on Yami's wounded neck.

"There, good as new!" Serenity said with her perky smile, clasping her hands together.

"Thanks and yes, vampires have blood flowing through their veins too, it's just not as warm. Our body temperature goes to between 16-22 degrees Celsius," Yami replied as Serenity blushed while biting her the corner of her lip.

"Serenity, why the hell would you want to know about _that_?" Duke asked, seemingly grossed out.

"I-It was just a curious thought in my mind... His skin just seemed soft for a vampire and... you know."

_"Aww, does my sister have a crush?"_ Joey teased as Serenity's face turned hot red.

"N-No! I mean..."

Marik and his pack, except for Ishizu, Ryou, and Odion, made a loud facepalm. Marik was muttering jibberish before Odion smiled and said, "Serenity, I'm feeling a connecting energy signal matching you and Yami in _both_ your moods. I've only felt this in Marik and Maria. Is it possible that you just imprinted on Yami?"

"I... don't know," Serenity replied nervously.

"I think we are too," Yami replied, having red her's and everyone else's minds to know what imprinting was.

_"You serious?"_ Joey, Marik, and Yugi asked asked at the same time.

"It seems that way. Afterall, it is proven that werewolves can imprint on vampires just as much as humans, since they are alike in many ways than one, even by DNA wise," Ishizu said as Yami looked over at Serenity with his bright smile and she showed a shy glance in reply. Knowing this made the girl feel slightly awkward, so Yami decided to change the subject, looking over at Yugi.

"By the way Yugi, what happened to your arm?" Yami asked, noticed the dressing around his brother's arm.

"I was fighting off some of the vampires and one of them cut my arm with a nail filler," Yugi explained.

_"My, my, I guess my brother is turning into a badass vampire fighter like Blade,"_ Yami teased.

_"Yami!"_ Yugi said while his cheeks heated up.

"Come on, you have to admit it is true," Yami teased him some more.

"It is _kinda_ true," Joey added.

"All the human fighters here might as well be Blade. All we need is to give them vampire DNA and give them sunglasses," Rebecka joined in on the joke.

"Shut up!" Yugi said while his blush deepened.

"Don't worry, I still love you," Tea said, chuckling.

"I love you too," Yugi replied before Yami placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Do you want me to heal the wound on your arm?" Yami asked more seriously, about to open the dressing.

Before Yugi had the chance to reply back or Yami unwrapping the dressing, Marik, Duke, and Remu growled like wild animals. Even though Yami was their ally, they still didn't trust Yami's _taste buds_.

"Don't worry, you guys," Yugi assured them. "Yami has done this to me penalty of times before. He isn't going to drink my blood. Besides, he couldn't if he tried."

"I highly doubt _that_!" Remu protested while Marik narrowed his eyes at Yami. Marik was starting to believe that not all vampires are _blood trusty monsters_ and he knew that vampire's tongues had healing abilities, but even he still had his doubts. What if Yami decides turn Yugi into a snack while treating his wound? Despite Odion not being bloodthirsty, Marik still held that fear.

"Yugi is right," Odion added, sensing his brother's doubt. "Yami isn't craving Yugi's blood."

Marik wanted to groan at this, but he managed to suppress it. Odion would know if Yami was to go after Yugi's blood or not. After all, he can sense other people's emotions, now that he's a vampire. Why would his brother lie about something like this? Marik turned to his pack and signaled them to step back. Remu and Duke didn't like it, but they did as their Alpha told them.

"Alright fine," Marik gave in. "Yami can heal his brother's wound. Just make it quick."

Yami began unwrapping the dressing of Yugi's wound on his arm. It revealed to be a fresh wound in stitches, which seemed easier for Yami, seeing that he didn't have to taste alot of the blood. Yami slowly moved his tongue against the wound, tasting some of Yugi's blood trying to creep out in the process. Everyone was cringing at this sight, while Ishizu and Seto hardly flinched. Odion began raised two eyebrows, feeling the disgust emotion in Yami from the taste of Yugi's blood. _How could a vampire _hate_ drinking human blood?_ This seemed very illogical and was never heard of before. Even Odion himself liked the smell of human blood, though he never tasted it. Yugi's stitched wound healed and left behind a scar, since it had been fresh for a long while.

In mere moments, Yami sprang to his feet and bolted towards the bathroom to spit out the blood in his mouth. Gagging was heard with the sink water running in the restroom. Everyone's jaws dropped in pure shock before all the wolves burst out laughing, not believing what they just _witness_. Never in their entire lives have they actually seen a vampire that _hated_ the taste of human blood! Yami was even coughing the bathroom from the taste of it on his tongue. Not only did this bring irony, but it was hilarious!

After a few minutes, Yami walked back into the living room while the werewolves were still laughing; even Tea was laughing. Marik had to admit, this was the greatest display he's ever seen in his life. He now learned something new: there are vampires that cannot stand the taste of human blood.

Amused, Remu turned his gaze towards Marik. "That was awesome. We should have the mind reader do first aid like that more often."

_"Na,"_ Marik said, still laughing. "Though, I wish I had my camera with me so I could record that and post it on YouTube."

"Shut the f*** up!" Yami snapped in annoyance as the wolves laughed some more.

"Why didn't you tell us Mind Reader hates human blood?" Remu asked.

"You wouldn't have believed me," Yugi replied.

"_That's true._ I never thought I'd see the day. You know what? You can stay here as long as you want, especially since Serenity imprinted on you anyways. What do the rest of you say?" Marik asked.

"I think so and I'm sure Joey will be happy to know too!" Rebecka agreed.

"And survey says I'm _still_ not allowed?" Seto asked with a slight smirk.

"I think you would, since you are our cousin afterall," Yugi thought with a shrug.

"What about you? You hate human blood too?" Marik asked Seto.

"Not really, but it's not my _favorite_ kind of meal. Gozoburro once hosted a blood drive and stole a few bags and I lived off of that for a while. I personally prefer drinking _game_ like lions," Seto admitted firmly. "Not to mention human blood will often cause sickness, than if we were to drink game blood."

"Have you had any cravings for human blood?" Odion asked.

"No. Vampires usually don't, unless you drink a smoker. They carry nicotine in their blood, which usually causes cravings. A blood drive knows how to choose _certain __people_ that don't carry diseases or any of that kind of stuff, so you can drink fresh and clean blood."

"Is that why many of the vampires are so addicted to human blood?" Ishizu asked with amazement.

"I would think so. Only the higher up vampires know how to choose their _humans_ right. The vampires we're fighting against are most likely smokers themselves and have drank other smoker blood. That nicotine is developing the craving. It creates the symptoms like the smell of human blood developing continual cravings, among other things," Seto explained before showing a smirk. "They also don't live very long, even without your help. If vampires drink the blood of people with tobacco in their blood sickness, a vampire will most likely also catch whatever sickness or cancer it has."

"_Interesting._ If it's only tobacco that causes cravings, perhaps we can allow _certain_ kinds of vampires here. There are Nicotine Test Kits available to use. If they can show us proof that they have no nicotine, they won't be a threat here," Odion thought.

_"I suppose,"_ Marik muttered under his breath. He still was unsure about letting vampires into his territory.

Seto's eyes began staring into space, showing a blank look. Yugi and Yami both got up as the werewolves looked at Seto strangely. He then, blinked a few times.

"What'd you see, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"The VPA are here... right now. We need to arrive as witnesses, because they will make a search everywhere and, if they suspect any negative activity, they will kill on sight and not even three packs will be enough to stop them," Seto advised.

"What about Yugi and Mokuba?" Yami asked.

"Yugi stays with the werewolves. They won't question him, if he's under protection of another _abnormal protection government_, especially since you two don't live together anymore. I'll have Mokuba dropped off home."

"Who are the VPA?" Marik asked.

"Vampire Protection Agency. They're job is to protect our existence from anything threatening."

"Are _they_ a threat to us?"

"The packs have been protecting both humans and vampires themselves. They have no reason to believe you're a threat to the vampire race. Just don't show any threat toward them and you'll be fine. You also will have to tell them that Yugi is part of _your_ crew. To protect our kind, they've made a law that any member, who lives under our household, has to be bitten or dead, including ones that know of the vampire kind's existence. If Yugi is under you guys, this means he's under _your_ protection and laws and not theirs. This way, they can't touch Yugi."

"If they want a piece of Yugi, they'll have to go through us!"

"_Good._ If you're lucky, your mood ring friend might be free from them," Seto said before zooming out the door quicker than light. Mokuba ran out the door to wait for his limo to pick him up.

"You be careful Yugi and stay with Joey," Yami said, hugging his brother tightly.

"I will!" Yugi promised before they parted and Yami zoomed out.

The wolves changed into their wolf forms, their human partners climbing on them like a horse, and they all rode off toward Yami's and Seto's direction.


	27. The VPA Penalty

**Youngbountygirl:** And here is where the real show begins. This is where we get to see the VPA and, OH BOY, you're going to love the cast we're putting as the main VPA leaders. Enjoy!

**Aqua Girl 007: **Anyways, here's the next chapter; I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Yugi hung onto Joey as the wind blew against his spiky hair, noticing the others from the corner of his eyes. Joey and his pack stuck together in a group, along with their human partners. The same went for Marik's pack and Rebecca's pack. They all stuck together in different groups per pack, the Alpha being at the very front. Seto, Yami, and all of their allies were in their own group as a separate pack.

There was a wide valley where all the rampaging vampires were being questioned or destroyed. The ones held in custody were Dartz and his men: Raphael, Valon and Alistar. The four of them stood in fear of the VPA leaders. The leader held long white hair, a part covering his eye, wearing a red jacket suit. His two other men on the right were twins with long teal hair. One wore a pink jacket with a white collar and the other one wore a black jacket. One of the two henchmen on the leader's left was a man in a black jacket and his hair, on the very front, dyed blond and pointed straight up. Sunglasses were worn upon his face. The second henchman was a woman with long curly blond hair with a dark purple jacket over a white sleeveless midriff, a purple mini skirt, long boots, and fingerless gloves. They all held crimson red eyes.

The VPA leaders all stared at a certain direction, _smelling_ and feeling the presence of four different groups, three of them not being of their kind. The VPA twins glared even deeper; they eyed the leader if they should attack, but the leader held his arm in front of them to prevent attack. The leader held a simple smile as the four groups arrived, three of the groups being a pack of wolves and the fourth one being of vampires. Only one vampire was among one group of werewolves, which brought interest in the VPA leader.

The three groups stopped and stood their ground, circling the VPA as the leader stepped forward, walking toward them with his henchmen following him. Yugi sat down; holding onto Joey's fur nervously as the leader slowly came forward toward the four groups. He then stopped and looked over toward the group of vampires.

"Well, isn't this a splendid surprise, Kaiba-boy?" the leader said before almost all the wolves seemed to be chuckling, including the human partners. Yugi had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from showing his snickering reaction. This _couldn't_ be the VPA leader, could it?

"It is. It took some time for you to arrive. We've been trying to fight these bastards for months," Seto replied, slightly complaining.

"I am terribly sorry, Kaiba-boy! If we would've known it would get out-of-control, we would've arrived a long time ago."

_"I bet,"_ Yami muttered under his breath.

"I also take it half of these new faces were also part of Dartz's little team?"

"_Were._ We left, because they made us drink human blood. _Yeh!_" Rex said, making a gagging sound. Marik's wolf form seemed to snicker.

"And why'd the rest of you leave?" The leader asked.

"Blood causes sickness and I hate getting these icky germs in my digestive system," Miho replied.

"I think it's wrong to kill humans. I mean... I think the shape-shifting wolves are humans too," Shougo replied, eying at the wolves.

_"Hm..."_ the leader responded, rubbing his chin before turning his head toward Dartz. "You never said this was of any concern toward the other wolves. Tell me, what are your complaints?"

"They killed our families. They are a threat to our clans and families. Why should they deserve to live? I'm disappointed that these _traitors_ even side with the likes of them," Dartz replied plainly.

"Is this true?" Pegasus asked the vampire allies.

"They only kill vampires that harm their _families_ or trespass into their territory They don't exactly _trust us_ due to their history. I've read their minds and they're only meant to protect humans and their own families. They were also friendly enough to have us as their allies and even saved me at one point. They also cared for me when I was wounded. I personally don't see them as a threat as much as they're... overprotective," Yami clarified as the leader nodded, seeing the dressed wound on Yami's neck.

"So you can read minds like me?"

"It's not as limited as yours, with it being _touch_. I can hear them, depending on their range. The closer a person is, the louder their voices in their minds are. I can only know what they're thinking presently, while you can know their whole lives by touch."

"Interesting, Yami-boy. Would you mind tagging along with me? I think I might need your _gift_ as my help."

Yami showed a serious look, and then he looked back at Seto, who nodded in response. He walked to the leader's side before him and the leader, with his henchmen, walked to the three general wolf packs, the Alpha of each pack at the very front. The leader kept his sincere smile, then changed his expression when he saw Yugi, who sat on Joey with a firm look.

"Who might this young man be? He looks exactly like you, yet I smell human flesh," the leader asked, turning his head to Yami.

"He's my brother, Yugi. He lives with the werewolves, so he's a part of them. The werewolves have human partners they use to help protect other humans and their families. One thing they protect them from, other than death, is transformation. If their human partners are bitten, it _will_ cause a war," Yami warned the leader, who showed a smile in response.

"How convenient you would coincidentally have your brother join these wolves, who would make war if they _obey_ our laws," the twin with the pink jacket said.

"Now, now, now, they are _obviously_ under a different organization from us, protecting their kind. If their laws require no biting, we must respect that," the leader said in a cheery voice as the twins shot a glare at Yugi, who shot one back. "Anyways..." the leader turned and continued to walk, then shopped in front of the general packs of wolves, clasping his hands. "My name is Maxamillion Pegasus, leader of the VPA. These are my colleagues; my adopted sons Yako and Gekko Tenma on the right and Kemo and Mai on the left."

"What do you want from us?" Odion asked, riding on Ishizu's wolf form.

"I just want to know your intake on the case against Dartz of course," Pegasus replied in a chirpy voice. "Not to mention I'm very fascinated with your little group. It's just so _fabulous_!" He grinned widely before he squealed, which even Ishizu nor Odion could take seriously.

"Um... right... For many years, the werewolves have always been threatened by your kind. They have killed our families and destroyed towns in the past. Though, we have grown to be less fearful of them recently, even believing that the reason for their cravings might be a health hazard. That being said, we still stand to protect our loved ones, because they have taken ours. Mr. Kaiba's group has been our allies, since they do not drink human blood and want to protect their loved ones and humans, in general, as much as we do."

"I see. I'm curious to also know about you. I find it fascinating that one of you is a vampire as well."

"I was changed by one of Dartz's men. Originally, I was part of the pack before I became like this."

"Fair enough. Yami-boy, mind if I take your hand?" Pegasus asked as Yami nervously, looking back at Seto, who nodded with an emotionless tone. Yami pulled out his hand and Pegasus touched it, all thoughts processing in his mind. Pegasus smiled, and then he started to giggle as if he was a little girl, which made everyone stare at him. "How _fascinating_! Such a unique culture we have here! I also must congratulate you on you and Serenity. Such a romantic twist! A vampire and a werewolf in love and imprinted! It's like the tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet!" Almost all the wolves chuckled in response, while all the human partners clasped their mouths to prevent any laughter. _Is this guy really for real?_ Rebecca's pack were the ones making their wolf versions of laughter, which sounded like low gruffs. "And to think, werewolves and vampires, who have been against each other for thousands of years, are finally coming together. It's so fabulous!"

Yugi could already imagine what the other wolves were thinking, because he was thinking the same thing, _'I think I'm going to barf.'_ He even saw Yami was feeling both awkward and thinking along the same lines. He cleared his throat, trying to focus on real matters at hand.

"Yes... about Dartz?" Yami asked.

"Oh right!" Pegasus remembered, making Yami, and the rest, feel like performing a group facepalm. He turned to Dartz. "It seems that your _reasoning_ for revenge does not excuse breaking our laws. It is true that they have been a threat, but not without _us_ being a threat to them. If you had any problems toward them, you should have come to us. It's also obvious that they are starting to comply with our kind, becoming less of a threat."

"What should we do?" Mai asked.

"Terminate them," Pegasus replied as Mai looked over at Dartz and his men.

In one mere second, they began crying out in pain, falling face on the grassy ground as Kemo looked straight at the men and their cries suddenly disappeared and they stood on the ground paralyzed. Pegasus and his men slowly walked toward the men as Yako and Gekko took two of the men's heads and ripped them off their bodies, blood gushing all over the ground.

Yugi flinched at the sight, fear almost overwhelming him. If this is what would happen to a vampire, who broke the laws of the VPA, what is to say the same couldn't be done to Yami for sparing his own brother? What about Mokuba? Did Pegasus know about him too? Could the same be done for Seto as well? Yugi prayed and hoped none of his nightmares would come true.

"They have met their fate," Pegasus said plainly.

"What about the human boy, Yugi? While he is part of the group, there is no doubt that Yami has broken our law in transforming his offspring before Yugi became part of the pack," Gekko questioned.

"True, true. You've been a naughty boy, Yami," Pegasus said, facing Yami, who held the face of a man, who was being prepared for the gallows, waiting to face his ultimate death.

"Yugi is at a wait!" Seto called out, stepping forward as Pegasus turned to him. "It is also against the law to transform a human during _immature_ age. They must wait until they've hit the proper adult age. Yami never had that chance, since he was bitten by rogue vampires."

"Is that so? How old is Yami-boy?"

"Sixteen," he replied.

"Ah, why didn't you tell me Yugi-boy was too young?" Pegasus asked happily as Yami's eyes widened in both confusion and shock.

"The violence you displayed did give him a scare and you never asked before. I also assumed you would've _known_ after reading his mind."

"Ah my... too much information of the mind can be overwhelming. I suppose it is my fault for not paying attention. _Oh dear me!_"

"We understand, Pegasus."

"I must know what the future holds for Yugi-boy. Mind showing me a display?" Pegasus asked. Seto nodded, and then gave out his hand as Pegasus focused only on the vision from everything else in Seto's mind. He nodded with such a pleasant smile. "How extraordinary! A bit young for Yugi's age, but given the circumstances, I suppose I can let that one slide. He will make a very fine vampire."

Yami gave Seto a look, seeing the vision, that spelled _'what the hell?'_ Seto raised two eyebrows, telling Yami that this was a vision of a _possible_ happening that could be avoided. Seto had practiced on using his fortunetelling powers to find out _different_ futures of different events. Sometimes they could happen and sometimes they couldn't. It depended on his and other people's decisions. The vision Seto saw was a _possibility_, if Yugi was to ever change into a vampire at some point.

"I will be visiting very soon, Kaiba-boy! I wish you all the best!" Pegasus cried out before him and the leaders zoomed, vanishing from sight.

Yugi immediately hopped off of Joey and ran to Yami, embracing his brother tightly in his arms. Yami returned the hug, letting in all the emotions he couldn't hold back. Yugi was more than happy that his brother was safe and sound, never losing him at this point. There was nothing that could be put into words as Yugi held onto Yami as tightly as he could, never letting go.

"What the hell was _that_ all about?" Marik asked. Tea and half of the girls turned their eyes away, since he was in his boxers.

"It was a slim chance, but worth it to save Yami's hide. There is an age limit to when and _if_ the human changes. He or she has to be of an adult age. I'm guessing that's probably why Pegasus never questioned about Mokuba, though I'm sure he knows I'm trying to prevent a possible _change_," Seto explained, glaring at the ground. _"I sorta knew he would know someday."_

"Don't vampires grow like humans do?"

"They do, but there have been problems with vampire children, mostly when they throw a temper tantrum."

"Gotcha, future boy. So, you can alternate futures?"

"Depending on the percentage it happens."

"Nice," Marik smirked as Seto gave one in reply. "S'pose the fun is over."

Marik changed back, letting Maria climb on him, then the packs returned back home, except for Joey and Serenity. Seto looked directly at the group, Yami and Yugi still holding their embrace while the two other wolves peered up. Weevil walked by Seto's side with his mischievous grin.

"So, what percentage of the vision you displayed happening?" Weevil asked.

"The specific vision is a 10 percent chance..." Seto replied, still watching the heartfelt moment as Yugi embraced Joey's wolf head around the neck. Weevil chuckled, then leaving, zooming from the group as Seto's eyes darkened. Yami was hearing three people to notice what Seto was thinking. _"Yugi turning into a vampire however..."_ Yugi smiled over at Tea as the girl ran to him, being picked up and swung around before they fell and laughed. _"is a 90 percent, most likely being from Yami's venom."_


	28. Epilogue: 12 Pack Chase

**Youngbountygirl:** This is the last and final chapter. As for a sequel, as of right now there is no sequel. When I make sequels, it is based on popularity and this story hasn't reached the peak of its popularity. If it can reach a high peak, Aqua Girl and I will think about it. Besides, we don't exactly have a storyline for it and we don't want a sequel to any story to suck like the disney sequels. Anyways, thank you for reading this and I'm happy if you enjoyed it XD.

**Aqua Girl 007:** Sorry, about the delays with this one. I wanted to write it sooner, but the "real world" got in the way and I didn't really have a chance to work on it until now.

Still, this one was a very fun one for me to write, even though Youngbountygirl did write some of this. And I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Yami was sitting on the couch in Joey's and Yugi's apartment, which he just moved in. Now that Serenity had imprinted on him, he was untouchable to the wolves. This meant he could freely walk about the werewolf territory. Marik also talked with Rebecka and Joey and the trio agreed that it was time to change their laws about vampires not being allowed to trespass into their territory.

It was official that vampires were human like everyone else with a different diet that can consist of animal blood as an option and are only bloodthirsty for human blood due to drinking the blood of smokers. Knowing this, it was agreed that any vampire had to show recent results that they held no nicotine in their blood or show golden eyes. Any that didn't show proof had to leave or be killed. Vampires that want to live around the werewolf territory area had to _only_ drink animal blood and never harm or bite a living human being. NO EXCEPTIONS!

Yami and Yugi were happy to finally be together again. Living apart was hard for the both of them. They stayed within the werewolf territory and decided to live there. It was unknown if the VPA would be returning to make sure Yugi was bitten or not, but decided not to worry about that issue for now. They were both under the protection of the three packs. The werewolves were growing in numbers, so there was alot of confidence in Yami and the other packs. Though, Yugi still had his doubts.

Yugi, Yami, and Serenity were sitting on the couch together, Yami in the middle, watching an episode of _The Walking Dead_. Serenity leaned against Yami's shoulder, gently holding Yami's arm before they all heard the sound of a driving car. Joey walked from the kitchen to the living room, hearing the car door opening and slamming really hard. He knew _exactly _who _that_ was and sighed, showing a facepalm.

Yami rose two eyebrows as he heard footsteps climbing up the steps and opening the front door. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Joey's dad standing in the doorway before him, Yugi, and Serenity eyed him and stood up. Joey walked up to his dad, feeling really annoyed and upset at the same time. The twins knew Joey didn't like it when his father was around.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here?" Joey demanded, narrowing his eyes at his father.

Joey's father turned his gaze towards Yami, seemingly out-of-it and _obviously_ drunk. "I just came here to warn your _friend_ that if he hurts my daughter in any way, I'll mount his manhood on my wall."

Yami was not fazed by his threats at all. He knew that he could easily take Joey's father on if he pulled anything. After all, Joey's dad didn't have his werewolf abilities anymore. Though, he didn't hold back a smile, finding this very amusing and wanting to get the drunkard's goat a little bit.

"Dad it's alright," Serenity assured him cheerfully. "Yami is a really nice guy, and he would never hurt me. Though, it's really sweet that you're looking out for me." She clasped her hands together innocently and cheerfully as Yami walked up next to Joey, who had suspicion in his eyes

_"He's just pissed, because I stole his 12 pack yesterday,"_ Yami muttered into Joey's ear as Joey showed a smirk of his own.

_"Okay, that makes sense,"_ Joey whispered back, now understanding the real situation. Though, him and his dad still had their issues, Yami and his father developed some sort of _weird_ relationship where Yami would often be a brat to the drunkard and steal his alcohol, since he wasn't old enough to buy or purchase any. Most people would think this was a bad idea, but since Yami was a vampire, this made Joey's father's situation even more hilarious.

_"Don't worry, Mr. Wheeler,"_ Yami said in an obvious sweet tone._ "I will be the sweetest boyfriend Serenity will ever meet."_

"You better hope so," Joey's father said with narrow eyes, pointing his finger at Yami's chest, his eyes were glancing around, obviously for his stolen 12 pack.

Yami just shot a smirk as Joey's dad showed a suspicious glare. Both of them knew what the real issue was and it wasn't toward Yami dating Serenity. The mind of a drunkard was always alcohol first before anything else. They both were staring at each other like they were having a staring contest before hearing a vehicle outside stopping. Yami could already hear the fainting voices of the boys' minds.

Yami heard a car horn honk. Him and the rest of his friends ran outside to see a car in front of house with the windows rolled down. Marik was sitting in the back seat beside Remu, while Ishizu was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hey guys!" Yami greeted aloud, staring at his friends in confusion.

"What are you guys doing here?" Joey asked curiously.

"Since Yami just moved here, we decided to celebrate by throwing him a welcome party!" Duke replied from shotgun.

"I got prefect idea how to celebrate," Yami said, zooming to his refrigerator at the very back, then beside the car, holding up the 12 pack beer.

"Nice," Remu said with a smirk. "Where the hell did ya get that?"

"Let's just say, I _got__ it_ from someone, who _really _didn't need it," Yami said with a smirk.

_"Hey!"_ Yami heard someone cry out. Spinning his head around, Yami saw Joey's dad glaring fire at him from the bottom of the stairwell to the apartment. "What the f*** are you doing with my beer!"

_"Shit,"_ Yami swore before he quickly handed Marik the beer and took off and Joey's father raced after the vampire fast as he could. Yami never even bothered using his speed powers, but ran goofily like he wasn't even trying to piss the drunkard off.

This caused the wolves to laugh. Marik stuck the 12 pack on the floorboard, then stuck his head out the window. The wolves always loved it when Yami messed around with Joey's father. He was the only one that could handle the drunkard and have fun with it. Joey sometimes didn't know if his father was beginning to really hate Yami for this or actually like him a little bit; even Serenity wondered about this.

_"Damn,"_ Joey said, laughing. "I bet dad wishes he had his wolf powers back now."

"I agree," Remu added, amused by the sight as well.

"The sad part is that I think Yami might enjoy having Dad as his father-in-law in the future."

"Oh _definitely_!" Marik agreed before everyone laughed.

Yami ran swiftly, like he was from gymnastics, to the car before saying, "hit the pedal, Ishizu!"

Ishizu drove the car in that instant as Joey's father finally gave in and dropped to his knees, panting, then said, _"I'll get you... for this you... son of a bitch!"_

"You know, if you were only here for your 12 pack, all you had to do was say so!" Serenity teased as her father glared dagger eyes at her.

_"You bitch... you're worse... than your mother! … You _knew_ he had my beer."_

"I love you too, Dad," Serenity said cheerfully as her and Joey's father groaned in reply. "Want me to drive you home?"

_"Whatever."_


End file.
